Mi alma gemela
by Namikaze Nikkita
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la ultima que Jan Di vio a Jun Pyo, su vida ha cambiado, se ha mudado a otro pais y casi ha olvidado todo lo que vivio a su lado. Excepto claro a sus amigos restantes del F4. Su vida dio un giro de 180 y tambien su corazon ¿sera posible que eso siga asi si llega a recontrarse con Gu Jun Pyo?
1. Prologo

_Boys before flowers no me pertenece... si no hubiera tenido otro final!_

La chica de cabello negro y piel blanca se veía al espejo, esperando pacientemente a que los maquillistas terminaran con su trabajo. Suspiro, era la tercera vez en una hora que debia cambiar completamente su estilo, esta era la última y no estaba muy segura de si estar agradecida o debia deprimirse una vez más como siempre que terminaban estos eventos.

-_It's done and you look beautiful honey- _le dijo poniendo el último toque de brillo labial su maquillista personal desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, 4 años para ser exactos. Ella le sonrió de manera sencilla y sincera, algo que seguía sorprendiendo a aquellos que la rodeaban, como es que estando en este medio y en la posición en la que se encontraba aun podía ser tan inocente.

-_Miss Geum- _el joven organizador la llamo repentinamente haciendo una ligera reverencia, el chico era más norteamericano que nadie dentro de esa habitación pero no olvidaba que su interlocutora era coreana y tampoco la etiqueta que eso conllevaba- _is your turn._

_-Thanks I'll be there in a minute- _contesto en un perfecto ingles, ya casi sin acento y después de una sonrisa que casi lo deja sin habla se dispuso a desaparecer por la puerta. La chica en cambio, respiro profundamente para interpretar su papel, se levanto con delicadeza y camino elegantemente una vez más por ese camino que ya había recorrido otras veces más temprano y le estaba pareciendo ya extrañamente familiar, no paso desapercibido para ella los suspiros que arrancaba al pasar de parte del staff masculino o las miradas de envidia que le dedicaban las otras chicas, no solo por el porte o la reputación que la precedía, si no que también vestía el mejor conjunto de la colección de la temporada, lo que la convertía automáticamente en la imagen de esta.

-_Di you're gonna make yours this runway!- _casi grito su maquillista y amigo, ella no pudo más que rodar los ojos y sonreírle una vez más con algo de nervios, no quería hablar, sabía que si lo hacia perdería la concentración y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Levanto la mano suavemente hacia su cuello buscando el collar que estaba escondido entre los accesorios, el que nunca la dejaba, aquel que le daba fuerza para seguir, sobre todo en momentos como este, en el que "el" no podía acompañarla, exhalo todo el aire de golpe, no iba a distraerse, no podía, confiaban en ella y no iba a defraudarlos, especialmente no a ellos.

Pensando en todo esto subió las escaleras que la llevarían a la plataforma donde demostraría de lo que era capaz, la música que marcaba su entrada comenzó a sonar, "llego la hora" pensó, y dejando cualquier otra cosa fuera de su mente entro a la lluvia de flashes y miradas, pisando fuerte, segura, confiada, usando la sonrisa que había enamorado a miles, las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, el vestido era hermoso pero la forma en que ella lo portaba, luciendo como una nube rosa rodeando a un ángel de una manera que parecía que flotaba al caminar, creando un aura casi mágica para todos los presentes, la ilusión perfecta, creada principalmente por ella, porque era la única que sabia como hacerla, esa era la razón por la que era una de las mejores. Incluso sin quererlo las demás palidecían a su lado.

Los aplausos la ensordecieron y ni aun así se permitió relajar su postura. No era un concurso pero había veces en que lo parecía, ella al centro aplaudiendo cada vez que el nombre de sus compañeras era dicho y al llegar su turno se adelantaba y agradecía con una reverencia, fiel a su cultura, recibía un ramo de flores las cuales entregaba inmediatamente a la diseñadora o diseñador, dándoles a ellos el crédito por la noche de ensueño vivida. Podría parecer una rutina tediosa pero ella amaba esa rutina tediosa.

Y es que así era ella, Geum Jan Di, totalmente decidida y valiente, algo desordenada, malhumorada y escandalosa, una top model, la primer coreana considerada de esa manera, necia y orgullosa pero jamás le daría la espalda a un amigo, además de ser amante de las situaciones difíciles, esa era ella y mientras veía a su alrededor pensó por primera vez en su vida que era totalmente feliz, no solo porque ella era la encargada de presentar los sueños e ilusiones de otros al publico si no que estaba en camino de cumplir los propios, no había obstáculos frente a ella, no debia preocuparse por el bien de sus amigos porque sabía que ellos estaban a salvo y por supuesto no estaba sola, lo tenía a su lado como siempre y sabia que él no la abandonaría.

Su sonrisa se amplio y brillo como siempre que pensaba en el, lo busco entre los asistentes sin encontrarlo, algo que le extraño y le preocupo aunque después se tranquilizo pensando en que seguramente se había ido a esconder en alguna esquina, con lo huraño que era, entonces se permitió preguntarse una vez más ¿qué sería de su vida sin él? ¿Estaría mejor o peor? Honestamente no estaba segura de si quería averiguarlo, sus decisiones la habían llevado hasta ahí y no podía, ni quería arrepentirse, tal vez su vida no era la que esperaba pero a veces sentía que era incluso mejor.

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno vengo con una nueva historia... esta si esta acabada lo prometo. Esta vez sobre boys before flowers... una historia que me encanto y atrapo._**

**_Amm la adore de principio a fin pero sigo pensando que fue injusto el final de estos personajes... el la amaba!_**

**_¿Como pudo ella no enamorarse de el? Bueno... esta es mi manera de darle un final diferente... _**

**_Subire caps los lunes o martes._**

**_Espero les guste y la sigan._**

**_Si creen que lo merezco dejen un review por favor!_**


	2. La vida que amo

Lo primero que vio al entrar a su camerino fueron las rosas blancas que adornaban cada uno de los rincones visibles.

-Exagerado- susurro riéndose. No es que fuera muy fanática a este tipo de muestras de amor un poco fuera de la raya, pero tampoco es que siempre las recibiera, sobretodo porque él sabía lo que prefería y bueno, al final recibirlas de vez en cuando no estaba de mas.

-Di... esto es una hermosa sobrerreacción. ¿Acaso no está consciente de que esto es mi área de trabajo? Al menos debió pedirme permiso- su amigo y maquillista entro justo detrás de ella, observando todo con ojo crítico, pretendiendo estar molesto pero al mismo tiempo estando totalmente encantado.

-Lo se... es demasiado- podría haber pasado como molesta pero su sonrisa la delataba- y se pronuncia Jan Di.

-Estoy tratando de aprender lo mas rápido que puedo... lo siento- se quejo con un tono un tanto berrinchudo, mirando hacia otro lado- además estamos en Estados unidos ¡aquí no se usan los dos nombres!

-Alex... acéptalo, tu coreano esta cada día peor- rio, en los últimos años eso era lo único que hacía, reír, soñar, en pocas palabras ser feliz.

-Discúlpame... no soy un genio que trabaja en el medio del modelaje y además estudia medicina, en serio lo lamento mucho... por no unir esos dos mundos- su sarcasmo reboto en el escudo de Jan Di, sobre todo porque ella conocía muy bien el cariño que él le profesaba.

-Una persona muy sabia me dijo una vez... para curar el corazón el arte y para una enfermedad la medicina, es algo que pienso respetar hasta el día que muera- comento mientras rozaba una rosa con la punta de los dedos, recordando al que adoptara como su abuelo, extrañándolo, hacia un par de semanas que el había regresado a Corea después de pasar un mes de vacaciones ahí, si por ella fuera, el viviría a su lado pero argumento que tenía que volver a su pequeña clínica, que sus pacientes lo necesitaban, que alguien debia encargarse de ello ya que nadie más quería hacerlo, pero él no se daba cuenta que ellos también lo hacían, necesitaban sus regaños y cariño y no solo de lejos, además estaba preocupada, ¿estaría comiendo bien?¿ Tomaría sus medicamentos?

-Hablas de _Mr. Seok Young?-_ interrumpió sus pensamientos y no tuvo otra opción mas que ponerle atención y asentir rápidamente, la respuesta que recibió fue un pequeño ataque de celos, si algo había notado en el era que era realmente alguien posesivo con el cariño de sus amigos.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco camino directamente hacia el enorme ramo de rosas que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa del cual colgaba una pequeña tarjetita blanca, la tomo delicadamente, estaba segura que dentro de este había un mensaje escrito con su pulcra letra y de cierta manera estaba ansiosa por leerlo.

-¿Ya pensaste si asistirás a la pasarela en Macao?- no quería tocar el tema, sabía que era realmente delicado para ella, que los recuerdos que le traía la sola mención del lugar no eran muy agradables que digamos. Las manos de Jan Di se congelaron antes de llegar a abrir el pequeño sobre, mientras memorias invadían su mente a gran velocidad, algo que no había experimentado desde que había llegado a New York y que se estaba haciendo frecuente desde que recibió la oferta.- Querida se que detestas hablar de esto, pero Jenny me está presionando para saber tu respuesta.

-Si… aun no lo sé, logre aplazar algunos exámenes pero creo que el de bioquímica será más complicado aun, sin contar que no soy especialmente buena en esa materia… será difícil arreglar mis horarios para que pueda asistir…

-Di, te lo esta pidiendo Jenny, no, te esta suplicando que lo hagas… ella fue la que te dio tu primera oportunidad en una pasarela grande, confió en ti antes que nadie, aun recuerdas lo que le prometiste ¿verdad?- interrumpió su discurso sumiéndola en un silencio reflexivo, claro que lo recordaba, el día que fue la modelo principal en la semana de la moda en LA, fue el día más importante para ella, el día en donde confirmo que este era su segundo amor, en donde encontró su segunda vocación y todo eso se logro gracias a la insistencia de Jenny de Mónaco, una de las jóvenes diseñadoras con más talento en el medio, la cual al verla por primera vez en una pequeña sesión de fotos para una revista no importante, en la cual solo participaba como relleno, peleo con uñas y dientes para que se convirtiera en su modelo exclusiva para las siguientes 3 colecciones. El día que protagonizo ese desfile ella le hizo un juramento, lo hubiera firmado con sangre si la hubiera dejado, sería su modelo principal o de relleno o solo se tomaría fotos, incluso cargaría el vestuario siempre que ella la necesitara, sin importar día, lugar y hora. Nunca pensó que se arrepentiría de ello.- ¿Romperías tu promesa? Eso no es propio de Gaum Jan Di.

-Por supuesto que no Alex… es solo que es difícil para mí pensar en volver a ese lugar…- sus manos casi estrujaron la tarjetita antes de recordar el remitente. Respiro profundamente y aflojo los dedos uno por uno.- No sé si pueda…

-¿Algún día piensas volver a Corea?- en ese momento si sintió un golpe en su corazón, lo hacía cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema de su vuelta a su país natal, no había vuelto a pisarlo desde que lo había dejado hacia casi 5 años, asintió brevemente mientras abrazaba la tarjeta, pegándola a su pecho, buscando el calor y la seguridad que el escritor le daba siempre que estaba a su lado, aferrándose tanto que el pequeño objeto que colgaba de la delicada cadena de plata que nunca se quitaba se clavo en su piel justo del lado de su corazón, quiso pensar que de alguna manera se fundiría con ella y eso le proporcionaría la fuerza para ser invencible.

-Sí, lo he pensado… yo… lo hare… volveré, algún día- dudo en la respuesta, no podía negar que había pensado en hacerlo, realmente ella sabía que tenía que volver algún día si quería cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelo, pero ciertamente ese día no era cercano, aun no se sentía lista para hacerlo, no estaba lista para verlo después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-Debes enfrentarlo algún día… además ahora lo tienes a él ¿no? ¿Tu amor por el aun no es lo suficientemente grande como para eclipsarlo?- ¿lo era? ¿El amor que sentía hacia esa persona podría desaparecer esa sensación de pérdida que estaba segura la golpearía una vez que se reencontraran? Era cierto que en ningún momento lo había visto en persona desde la última vez, en el aeropuerto, donde como muchas otras veces la había ignorado, pero si lo pensaba cuidadosamente desde que le había dado la oportunidad de hacerla feliz a esa persona, cuando algún comercial era transmitido en televisión y lo veía ella ya no era ahogada por el dolor. Esa era la razón por la que no contesto a esa pregunta.

-Además… también se los debes a Seo Hyun… ella te enseño todo lo que sabes. Y aunque se haya retirado del modelaje para ella definitivamente seria una alegría enorme verte en un desfile de modas así, es el preludio a la semana de modas en Paris, si triunfas ahí, es definitivo que este año serás una de las 5 afortunadas en ser principal en la pasarela… este año no solo participaras como una más.- trato de suavizar el ambiente después de todo lo que le había sugerido pero su mirada ya estaba perdida en el dolor y los recuerdos como solo la había visto la vez que le conto todo.- Y puedes llevar a Ga Eul, ella adora todo esto e incluso pueden venir Yi Jung, honestamente dudo que siquiera piense en separarse de ella pero seguro Wo Bin estará ahí…

-Si…- su voz se apago al escuchar el tono de ella, lastimado y la manera en que se abrazaba, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, eso y el hecho de que ni siquiera la mención de sus amigos la hubiera hecho regresar lo hizo sentirse como el peor, tal vez no debió haber sacado el tema. ¿Como debia arreglarlo ahora?

-Jan Di- la voz que la llamo fue como un salvavidas porque la saco del estupor en el que se había sumido, era una voz que mil veces había hecho lo mismo por ella, salvarla y a la cual agradecía cada día y de la que estaba completamente enamorada.

-Sunbae…- su voz tembló un poco por las lagrimas contenidas y por la repentina sorpresa, realmente era como un bombero que tenía una conexión directa con su corazón, aparecía cada vez que lo necesitaba.

-¿Algún día dejaras de llamarme así?- puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de esa manera que la había cautivado, esa sonrisa que solo el poseía y que era como un bálsamo en sus heridas, eso la llamo y por instinto se acerco a su calor. Y tal vez jamás dejara de llamarlo de esa manera porque el realmente era su superior en muchos sentidos, en la vida, en el amor, tenía mucho que aprender de él aun así que negó rápidamente con la cabeza a lo que él respondió con una risa musical, para después suavizarse con una mueca de preocupación- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, siempre que Ji Hoo Sunbae esté a mi lado estaré bien- esas palabras fueron recompensadas con otra tierna sonrisa y una rosa que el sostenía desde que entro, se la dio con tanta delicadeza y ternura en su mirada que automáticamente la volvió más valiosa que cualquiera dentro del camerino.

-Mis queridos amigos y tortolos favoritos… solo quiero recordarles que Jan Di debe cambiarse, no es como que pueda quedarse con esa belleza- dijo señalando el vestido que aun traía puesto, lo que hizo que Ji Hoo la mirara de pies a cabeza, Jan Di se sonrojo por eso y lo empujo un poco brusco hacia la salida para poder cambiarse cómodamente.- ¿No vas a leerlo?- el pequeño sobrecito olvidado en sus manos repentinamente cobro importancia y se apresuro a leerlo antes de que se diera cuenta que lo había ignorado.

_"Para mí siempre has sido un ángel pero hoy se lo demostraste a todos los demás. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. _

_Gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado._

_Con amor._

_Yoon Ji Hoo"_

-Sunbae…- las lágrimas corrían imparables por su rostro, pero esta vez eran por un motivo diferente, la felicidad, entonces lo entendió, el era su fuerza, su pilar y si el permanecía en su vida, ella podría enfrentar lo que fuera. - gracias. Alex… dile a Jenny que estaré ahí, que acepto su propuesta.

Veinte minutos después Jan Di salió de su camerino vistiendo sus botas altas y su abrigo favorito, el cual había sido regalado por Ji Hoo y que usaba cada vez que se sentía decaída, era un poco más sencillo que todo su guardarropa aunque era la prenda que más le gustaba, era más de su estilo según palabras del chico pero totalmente a la moda, ya que ella no podía vestir nada que no fuera previamente aprobado por Alex, por muy molesto que eso fuera para ella. Recargado en la pared se encontraba Ji Hoo, esperando por ella como siempre, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla.

-Estas hermosa…

-Pero si estoy menos arreglada que antes… la magia acabo- dijo apenada una vez que se acerco lo suficiente como para tener que alzar la cara para ver sus ojos.

-Está bien, corrijo, eres hermosa Gaum Jan Di, ante mis ojos siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás- acaricio el largo cabello de su novia desde la coronilla hasta las puntas de este que se acercaban a su cintura, sus ojos siguieron la línea de su rostro y bajaron hasta posarse en su cuello donde descansaba el anillo que había sido de su madre años atrás pero que ahora pertenecía a Jan Di hasta el día en que llegara el momento de dárselo a la siguiente generación.

_**Hola gente linda que lee esta historia. Lo prometido es deuda hoy siendo lunes 4 de mayo a las 12:09 am he subido un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**_

_**Estoy tan agradecida por los reviews que me han dejado... **_

**_medrano19: la idea de Jan Di de modelo no pudo salir de mi cabeza desde que hizo la sesion de fotos con el modelo que resulto no ser tan buena persona... sabemos como termino eso, pero quise experimentar con ello un poco. Espero que te guste._**

**_Abi: Gracias. Ojala te siga gustando n.n_**

**_Neko: mi querida neko-chan, se que adoras los canon y sobre todo a Jun Pyo, sabes como me siento al respecto tambien xD, ya sabes como es mi imaginacion loca, suele volar y crear cosas extrañas, estoy feliz de saber que te gusto mi Jan Di, lo que pretendo es que su vida de un vuelco de 180°, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste esta historia n.n_**

**_Patricia Bustos: agredezco tu felicitacion, en cuanto a tu peticion, Ga Eul, Yi Jung, Wo Bin y Jun Pyo si estan planeados en esta historia, aunque lamento decirte que esta historia es sobre Ji Hoo y Jan Di 100% si habra reencuentro con Jun Pyo pero no habra romance entre ellos, aunque el hombre me parece muy lindo y tambien sera feliz. Lamento no poder cumplir con tu pedido y espero que sigas leyendo y mi historia te agrade._**

**_Eli Chiva: insisto... fue injusto, pero bueno me desahogare aqui xD gracias por leer y que te guste._**

**_hotarumoon: haha somos bastantes las inconformes por lo que veo, debieron tomar esto en cuenta cuando hicieron el final xD, yo tambien me hubiera ido con el sin pensarlo dos veces... era un hombre perfecto. Gracias por leer n.n_**

**_elyie32: tambien habia leido eso, lo cual solo aumento mi furia y mi dolor cuando veia a Ji Hoo sufrir en el dorama. Espero realmente que esta historia cumpla con tus expectativas y te guste n.n_**

**_Agredezco tambien a los seguidores y favoritos._**

**_Una vez mas reitero que la histria sera semanal, esperen capitulos los lunes o martes. sin mas que decir me despido_**

**_Ja ne_**


	3. Mis amigos

_**Boys Before flowers no me pertenece... solo comparto mis ideas xD**_

Lo primero que sintió al bajar del avión fue el aire cálido que predominaba en el aire, algo típico de Macao, incluso cuando era temporada invernal lo días eran bastante calurosos, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, el ambiente veneciano estaba presente por todos lados, al igual que los anuncios y recordatorios de que esta lugar pertenecía a la unión JK y Shinhwa. Suspiro profundamente al ver un comercial de la pareja dueña de todo y su primer pensamiento fue "este será un viaje muy largo". Arrastro su maleta pretendiendo ignorar los anuncios y comerciales, después de todo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y mientras más rápido terminara con esto, más rápido regresaría a New York.

-¡Jan Di!- un grito emocionado llamo su atención, reconoció su voz inmediatamente y con una sonrisa dejo olvidada su maleta y abrió los brazos hacia su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba corriendo directamente hacia ella, ambas chocaron con fuerza contra la otra pero poco les importo, hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían que ni siquiera notaron el dolor- ¡mírate, estas hermosa!

-¡Ga Eul tú no te quedas atrás!

-Te vi en la pasarela de New York… estabas deslumbrante, la mejor- continuo aun sin soltar a su amiga, no estaba dispuesta a separarse de ella, sobre todo no ahora, que lo más seguro era que no estuviera del todo bien.

-¿Cómo es que la viste? Estoy casi segura de que no se televiso a nivel mundial.- ella tampoco quería soltarla, la había extrañado tanto, al igual que había necesitado sus regaños, consejos y risas, no por nada era la persona en quien más confiaba y hoy más que nunca se alegraba de que estuviera a su lado.

-Yi Jung…- contesto a modo de explicación y eso fue todo lo que se necesito para que Jan Di entendiera, por supuesto el contaba con los recursos y jamás se negaría a una petición de su chica, como él la llamaba.- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto separándose apenas para poder ver sus ojos y evitar que le mintiera, sabía que sería complicado para ella regresar aquí aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí… gracias por dejar todo para venir- eso fue cierto y ella lo sabía, en cuanto Ga Eul se entero de donde seria la pasarela había pedido permiso en su trabajo de educadora y cancelado un par de exposiciones que ayudaba a organizar a su novio para poder asistir.- Hablando de eso donde esta…

-Gaum Jan Di… como siempre tan escandalosa- reconoció inmediatamente a la persona que la interrumpió así que con una sonrisa volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con otro de los miembros de los F4, el ex Casanova que según los rumores había sido domado- y como ya había dicho en otras ocasiones, eres hermosa cuando te arreglas.

-Yi Jung Sunbae… sabía que no dejarías venir sola a mi amiga- el chico se encogió de hombros y con la típica sonrisa que derretía corazones tomo la mano de la chica y la acerco a él para poder abrazarla.

-No puedo perderla de vista, nadie me asegura que con la belleza e inocencia que posee no querrán robármela… además, no podía perderme a una top model en acción, sin contar que tu cabello largo resalta tu hermosura- susurro en su oído con un tono un tanto seductor.

-¡Yah! So Yi Jung ¿acaso quieres engañarla?- grito apartándolo de un empujón- si te atreves, te juro que yo…

-No se atrevería… ¿verdad cariño?- su tono escondía una clara amenaza, se adelanto tranquilamente, de manera que escondió a la modelo detrás de ella y poniendo una mano en su cadera y alzando un ceja espero su respuesta pacientemente.

-Por… supuesto que no, cariño… no sería capaz- contesto nerviosamente acercándose lento y tanteando el terreno, cuando noto que no sería asesinado ese día retomo su confianza y paso su brazo por la delicada cintura de su novia acercándola a su cuerpo- jamás sería capaz de lastimar o alejar a la única mujer que gano mi corazón a base de esfuerzo y paciencia- dicho esto tomo su mano y beso delicadamente el anillo con el gran diamante que adornaba su dedo corazón.

-¡Esperen!... ustedes… me están diciendo que…- el grito ensordeció a todos los presentes en la sala de desembarque VIP, lanzo sus brazos alrededor de ellos y comenzó a brincar aun con ellos entre sus brazos.

-No entiendo cómo puedes saltar con esos zapatos- casi grito el alfarero tratando de zafarse sin lograrlo.

-Es parte de mi entrenamiento…- sin ningún cuidado y después de soltarlo repentinamente tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo acerco a ella- Sunbae te felicito, pasaras el resto de tu vida con una mujer fabulosa a tu lado, pero… si algo le llega a pasar mientras este a tu cuidado, si llora por ti aunque sea una lagrima… te destruiré.

-Lo sé… y no pasara- ni siquiera se esforzó en apartarla, conocía perfectamente a mama osa cuando tocaban a sus crías, la había visto actuar muchas veces, no por nada era su mejor amiga y miembro honorario del F4.

-Muy bien… ahora aclarado el punto, debemos ir a registrarnos en el hotel, cariño, lleva nuestras maletas ¿sí?- Ga Eul tomo del brazo a la modelo, obligándola a soltar la maleta de ruedas que la acompañaba y comenzó a caminar a paso seguro y rápido dejando a su prometido detrás con una expresión de sorpresa y cansancio.

-Es por eso que no me dejo traer o contactar a nadie de la servidumbre- murmuro malhumorado procurando que su hermosa novia no escuchara nada.

Salir del aeropuerto fue un completo logro, en cuanto habían salido de la sala VIP los fotógrafos y reporteros la atacaron con flashes y preguntas, ella se había limitado a sonreír y contestar un par de preguntas mientras colocaba a Ga Eul a su costado para protegerla pero después de unos minutos la situación comenzó a ponerse difícil así que Yi Jung tuvo que entrar en acción y escolto a las dos chicas hacia la salida acompañados de la seguridad.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto su amiga sin respiración después de tanto empujón, su novio se acerco preocupado para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero ella lo despacho con un gesto sencillo y una sonrisa.

-Si, incluso ya me estoy acostumbrando- dijo haciendo muecas por el sol que le molestaba un poco después de estar en la sala de espera durante tantas horas y repentinamente salir al radiante día la hacía sentir incomoda, era una suerte que Alex no estuviera ahí porque si lo hiciera ya estaría quejándose de que eso podría afectar su piel y por lo tanto su carrera.

-Una súper modelo como tú no debe quemarse la piel, bella señorita- de la nada había salido una sombrilla que la cobijo de los rayos solares algo que le había extrañado pero al darse cuenta de la identidad de la persona que la estaba cuidando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se lanzo hacia él para darle un abrazo de oso.

-Wo Bin Sunbae… hace mucho tiempo que no te veo- casi grito mientras prácticamente asfixiaba a su amigo, quien sencillamente paso sus manos por su cintura y la levanto del suelo haciéndola girar un par de veces en el aire, claro, siempre procurando mantenerla bajo la sombra.

-Te extrañe también… ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿4 meses?- la puso con delicadeza en el suelo, tratando que sus sandalias de tacón se acomodaran bien en el piso para no lastimarla- por cierto, aun no me has dado el numero de tus amigas de aquella pasarela en Milán.

-Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad Sunbae?- esa sonrisa coqueta fue todo lo que ella necesitaba para confirmar sus palabras.

-¿Dónde está Ji Hoo Sunbae? Supuse que estaría aquí contigo- se estaba muriendo de ganas por preguntar desde el momento en que la había visto pero se había mordido la lengua la pensar que un problema se escondía detrás de su ausencia.

-El tubo trabajo que hacer en New York, el abuelo quiere que la fundación se contacte con Julliard para abrir un nuevo programa de aprendizaje musical así que tuvo que quedarse a una reunión importante.- el puchero triste que apareció en su rostro le confirmo a su amiga que no había ningún problema o amenaza de ruptura, al contrario parecía que todo era felicidad en esa relación.

-Ah sí… algo me comento ayer cuando me llamo para saber si vendría o no, dijo que tenía trabajo pero me pidió que cuidara de esta pequeña señorita- el joven jefe de la mafia rodeo los delicados hombros de Jan Di con su brazo libre y rio despreocupadamente.

-¿Pero entonces el no vendrá?- pregunto con recelo la educadora, no estaba segura de poder perdonarlo si la dejaba sola en estos momentos que mas necesitaba de él, sobre todo considerando que el siempre estaba a su lado.

-Si, vendrá, dijo que en cuanto la reunión acabe tomara el primer vuelo hacia acá.- su sonrisa brillo un poco cuando se permitió extrañarlo y ansiar su llegada pues sabía que si se lo permitía todo el tiempo estaría tan deprimida que no podría hacer nada.

-Cariño, el sería incapaz de dejar sola a Jan Di, sabiendo cómo es- Yi Jung acaricio el hombro de su novia cariñosamente para eliminar cualquier signo de desconfianza de su mente.

-Y por supuesto mientras el no está aquí, nuestro trabajo es cuidarla… porque no podemos permitir que nada le pase a nuestra futura hermana ¿verdad?- el chico revolvió el cabello de su compañera de manera juguetona a lo que ella respondió golpeando suavemente su mano.- Bueno cuando el llegue podemos hacer lo mismo que la primera vez. Será divertido.

-Si, estoy ansiosa- contesto sonriendo sinceramente algo que agradeció su mejor amiga, desde que había llegado sus sonrisas eran contadas pero ahora que los dos coquetos del grupo estaban a su lado parecía que las sombras de este lugar que la acechaban desaparecían. Ella recordó los días que paso con ellos cuando viajo a buscar a Joon Pyo y se dijo a si misma que no todas sus memorias eran malas.

-Bueno, entonces _let´s go_\- comento con voz jovial Wo Bin ofreciéndole el brazo a su joven amiga, mientras un auto último modelo se estacionaba frente a ellos. Yi Jung tomo la mano de su prometida y subió las maletas con la ayuda de su amigo. Para nadie paso desapercibido que Jan Di llevaba en un collar el anillo de la familia Yoon, aquel que había pertenecido a la madre de Ji Hoo hacia tanto tiempo y a su abuela antes de ella, tal vez estaban leyendo demasiado en la situación pero tenían la esperanza de que las cosas por fin se acomodaran.

_**Buenas noches lindas personas como pueden notar estoy algo retrasada y de cierta manera apurada, pero no podia perder el compromiso que tengo con ustedes.**_

_**Me tengo que retirar no sin antes agradecer por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Son grandes**_

_**Hoy no podre responder como quisiera pero seguro lo hare la proxima.**_

_**Si creen que lo merezco y la historia les gusta dejenmelo saber a traves de un review.**_

_**Ja ne**_


	4. Reencuentro con mi pasado

**_Boys before flowers no me pertenece... solo es una loca idea que me vino a la cabeza xD_**

Encontrar un hotel que no perteneciera a la poderosa alianza era complicado, sobre todo porque estos mismos eran los únicos que conocían a la perfección y los que les brindaban todas las facilidades que querían pero todos habían estado de acuerdo en que era lo mejor para Jan Di no estar cerca o si quiera relacionada con Shinhwa mientras estuviera aquí.

-¿No tienen una reservación en ningún hotel? ¿Ustedes llegaron aquí así… sin planear donde se quedarían?- había preguntado sorprendida una vez que sus amigos le habían dicho que no tenían idea de donde dormirían esa noche y por lo tanto debían buscar un algún hotel.

-Así es… queríamos vivir algo nuevo- mintió sin mucho éxito Wo Bin sabiendo que su amiga no se lo tragaría tan fácil.- Tu tampoco tienes una reservación ¿verdad?

-No lo sé,… aun no estoy segura, quedaron de llamarme para confirmar pero aun no lo han hecho…- el sonido entrante de un mensaje llamo su atención, lo abrió solo para encontrarse con que el remitente era Alex deshaciéndose en disculpas por no poder evitarlo al final, en cuanto lo leyó lo entendió perfecto, tendría que quedarse en algún hotel del grupo JK, pero sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando vio la dirección porque sabía donde era, lo conocía bastante bien, paso una semana hospedada en el. Apretó el celular y trato de calmar su acelerada respiración mientras sus amigos se daban cuenta de que sus planes de mantenerla alejada de cualquier cosa desagradable se iban por el drenaje.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

20 minutos después se encontraban en el lobby de lujo esperando que sus maletas fueran llevadas a sus habitaciones, la modelo tenía ya un lugar especialmente preparado pero fue un poco más difícil para sus acompañantes ya que habían llegado sin previo aviso, aunque no fue nada que no se pudiera solucionar con solo mencionar su relación con el dueño de prácticamente todo a su alrededor.

Jan Di estaba sentada en un mullido sofá en la esquina más alejada de la entrada de manera que nadie pudiera verla a simple vista, a su lado tenia a Ga Eul, quien veía todo con curiosidad y asombro, ella no sabía la historia que se escondía detrás de estas paredes ya que su amiga se había encargado de no contarle todos los detalles, ahora estaba agradecida por no haberlo hecho. Del otro lado se encontraba Wo Bin quien descansaba su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo justo detrás de sus hombros cualquiera que mirara pensaría que era algo normal, sin segundas intenciones pero si ponían un poco mas de atención descubrirían la mirada de pocos amigos y la manera en que se inclinaba protectoramente sobre la chica que se encogía sobre si misma llena de pánico. Yi Jung caminaba frente a ellos tranquilamente mientras escaneaba todo discretamente con los ojos tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio que pudiera alterar a su amiga para actuar rápidamente y sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible, no era una estrategia nueva, lo habían hecho antes pero aquí faltaba uno de ellos y era el factor más importante, el que la mantenía distraída y contenta: Ji Hoo.

-Jan Di podemos cambiar…- empezó con su ofrecimiento por quinta vez el alfarero y justo como las veces anteriores fue interrumpido casi inmediatamente.

-No hay tiempo… debo quedarme aquí, todo está preparado aquí…- desvió la mirada con nervios, mientras suspiraba, debia calmarse, debia borrar todo, tenía que cumplir con lo previsto rápido para poder largarse de ahí en cuanto todo terminara.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto su amiga sosteniendo su mano, la cual estaba fría y temblaba un poco, no entendía el porqué pero no quiso preguntar tenía la sensación de que era la única que no sabía que estaba pasando pero sabía que si lo decía en voz alta solo lo empeoraría, por su parte Jan Di tenía un presentimiento de que su pasado apareciera en cualquier momento.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabello cortó y hermosamente vestida de negro aunque de una manera sencilla se paseaba a escondidas por las salas principales de su hotel, revisando que todo estuviera perfecto para el gran evento de mañana, su esposo se había molestado infiernos cuando quisieron usarlos como sede principal del desfile repentinamente, sobre todo porque fue con 3 días de anticipación y usualmente se hacía con 3 meses, normalmente se les habría negado el permiso y el hubiera estado encantado de hacerlo, pero ella era una amante de la moda, aunque no ponía mucha atención y no tuvo más opción que complacerla con la condición de que ella debia encargarse de todo y llevarlo a comer palitos de pescado cuando volviera a Corea, por supuesto ella pagaría todo.

Rio tontamente mientras recordaba su cara de resignación, era un completo niño a veces y aunque a veces había sido difícil estaba segura de que de alguna manera sus heridas estaban siendo sanadas por lo tanto también estaba segura de que estaba haciéndolo feliz. Palmeo su mejilla, tenía que concentrarse si no quería que la regañara porque algo había salido mal. Volvió a revisar el lobby por tercera vez pero procurando poner atención esta vez, se aseguro de que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar y se dispuso a irse, hubiera seguido de largo si su mirada no se hubiera topado con la chica de cabello largo y expresión asombrada que se encontraba en una esquina.

-¿Ga Eul?- susurro sorprendida entrecerrando los ojos inmediatamente después noto a Yi Jung caminando en círculos, claro seguro habían decidido hacer un viaje romántico aunque estaba demasiado tenso para eso, tal vez habían peleado, después vio a Wo Bin sentado de manera protectora junto a una chica que se le hacía familiar. Su mandíbula se abrió de golpe cuando la reconoció, tenía el cabello mucho más largo, siempre había sido delgada pero su figura estaba más estilizada que en el pasado y su postura era casi perfecta a pesar de estar encogida en su lugar, sin embargo su rostro y mirada aun conservaba esa inocencia que la hacía verse hermosa.

-Todo estará bien, si ellos estuvieran aquí nosotros ya…- trato de hablar calmadamente Wo Bin para cambiar su expresión cuando el mundo de todos se cayó en pedazos o al menos eso les pareció.

-¡Jan Di!- el grito lleno la espaciosa habitación y logro que todos se congelaran antes de entrar en acción, el joven jefe de la mafia se lanzo prácticamente sobre su amiga mientras el heredero de la más grande colección de arte se paraba frente a ella tratando de ocultarla de la persona que seguro le causaría un terrible dolor- ¡Jan Di, soy yo!- el pánico aumento en todos quienes desesperadamente buscaban una salida rápida, la que habían contemplado previamente estaba siendo cubierta por la misma persona de la que querían escapar.- ¡Jan Di!- demasiado tarde la chica ya estaba a menos de 3 metros de ellos, su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad.

-Unnie- susurro aun temblando mientras se levantaba vacilante haciendo a un lado a sus protectores, no había opción, tenía que enfrentarlo, sus amigos se posaron detrás de ella, una muda pared de apoyo moral.

-¡Te extrañe!- prácticamente la tacleo por el abrazo que le dio, no era para nada la reacción que ninguno de ellos esperaba y eso tomo por sorpresa a la chica- ¿Por qué no te mantuviste en contacto conmigo o siquiera contestaste alguno de mis mensajes o llamadas o por lo menos alguna de mis cartas?

-Lo siento yo… me fui del país desde hace algún tiempo y tuve que cambiar mi teléfono un poco después, perdí varios números y casi no tengo tiempo… lo siento mucho- era extraño a pesar de que aun tenía un poco de miedo y estaba nerviosa no eran lo que había esperado sentir una vez que la volviera a ver.

-Tenemos que salir a cenar para ponernos al día… ¿Qué te parece hoy? Conozco un restaurante muy bueno- hablo rápidamente y sin tiempo a respuestas y a pesar de que no sentía lo que esperaba si había una punzada de dolor y miedo en el corazón de Jan Di, no estaba lista para pasar la tarde con ella, no aun, ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez podrían retomar su relación pero no ahora, no hasta que sus heridas hubieran sanado por completo.- Tu vendrás también Ga Eul por supuesto…

-Lo siento, ya tenemos planes, queremos recorrer un poco la ciudad como en los viejos tiempos, solo nosotros antes de que la agenda de Jan Di se vuelva tan apretada que no podamos ni verla- el heredero de la mafia se paro al lado de su amiga un poco adelante tratando de alejar a las chicas una de la otra de manera que pudiera protegerla. Jae Kyung pensó en el cómo papa oso protegiendo a su cría.

-¿Tu agenda?

-El desfile de modas de mañana… nuestra Jan Di es la modelo principal- el alfarero sonrió lleno de orgullo.

-¿Te hiciste modelo?- pregunto sorprendida, ahora todo cobraba sentido, su radical cambio de look, la presencia y seguridad que proyectaba con solo estar parada ahí, su vieja amiga estaría ya encogida y sonriendo nerviosamente mientras creía que engañaba a todos sin lograrlo. Ella solo asintió sonrojada.-Con más razón debemos ir a cenar…

-Lo siento Jae Kyung… desearíamos poder cancelar nuestros planes pero es la primera vez que Ga Eul viene y tenemos un largo recorrido, ella adora turistear- una sonrisa traviesa adorno sus labios mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida, haciendo que el anillo tomara toda la atención de la heredera, algo que su novia entendió perfectamente y es por ello que incluso ella lo puso más a la vista.

-Esperen… ustedes… ¿van a casarse?- la soltó casi inmediatamente y se abalanzo contra la pareja haciendo mil y un preguntas que solo lograron incomodarlos aunque dentro de ellos sintieron alivio por apartarla de su amiga. Aunque eso solo logro que ella pensara en la manera en que su relación se desarrollo, en cómo se sentía culpable por haberlos apartado uno del otro una vez más, aun cuando ella había renunciado años antes, pero si la vida y el destino lo habían llevado a su lado otra vez… ¿no era acaso eso una señal?- Jan Di yo lo…- fue en ese momento que lo noto, el pequeño objeto con el que su amiga no dejaba de jugar desde que la había encontrado; una delicada aleación de oro blanco que colgaba de una cadena, reconocía esos patrones, los había visto antes de eso estaba segura y creía saber que significaba- tu también…

-Debemos irnos ya si queremos hacer todo lo que planeamos…- dicho esto y tomando su mano Wo Bin la arrastro hacia la salida más próxima.

_**Buenas noches, una vez mas vengo a publicar rapidamente justo antes de que se acabe el dia!**_

_**De nuevo vengo muy apurada pero les agradezco por sus reviews y visitas... reitero son grandes.**_

_**Si creen que lo merezco dejenme un review para saber lo que piensan no cuestan xD**_

**_Debo retirarme_**

**_Ja ne_**


	5. Mi salvavidas

_**Boys before flowers no me pertenece... solo comparto mis ideas.**_

-Lo lamento, estaba casi seguro de que no estaban aquí…- comenzó a disculparse aunque se detuvo casi inmediatamente al ver su expresión ausente- ¿estás bien?

-¿Están seguros de que "el" no está aquí?- pregunto jalándolo para detenerlo de golpe, su tono era algo molesto ya que le habían asegurado que no debia preocuparse por ello y repentinamente se habían encontrado de frente con Jae Kyung.

-Hable con él hace 4 días, no tenía planeado venir en un futuro próximo…- contesto igual de confundido que todos y de la misma manera preocupado por la chica que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían salido del hotel.- Jan Di lo sentimos

-No tienen que disculparse, sabía que este día llegaría, mi error fue no estar preparada, pero creo que fue lo mejor, ya no siento ese peso…- en ningún momento dejo de jugar con el anillo, de alguna manera sentía que la persona que se lo había dado estaba cerca de ella y eso le daba fuerza para no caer, aun así no quería sentirse de esa manera, tal vez ver a Jae Kyung no había sido demasiado duro, pero otra cosa sería volver a ver a Jun Pyo, de ello estaba segura así que con algo de desesperación tomo su celular y marco su número siendo enviada al buzón inmediatamente, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que quería hacer y como colgaba y volvía a marcar.

-Ya debe venir para acá… su celular debe está apagado…- comento con preocupación Yi Jung sin apartar la vista de su amiga y notando como no se rendía a pesar de no recibir respuesta- Jan Di…

-No, el debe contestar- su mente le decía que lo que su amigo le había dicho era probable pero estaba nerviosa y hasta cierto punto también asustada, necesitaba escuchar su voz para calmarse, que le dijera que todo estaba bien como muchas veces antes. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y ella no podía permitírselo, debia ser fuerte…

-Tranquila, el llegara pronto y no estás sola, estamos contigo, como siempre, no te abandonaremos, pequeña mascota- con voz tranquila y juguetona aunque algo vacilante la atrajo hacia sus brazos tratando de calmarla, por un momento la chica pudo sentir el calor y la personalidad protectora de su amigo, claro, ella siempre lo supo, el era el que desde las sombras protegería a las personas importantes para él y ella tenía la suerte de ser una de esas personas importantes, momentos después los brazos de sus amigos la rodearon y solo hasta ese momento se permitió llorar porque sabía que ellos no la abandonarían.

**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_**

-Jan Di…- el dolor de cabeza no remitía, sus ojos se sentía pesados e incapaces de abrirse y la voz suave de su amiga hoy no ayudaba mucho, se había pasado la noche llorando aferrada a Ga Eul, asustada pero sin querer admitirlo del todo y aunque la había preocupado a muerte se calmo en cuanto ella se quedo dormida, aunque se removía de vez en cuando. –Jan Di lo siento, no quiero despertarte pero Alex esta aquí.

-Jan Di… querida... despierta- la sacudió un poco logrando que por fin se incorporara con un quejido, mostrando algo que lo horrorizo, su piel estaba pálida y tenía grandes ojeras lo que arruinaba completamente el estilo que trabajo tanto para esta pasarela, pero lo que más le asusto fue su mirada perdida- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-_Claro…_\- le contesto en ingles para después dirigirse a su amiga, quien aun estaba recostada junto a ella- ¿el no está aquí verdad?... solo esta Jae Kyung Unnie.

-Yi Jung está comprobando eso, pero parece que solo Unnie vino, aun así Wo Bin Sunbae está movilizando a su gente por si llega a aparecer no nos tome por sorpresa como ayer… tranquila no volverá a pasar- la rodeo delicadamente con sus brazos y trato de transmitirle su seguridad mientras su maquillista las veía sin entender mucho.- vamos a desayunar ahora ¿si?... nos están esperando en el comedor.

-Antes de eso…- el chico tomo una taza que había traído y se la ofreció a la joven modelo la cual negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-No tengo mucho apetito…

-Calmara tus nervios… y eso hará mas sencillo mi trabajo, si de por si me lo estás haciendo difícil Di, por favor.- la expresión en su rostro hizo que cediera y tomara la taza, el te estaba caliente y de alguna manera logro controlar un poco su estrés aunque no del todo pero si lo suficiente como para volverla funcional una vez más.

-¿No ha llegado?- en cuanto se levanto se dio cuenta que no había escuchado el celular ni una sola vez y que si él estuviera aquí, su compañía no serian ellos dos, no es que los despreciara pero en ese momento, lo que necesitaba era a alguien que la abrazara y entendiera su dolor.

-Su vuelo se retraso, trato de llamarte 10 veces mientras estaba en el intermedio pero estabas dormida y no quise despertarte, acababas de cerrar los ojos- su tono de disculpa no la hizo sentir mejor pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento así que se dispuso a entrar a la ducha.

-Jan Di, después de que desayunes vuelve aquí inmediatamente, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos que nadie note tu desvelo.- sonó molesto y es que realmente así se sentía, ella era una persona muy responsable y el hecho de que alguien la hiciera perder sus convicciones de esta manera lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Lo hare, gracias y lo siento Alex, no es mi intención que trabajes de mas- después de hacer una reverencia desapareció por la puerta del baño con la intención de no pensar más.

**_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_**

-Realmente odio esto- dijo por quinta vez aplicando una capa de maquillaje mas a las 6 que ya tenía bajo los ojos.

-Lo siento - contesto suavemente ya que se sentía un poco intimidada por la brusquedad con la que la trataba, el chico frente a ella suspiro teatralmente y se ocupo de esparcir polvo compacto para fijar el maquillaje, golpeando de mas la brocha contra su rostro, fue algo molesto incluso un poco doloroso pero era algo que ella jamás le diría- estoy haciéndote trabajar de mas.

-No es por eso Di- su voz sonó aun más molesta mientras alzaba la cara de la modelo de golpe para poner el labial- es solo que me molesta hacer esto, ponerte más maquillaje del que necesitas… normalmente tu solo usas un poco de base y rubor para dar color a esta pálida pero hermosa cara, rímel para enmarcar tus ojos y suaves sombras, pero hoy tuve que usar todo mi repertorio para lograr un apariencia normal en ti. Detesto tener que hacer esto.

-Lo siento- se disculpo una vez más, para ser ignorada.

-Termine- volteo la silla en donde estaba sentada bruscamente para que pudiera ver el trabajo. Ciertamente era exagerado para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada pero no era ni de lejos el más extravagante que había visto, las sombras en sus ojos solo hacían que estos se vieran más grandes, en general solo la hacían ver más dramática de lo que ya era, sin embargo no había pruebas de su desvelo pasado- Jenny tuvo que hacer algunas modificaciones al vestido para que el maquillaje cuadrara pero nadie lo notara.

-Gracias…- no entendía porque repentinamente tenia ganas de llorar.

-Si lloras lo arruinaras… es mejor que te cambies tu turno será pronto y debes estar lista – prácticamente le puso el vestido en la cara aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eres el mejor- acaricio con la punta de los dedos maravillandose con la suavidad del material.

-Es por eso que estoy contigo- su exprecion y voz se suavisaron, estaba agradecido por ser parte de su equipo sobretodo porque jamas le habia causado problemas, era responsable y realmente la apreciaba- anda, ve a cambiarte.

**_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_**

La pasarela siguio sin incidentes aunque no negaria que por primera vez desde su debut sus piernas temblaron al caminar, aunque eso no tenia nada que ver con su talento y seguridad, era mas bien la mirada constante de la dueña del hotel que la seguia todo el tiempo, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su confianza para sacar el evento adelante y para que nadie lo notara.

Para el final del desfile y la presentacion y agradecimiento para el diseñador y modelos, sus manos ya estaban sudando, los temblores eran dificiles de controlar y disimular y casi no podia seguir manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-... Jan Di- no habia escuchado lo anterior a su nombre pero actuo por inercia dando un paso al frente y agradeciendo. De reojo pudo ver como sus amigos se ponian de pie para aplaudir, eso la hizo poner una exprecion mas amable pero todo se hizo añicos cuando vio a su unnie brincando, gritando su nombre y tomandole mil y un fotos, ella sabia a donde irian a parar y era algo que no queria, no quería que él las viera, que invadiera el santuario que habia creado. Su respiracion se acelero, se sentia atrapada y estaba a punto de salir corriendo y dejar todo botado cuando lo vio, con un traje blanco, el color que mejor lo representaba, su cabello naturalmente arreglado y con esa sonrisa que podia iluminar el mundo, llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas y se dirigia directamente hacia la pasarela, algo que jamas habia hecho, Jan Di, olvidando por completo el mundo a su alrededor camino hacia él, queria correr, acortar la distancia, atraida como si de un iman se tratase todo para encontrarse a la mitad del camino, justo a la vista de todos, pero por primera vez a ninguno le importo, sobre todo a el que detestaba que los demás le pusieran más atención de la necesaria.

-Felicidades Jan Di, lo hiciste increíble- entrego las flores y analizo cada parte de su cara, notando inmediatamente que había llorado y que por supuesto ella no estaba bien.

-¿Lo viste todo?- pregunto sorprendida abriendo los ojos demás, luciendo tan frágil, logrando que el chico pasara los brazos por su cintura y la acercara delicadamente a su cuerpo en un abrazo sutil propio de darse en público según ellos.

-Llegue justo a tiempo para verte, estoy tan aliviado- susurro en su oído de manera que nadie pudiera escucharlo, su voz y calidez casi la hacen derretirse, su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajo ante su contacto.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor… gracias por estar aquí.

-Eres fuerte, estoy tan orgulloso de ti por haber aceptado esto y enfrentarlo sola, pero ya no es necesario que lo hagas, ahora estoy aquí y nos encargaremos de esto juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho- si no hubieran estado rodeados de gente ella probablemente habría llorado con sollozos incluidos pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era sentirse agradecida por tenerlo en su vida y sobre todo porque él la hubiera escogido a ella.

-Gracias- susurro de vuelta mientras él la soltaba y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla y acariciaba su cabello, después se alejo un paso como para demostrar que su relación era lo más formal posible, había un montón de rumores a cerca de ellos pero jamás lo habían aclarado, no lo habían aceptado pero tampoco negado y la pequeña muestra de cariño solo había logrado murmullos y risas apagadas, fue en ese momento en que ella lo entendió justo como cuando empezó a salir con él, como cuando acepto que sus sentimientos hacia el no estaban del todo muertos, por supuesto no iba a hacer su vida privada publica, pero al menos podía compartir un poco de su felicidad, así que entrelazo su mano con la de el acercándolo más y de la misma manera en que lo había sorprendido años atrás en el concurso de fotos de boda, se puso de puntillas, a pesar de que tenia zapatillas el aun seguía siendo demasiado alto, y rozo sus labios con los suyos, era más una caricia que un beso pero fue suficiente para hacerlo sonrojarse, justo después también beso su mejilla dejándolo aun mas sorprendido.

-Te amo- fueron las dos sencillas palabras que hicieron que el mundo de ambos comenzara a correr diferente, ella olvido completamente sus preocupaciones y el olvido a la gente a su alrededor como siempre dejándolos a ellos dos en su pequeña burbuja, una que ella había ignorado durante tanto tiempo, pero que su Sunbae siempre creaba para ella, para hacerla sentir mejor, para hacerla sentir amada- Te amo Ji Hoo, gracias por todo.

_**Ok chicos primero que nada buenas noches y gracias por su constante apoyo y visitas hacia mi historia loca, espero les siga gustando, creanme aunque a veces las ideas parecen fluir solas algunos dias me es realmente dificil escribir algo asi que tengo que hacerme el tiempo para ver episodios claves del dorama para hacerlo lo mas apegado que se pueda (que gran sacrificio no? xD) bueno... proseguire a contestar sus reviews.**_

**_elyie32: me alegro que mi historia te parezca interesante y si, es semanal procuro postear capitulo entre lunes y martes dado que son los dias que puedo tener unos minutos libres. Me pone muy feliz el saber que mi Jan Di te guste. Ojala te siga gustando. Y por cierto Ji Hoo ya aparecio! espera mas de el porque por supuesto este hombre estara ahi siempre para su nutria. Jun Pyo aparecera por supuesto pero aun faltan bastantes capitulos primero quiero que se desarrolle un poco mas la historia de amor entre Ji Hoo y Jan Di._**

**_Abi: gracias por tu constante apoyo y espero que esta historia te siga gustando tanto como a mi me encanta escribirla._**

**_medrano19: claro que tendra una segunda, tercera y cuarta parte xD... el punto de la historia es el romance de Ji Hoo y Jan Di pero tambien el como ha avanzado y como podra enfrentarse al fantasma mas grande de su pasado que es Jun Pyo, su prueba mas grande sera su encuentro con el. Espero que cuando el encuentro pase sea de tu agrado._**

**_The darkness princess: asi es esto se pone cada vez mas interesante jeje... adoro la pareja de Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo, se que no se dio pero aun asi no paro de imaginarmelos juntos y como sus caracteres se complementaban perfectamente. Ademas ambos son personajes de gran corazon que merecen felicidad asi que por que no encontrarla juntos._**

**_Gracias otra vez por sus reviews, recuerden que de eso vivo xD soy como campanita... necesito reviews para vivir! _**

**_Les agradezco su apoyo incluso si solo se pasan a leer pero no cuesta nada a veces dejar un pequeño comentario no creen? xD_**

**_Hasta el proximo lunes o martes_**

**_Ja ne..._**


	6. Las inseguridades de Ji Hoo

_**Boys before flowers no me pertenece, solo comparto mis locas ideas.**_

-Crei que jamas nos dejarian ir- suspiro Jan Di entrando a su habitacion mientras dejaba caer estrenduosamente su bolsa al suelo- cada dia se vuelven un poco mas sofocantes.

-Bueno, después de lo que hiciste no es para menos- rio despreocupado siguiéndola y estirándose de una manera que a la modelo le recordó a un gato.

-Yo solo quería que todos supieran que eres mio- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, quitandose las zapatillas de golpe, le dolían los pies después de caminar con ellas todo el día. Si por ella fuera hubiera regresado a su habitación después del evento pero era casi obligatorio asistir a la fiesta posterior, sobre todo porque todos querían hablar con los protagonistas de la noche, normalmente se quedaban 30 min y después se iban a cenar a algún lado para festejar el éxito, pero hoy la chica estaba mas solicitada que de costumbre aclarando punto por punto que tipo de relación tenia con el joven aspirante a medico, tuvo que dejar en claro que si estaban juntos pero no dio ningún detalle, la prensa no le quitaba el ojo de encima por lo que tuvo que quedarse hasta el final de la noche, sin contar que sus amigos también estaban ahí y parecían disfrutar mucho del ambiente, Ga Eul miraba todo con sorpresa y fuliminaba a todas sus compañeras que siquiera se atrevían a voltear a ver a su prometido, este solo reia con ternura al ver las reacciones de su novia y recompensaba sus esfuerzos dedicándole su atención a nadie más que a ella, Wo Bin estaba coqueteando como siempre y Ji Hoo se limitaba a sostener su mano fuertemente mientras estaban sentados en una mesa esperando que todo terminara.- así que ahora ya todos lo saben.

-Eres todo un caso Geum Jan Di tu…- se vio interrumpido por un sonoro bostezo de parte de su acompañante, había pasado mas despierta de lo que estaba acostumbrada así que sus ojos se estaban cerrando y apenas si coordinaba el movimiento, como por ejemplo no podía desabrocharse los botones de su abrigo por mas que lo intentaba- ¿Qué haces? No puedes ni encontrar el botón… ven- dicho esto tomo su muñeca y la acerco a el de golpe por lo que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni aunque lo hubiera querido y como todo un caballero comenzó a deshacer los botones uno por uno para deslizar el abrigo de sus hombros mientras ella con los ojos cerrados se dejaba hacer.

-Ten cuidado es mi abrigo favorito, no puedes ensuciarlo ¿ok?- amenazo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa aun con los parpados caidos por el sueño, logrando que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que deberias comprarte uno nuevo...- le dijo una vez que tuvo la prenda entre sus manos, el cuello comenzaba a verse deshilachado al igual que los puños, el gris estaba mas apagado que antes, pero despues de todo ya habían pasado 4 años desde que pudo llamarlo nuevo y el hecho de que lo usara prácticamente a diario no ayudaba.

-Tu me lo regalaste- fue toda la explicacion que dio mientras comenzaba a cabezear.

-Entonces debo comprar otro, ¿blanco o lo prefieres de otro color?

-Realmente no me interesa mucho el color, pero esta fue la primera cosa que me compraste cuando inicie mi nueva vida en New York.

-Corrijo, fue la primera cosa que compre y que aceptaste, hubo muchos antes de este pero siempre me hacías devolverlos.

-A lo que me refiero, es que es demasiado valioso para mi, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me lo regalaste?- el chico asintió levemente mientras los recuerdos venían a su mente.

**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_**

_Había sido en su primera sesión de fotos como modelo oficial, después de haber firmado el contrato con Jenny, más bien después de que esta casi la había obligado a hacerlo. La chica rechazo todos los intentos de prestarle ropa de la colección para abrigarse, ya que había olvidado traer un suéter, alegando que irían a recogerla, lo cual no era una mentira, el chico estaba recostado en el pequeño mini Cooper de color blanco, esperándola como siempre que terminaba alguno de sus múltiples trabajos para llevarla a casa._

_-El nuevo estilista me odia- fue lo primero que dijo al verlo, provocando la sonrisa entre burlona y tierna que aparecía cada vez que una situación así surgía._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Detesta como me visto, dice que mi ropa esta fuera de moda y que no es bueno para mi imagen… bla bla bla- el puchero enojado que apareció en su cara solo lo hizo más gracioso ante sus ojos._

_-Entonces a mi va a amarme- ella lo interrogo con la mirada mientras su sonrisa se extendía mas- tengo algo para ti y creo que en este caso servirá- quitándole importancia abrió la cajuela del pequeño auto para sacar una caja de tamaño considerable y ofrecérsela._

_-¿Qué es esto?- la única respuesta que recibió fue que señalara el objeto, dando a entender que debia abrirlo, a regañadientes lo hizo solo para encontrar dentro un abrigo ¾ de color gris claro, su estilo y corte era algo que sus compañeros llamarían atemporal y por el material del que estaba hecho estaba claro que era muy caro- Sunbae… no debiste, no puedo…_

_-No digas nada, está claro que lo necesitas- la interrumpió de golpe haciendo notar como temblaba por el frio, así que lo saco de la caja y la ayudo a ponérselo aunque ella aun estaba algo reticente a aceptarlo pero no podía negar que se estaba congelando y es que los inviernos en New York eran incluso mas fríos que en Corea y justo hoy se le había olvidado su chamarra, algo que por supuesto su amigo había notado de inmediato esa mañana cuando la había recogido para llevarla a trabajar pero no dijo nada con la esperanza de que por fin aceptara un regalo suyo- además considéralo como tu primer prenda de trabajo, con esto podrás presentarte a donde quieras y así el nuevo maquillista no te odiara tanto._

_-Sunbae…- se acurruco mas dentro de la prenda y noto que era completamente cálida justo como la persona frente a ella. Ji Hoo se permitió analizarla dándose cuenta que carecía completamente de ropa de abrigo._

_\- Jan Di… te he dicho mil veces que si no te cuidas vas a resfriarte- dicho esto se quito el gorro de lana que llevaba y se lo puso a la chica acomodándolo de manera que se viera como parte del atuendo, sujeto sus manos y se las llevo a los labios para exhalar y calentar un poco sus ya casi moradas extremidades antes de quitarse sus guantes y ponérselos._

_-Pero ¿y tú?_

_-Estoy bien_

_-No es la primera vez que haces esto por mi… ¿lo recuerdas verdad?- una sonrisa adorno sus labios, algo que lo dejo encantado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se quito uno de los guantes y se lo puso._

_-Gracias… - susurro viendo fijamente su mano enguantada y notando por primera vez que seguro en ese momento ambos lucían como una pareja, los dos con el mismo color de ropa y usando un guante cada uno. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos- ahora entra al auto que debemos pasar a una farmacia para comprar medicina contra el resfriado.- abrió la puerta para ella mientras tomaba la pequeña mochila que llevaba sus cosas y la empujaba ligeramente._

_-Pero aun no estoy resfriada…_

_-Digamos que tengo un presentimiento…- cerró la puerta delicadamente y dio la vuelta para encontrar la farmacia más cercana._

**_0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0_**

El joven médico no pudo evitar reírse ante el recuerdo y volvió a la realidad completamente feliz porque fue la primera cosa que le dio esperanza para seguir adelante y esperarla el tiempo necesario.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¿No deberías irte a cambiar para dormir?- pregunto una vez que vio su mirada acusadora, por supuesto ella sabía lo que pensaba, no podía ocultarle nada.- Basta, anda ve a cambiarte antes de que te quedes dormida parada- tuvo que llevarla la mitad del camino para asegurarse de que no se cayera, tal vez era una exageración pero el siempre era así cuando ella estaba involucrada.

-Por cierto Sunbae… ¿Dónde están tus cosas?- trato de detenerse solo para notar que aparte de su maleta vacía en el rincón mas alejado de la habitación no había nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba exactamente como lo dejo esa mañana.

-En el cuarto de Yi Jung- reanudo la marcha hacia el baño y la encerró allí para que pudiera cambiarse a gusto aunque sabía que debia hablar para mantenerla despierta así que se recargo en la puerta y siguió con la plática- estaba apurado para llegar a verte así que no tuve tiempo de hacer una reservación, incluso tuve que cambiarme en el avión, por eso Yi Jung guardo mis cosas.

-No era necesario… pudiste haberlas dejado aquí- dijo saliendo con su pijama de pantalón de franela y sudadera larga, cuando lo hacía sola era sorprendentemente rápida para cambiarse, algo que en el medio tal vez la beneficiaba aunque si alguien la viera con ese atuendo seguramente sus puntos bajarían.

-¿Se vería bien si me quedo en el cuarto de mi novia?- pregunto medio en broma medio en serio, con la revelación de esa tarde ya no estaba muy seguro de donde estaba parado, ¿debían cuidarse más ahora que todos sabían acerca de su relación? ¿Deberian seguir como hasta ahora? No estaba muy seguro de que es lo que eso significaba para ambos.

-Nunca nos ha importado antes- eso era cierto, pero ella noto sus miedos, se acerco a él y tomando sus mejillas hizo que bajara un poco la cara para que pudiera verla a los ojos- Sunbae no pienses en esto de mas, yo no lo hago, no tenemos que culparnos o arrepentirnos, es nuestra vida y nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, todo seguirá igual, porque nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado en nada, así que deja de preocuparte ¿ok?- dicho esto se paró de puntillas jalándolo un poco para lograr que quedaran a la misma altura y lo beso, esta vez de manera diferente, dejando sus labios pegados a los del chico de manera persistente, el no hizo otra cosa más que dejar que el tierno beso eliminara cualquier rastro de inseguridad de su sistema.

-Gracias…- susurro cuando se separaron abrazándola por la cintura y pegando su frente a la de ella, tratando de percibir el calor que siempre lo hacía sentir como en casa.

-No tienes porque agradecer… ahora prepárate para dormir- su voz mandona lo hizo reír pero cuando ella lo señalo decidido que tal vez lo mejor era obedecer.

-Espera… ¿me estas enviando a dormir y tu no planeas hacerlo aun?- reclamo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos cuando la vio sentarse en el tocador y tomar el cepillo.

-Debo cepillarlo, si no lo hago Alex me matara… mientras tu duerme, mañana será un día muy largo- comenzó con el largo y cansado proceso de darle el tratamiento adecuado a su cabello mientras su novio se recostaba en la cama viéndola a través del espejo.

-¿Has hablado con el abuelo?- trato de cambiar el tema, la mirada intensa de Ji Hoo siempre la ponía nerviosa.

-Claro, me regaño por dejarte venir sola, dijo que no había nada más importante que tu, así que re agendo la reunión para que fuera en Corea y el pudiera asistir y me envió de inmediato aquí, incluso uso uno de sus contactos para conseguirme un boleto más rápido- ambos rieron, el abuelo no podía verlos separados, desde que el siguiera a Jan Di hasta Estados Unidos él los veía como una unidad invencible, debían estar juntos siempre, habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, y aunque al principio los dos se sentían incómodos con ese tema, esa idea en el presente no les sonaba tan descabellada.

-¿Sigue insistiendo con lo mismo?- susurro algo preocupada, por supuesto el no era tonto y se había dado cuenta casi inmediatamente de que Jan Di portaba el anillo de bodas y compromiso de la familia Yoon, tal vez no de la manera en que debia pero el hecho de que ella lo tuviera en su poder significaba que la relación era más que formal, desde ese momento el abuelo había estado presionando para que escogieran una fecha para la boda pero ambos habían ignorado las quejas y sugerencias y habían cambiado el tema tan pronto como pudieron

-Por supuesto, al menos ya logre que deje de insistir con la boda, pero está enfocado que debemos dar a conocer nuestro compromiso… algo que creo no es tan loco.- la modelo se tenso, no quería hablar de ello, al menos no aun y no es que no lo amara si no que se sentía presionada y no quería tomar una decisión precipitada cuando los sentimientos de Ji Hoo estaban en juego, ella caminaba a su propio ritmo y él lo sabía, fue como cuando acepto su propuesta, llevaba meses pidiéndoselo y extrañamente siempre encontraba una excusa para decir que no, hasta que un día cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido y era su última esperanza, sencillamente le pregunto si algún día se casarían, la había mirado sorprendido a lo que ella solo contesto con una sonrisa haciéndole pedirle matrimonio una vez mas pero esta vez había aceptado el anillo, no tenia caso seguir insistiendo sobre todo porque sabía las razones por las que continuaba posponiéndolo- Jan Di, ¿sabes por qué no estoy presionándote con esto verdad?

-No, realmente nunca me has aclarado eso- era la primera vez que se preguntaba eso, daba por hecho que él quería casarse lo más pronto posible pero y que tal si había cambiado de parecer, si solo lo había hecho porque su abuelo quería verlo comprometido y por ello su indecisión le convenía.

-No te hagas ideas- como siempre era sorprendentemente bueno para leer su mente y siempre adivinaba lo que estaba pensando, sobre todo porque su cara reflejaba todo con total claridad- si por mi fuera llevaríamos tiempo casados pero no quiero obligarte a nada sin que estés segura de tus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Espera… ¿estás dudando de mis sentimientos?- el chico desvió la mirada, por supuesto que era feliz a su lado y era precisamente por eso que no quería admitirlo pero dentro de él existía la creencia de que solo era el salvavidas, el flotador provisional hasta que el volviera a ella.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Acepte casarme contigo- casi grito poniéndose de pie y caminando directo hacia él para mostrarle el anillo que colgaba de la cadena que nunca se quitaba- Esto lo prueba… ¿crees que si no te amara lo suficiente lo hubiera aceptado? ¿Sabiendo lo que significa para ti? ¿Crees que soy así de egoísta?

-No es eso- la chica quiso alejarse pero antes de que pudiera si quiera llegar a la esquina de la cama la tomo de la muñeca y la sentó de golpe a su lado- jamás creería que eres egoísta, pero dime ¿Qué pasaría si te encontrarías a Jun Pyo mañana? ¿Cómo reaccionarias? ¿Cómo si no lo conocieras y regresarías a mí como si nada?

-No, yo… no estoy muy segura…- el tomo su mano, demostrando por primera vez lo que sentía ante ese pensamiento y era nada más que puro y llano miedo, miedo a que ella lo dejara, ahora que sabía lo que era estar a su lado y ser correspondido no creía poder sobrevivir a una vida sin ella, no es que no creyera que lo amara, el sabia que lo hacía pero ¿y si el amor que sentía por Gu Jun Pyo era más fuerte? ¿Si sus sentimientos hacia el renacían con tal fuerza dejando de fuera lo que ella sentía por él?

-¿Vez? Es por ello que…- no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y su cara recargargarse en su pecho mientras lagrimas cálidas caían sobre su camisa.

-No quiero perderte- susurro casi en un sollozo sin poder controlar sus lagrimas. El pánico la invadió ¿Por qué nunca habían hablado de eso? ¿Por qué dejaron que esos sentimientos de inseguridad crecieran tanto? Tal vez ahora era demasiado tarde para convencerlo de lo que sentía, tal vez ya no podía remediarlo y el la dejaría.- No soportaría hacerlo.

-Y no lo harás… ni aunque decidieras regresar a él lo harías, porque yo siempre estaría a tu lado- era cierto, todo lo que ella quería eran ordenes para él y si lo necesitaba como amigo aunque eso lo matara todos los días. Paso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo pego a él, después acaricio su cabello para tratar de calmarla.

-Eso es justo lo que no quiero… mi relación con Gu Jun Pyo fue intensa, llena de problemas y obstáculos que cruzar pero fue hermosa, me hizo sentir fuerte muchas veces, pero solo era un amor adolescente, no lo negare lo ame demasiado pero lo que tengo contigo, mi relación contigo no solo me hace sentir fuerte, también me hace sentir viva y amada todo el tiempo no solo en instantes aislados, lo que tenemos no es algo que inicio repentinamente hace 3 años, lo nuestro empezó desde el mismo momento que nos conocimos hace 8 años, no lo había notado o me cegué a propósito por protegerme del dolor que me causaba tu relación con Seo Hyun Unnie, pero eras el único que aparecía ahí en mis momentos más dolorosos y me hacia sonreír, el único que me conoce lo suficiente y aunque pareciera imposible me regalabas felicidad cuando estaba a punto de caer, estoy segura que no hubiera llegado tan lejos si tu no hubieras estado ahí… no sé como reaccionare o que pasara cuando lo vuelva a ver pero de lo que estoy segura es de que eso no cambiara el hecho de que te amo y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días, porque ahora que he visto la realidad no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil, porque tú eres mío y yo soy tuya, ¿entendiste Yoon Ji Ho?

-Geum Jan Di, eres única, ¿Cómo es que haces que te ame mas a cada minuto?- susurro con la voz quebrada por tragarse las lagrimas de felicidad, ahora entendía un poco mas lo que ella sentía y aunque no se comparara con sus sentimientos al menos se acercaba un poco- así que tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo- la chica asintió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y a él se le derritió el corazón- tratare de metérmelo en la cabeza- rio suavemente y se inclino para besar sus labios. No era la primera vez que pasaban la noche juntos, en New York prácticamente vivían juntos pero todo era muy inocente, el no se atrevería a tocarla hasta que estuvieran casados por dos razones: su abuelo y porque la amaba demasiado, así que se limitaban a dormir en la misma cama abrazándose el uno al otro para desvanecer sus problemas y acercarse aun mas.

_**Hola!**_

_**Vengo con un capitulo mas de mi loca historia, espero les guste. Trate de hacerla mas larga porque me han pedido que escriba mas, sin embargo no se si siempre podre hacerla de esta manera por falta de tiempo, la universidad me trae loca y apenas tengo horas de sueño, aun asi amo escribir asi que tratare de darme tiempo para escribir un poco mas.**_

_**The darkness princess: que bueno que te haya gustado la aparicion de Jae Kyung... por supuesto habra un capitulo dedicado a las parejas secundarias de esta novela, como lo es Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung, espero que cuando llegue el momento lo disfrutes n.n**_

_**elyie32: Gracias por tu apoyo constante... si me han dicho que Jan Di en este aspecto es un poquitin exagerada (esta bien tal vez mucho xD) sin embargo a mi en el dorama me parece un poco dramatica tambien, sin embargo cree a mi Jan Di de esta manera por una razon... la cual tiene que ver con la manera en como termino con Jun Pyo y tambien un poco con Ji Hoo, sin embargo no puedo adelantarte nada sin arruinar el curso de la historia y tambien sin contarte todo aqui xD tendras que esperar muajajajaja... en cuanto a la relacion Ji Hoo y Jan Di, si va a estar mucho mas desarrollada, esto es solo como una pequeña introduccion a lo que vendra mas adelante. Y si, veras como es su vida en Nueva York... espero que te guste cuando lo leas.**_

_**Abi: que bueno que te guste mi historia... en cuanto al reencuentro si vendra, lo prometo, pero sera mucho mas adelante en la historia, con decirte que llevo escritos muchos capitulos y apenas estoy escribiendo el tan esperado reencuentro, no puedo decirte cuantos exactamente pero si puedo decirte que es mucho mas adelante, espero sigas disfrutando de la historia.**_

_**eli chiva: y por ultimo y no menos importante por ello una de mis lectoras mas constantes, estoy realmente agradecida con todas ustedes, a todas las personas a las que les contesto es porque siempre se dan un tiempo para darme un review no importa si es corto o largo pero de esta manera me demuestran que alguien si lee mi historia y que le gusta y me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo xD. Gracias. Ji Hoo, ese hombre, que puedo decir de el? lo amo! asi que yo tambien ame su aparicion (a pesar de que yo lo escribo brinque redactando esa parte xD) y si como dije antes mi Jan Di es un poquito exagerada pero tiene que ver con los hechos del pasado que se sucitaron en mi cabecita, tal vez no lo explique claramente, pero esta historia esta situada despues del final de boys before flowers, despues de que Jun Pyo le pidiera matrimonio a Jan Di, pasaron muchos hechos extraños envolviendo a este trio amoroso que despues se convirtio en cuarteto (por supuesto todo dentro de mi imaginacion) que provocaron que Jan Di se volviera de esta manera, algo miedosa de volver a ver al que fuera su primer amor, a Ji Hoo algo sobreprotector y a Jae Kyung la orillo a sentirse culpable... no puedo decir mas, lo explicare mas adelante pero primero quiero que vean la relacion de amor entre la pequeña nutria y su bombero... espero entiendan (tambien espero que esto haya despejado un poco tu duda y la de elyie32). En cuanto a tu duda de si estan casados o no, creo que este capitulo la aclara xD. Y si, algunas dudas espero se aclaren con el curso de la historia y si no puedes seguir preguntandome en tus reviews jaja aunque deje el tono de misterio xD.**_

_**Como siempre agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review y leer mi historia, no se que haria sin ustedes y sin su apoyo. Nos vemos el proximo lunes... mas bien nos leemos.**_

_**Ja ne**_


	7. Mi familia y mi unnie

_**Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece, solo comparto estas ideas.**_

Caminar rápido con zapatos altos no era algo que le agradara mucho, pero desgraciadamente era ya parte de su rutina diaria. Miro el reloj por quinta vez y apresuro el paso, si esto seguía como estaba sus amigos se molestarían mucho por lo tarde que llegaría. Estaba a punto de pasar la puerta principal cuando lo noto, al chico sentado en el sillón de la esquina, el más oculto del lugar, sonriendo se acerco a él solo para encontrar que estaba profundamente dormido en una posición que estaba segura era bastante incómoda pero que a él parecía no molestarle.

Extrañamente no tuvo el valor de despertarlo, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba desvelado ni nada por el estilo, solo era su gusto por dormir. Olvidando todo repentinamente se sentó a su lado para observarlo, aunque eso la hizo sentir como una acosadora no le importo, nunca había entendido ese extraño don que tenia de quedarse dormido en todas partes pero hoy agradecía que pudiera hacerlo porque de esa manera podía observarlo sin preocupaciones, se sintió afortunada, era realmente guapo y no solo físicamente si no que también su corazón era hermoso, tan paciente y terco como para sortear los obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos.

-Gracias otra vez por salvarme- susurro muy bajo para no despertarlo aunque él se removió incomodo, trato de reprimir una risa y se quedo quieta para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, aunque no funciono.

-¿Jan Di?- pregunto aun adormilado con los ojos medio abiertos.

-Si, siento haberte despertado… ¿has estado aquí mucho tiempo?- asintió lentamente y dejo que su cabeza se resbalara del respaldo a su hombro, de manera que su cara quedaba entre su cuello y su clavícula, frente a frente casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón que emanaba desde su pecho, lo cual lo tranquilizaba.

-Estaba esperándote…- su voz adormilada la hizo querer reír pero se contuvo para no moverlo más.

-¿Todo este tiempo?- dijo entre burlona y preocupada, la reunión con el staff de la pasarela anterior había durado más de tres horas, mucho más de lo previsto y a pesar de que estaba preparada para ello lo más seguro es que su Sunbae no. El asintió levemente haciéndole cosquillas con su fleco. El se limito a acurrucarse más, provocando que ella pasara delicadamente sus dedos por su cabello.- Pudiste haber entrado…

-Me siento incomodo con personas que no conozco- se apresuro a contestar como si nada, como si del clima se tratara.

-¡Aish! Eres tan huraño… pudiste ir con los demás a desayunar y esperar a que los alcanzara…

-Y dejarte sola… no es algo que me emocione, cuando no estoy contigo las cosas más extrañas te pasan, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar- se pego mas a ella tratando de ahogar los sonidos de la gente que los rodeaba sin reparar en su presencia.

-Yah, Sunbae yo no…

-Y como les dije… ahí están nuestros tortolos favoritos- la voz algo burlona de Wo Bin los sorprendió, tanto que se separaron bruscamente pero al ver que solo era el seguido de cerca por Yi Jung y Ga Eul volvió a recostarse en su hombro provocando que la modelo se pusiera roja- ¿no les interesamos? Llevamos horas esperándolos y morimos de hambre. ¿No es cierto Yi Jung?

-Sunbae, no mientas- interrumpió divertida Ga Eul antes de que su novio pudiera si quiera abrir la boca- sabían que esto pasaría así que realmente acabamos de reunirnos. Ustedes no se preocupen.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde quieren ir a desayunar?- abrazando por la cintura a su novia comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la esperanza de que los demás lo siguieran.

-Yo quiero comida italiana… es una costumbre para nosotros- grito mientras trotaba hasta llegar al nivel de sus amigos y caminaba al lado de Ga Eul pasando su brazo por sus hombros pegándola a él y alejándola de su amigo.

-¡Yah! Song Wo Bin ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltala inmediatamente!- su grito lleno el recinto provocando que varios huéspedes voltearan a verlos, aunque al Don Juan y ex Casanova de los F4 no les importo a la chica que se encontraba en medio si, se encogió lo mas que pudo quedando más cerca del príncipe de la mafia.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? A ella no le molesta- volvió a gritar, iniciando así un estira y afloje donde el objeto principal era la mejor amiga de la modelo.

-Deberíamos ir con ellos si no queremos que destruyan el lugar- Ji Hoo suspiro y decidió hacerle caso a su novia así que se puso de pie, tomo la pequeña mochila que funcionaba como el bolso de la chica y la levanto de golpe tomando su mano y jalándola para poder alcanzarlos.

-Jan Di, dile que está siendo terco y que no tiene razón alguna para ponerse así- se quejo como niño pequeño su amigo y paso su brazo por su cintura, algo que molesto al músico pero al contrario que Yi Jung el reacciono de una manera más sutil, solo la jalo para cambiarla de lado y así el quedar entre Wo Bin y Jan Di- Aish… par de celosos, desde que tienen novia han cambiado tanto.

-Sunbae, tal vez deberíamos conseguirte una a ti- medio grito la educadora para solo ser ignorada sutilmente con un gesto de la mano del chico que caminaba ahora delante de las parejas. La chica compartió una mirada con su mejor amiga y como siempre se comunicaron sin palabras, sonriendo se separaron de sus respectivas parejas y corrieron hasta llegar al joven príncipe para tomar cada una uno de sus brazos y arrastrarlo al restaurante.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

-¿Entonces iras a la semana de la moda en Paris?- el tenedor de Ga Eul se había estrellado contra el suelo cuando había escuchado la noticia, era un sueño hecho realidad ser una de las modelos principales y su amiga lo había logrado por sus propios meritos, se sentía tan orgullosa de ella- Es fantástico Jan Di, es… no tengo palabras.

-No es para tanto, es como un desfile de modas mas- le resto importancia mientras apretaba la mano de Ji Hoo que sujetaba bajo la mesa, el contenía la risa fingiendo una tos, el había sido la primera persona en saber la noticia justo después de que le avisaron en la mañana, la chica había gritado, brincado y se había abalanzado a sus brazos tumbándolo en el sillón en el que estaba sentado leyendo un libro. Una reacción muy diferente a la de ahora.

-Un desfile en el que solo participan las mejores modelos del mundo, los mejores diseñadores y en el que solo se presentan los seguros éxitos de la siguiente temporada, un evento internacional que solo pasa una vez al año. Serian como los oscares del mundo de la moda, pero por supuesto para nuestra Jan Di es solo un desfile mas- las palabras del joven alfarero hicieron reír a los presentes.

-Dejen de burlarse de mi- hizo un pequeño berrinche que se desvaneció en cuanto sintió los labios de su novio en su frente.

-No te molestes ¿si? Ahora desayuna- le quito su plato y comenzó a cortar sus hot cakes para hacerle más fácil comer, era algo común entre ellos pero causo risas en sus acompañantes.

-La semana de la moda es en dos meses ¿verdad?- Jan Di asintió demasiado ocupada viendo a su compañero como para contestar con palabras- ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Wo Bin Sunbae… aun hay demasiado tiempo…

-No, de hecho debo irme en un mes para pruebas de vestido, maquillaje, luz...- comenzo a enumerar las mil cosas que tenia que hacer mientras su novio le devolvia su plato y comenzaba a comer ignorandolos a todos y gruñendo de vez en cuando.

-Ji Hoo ¿cual es tu problema?- pregunto el alfarero despues de verlo quejarse por sexta vez. Su amigo lo ignoro mientras seguia comiendo.

-Detesta que me vaya tanto tiempo- contesto la modelo por el algo triste, ya habian hablado sobre ello mas temprano y por mas que intentaron acoplarse a la agenda del otro fue imposible hacerlo, ya que dentro de poco seria su examen profesional y no disponia de mucho tiempo por lo que la unica opcion que quedaba era que solo se encontraran una vez al mes o durante el mismo avento, lo cual no los ponia muy contentos.- el tiempo pasa muy rápido- le susurró al oido antes de besar su mejilla y acariciar su cabello, siendo recompensada con la sonrisa y mirada llena de amor de su sunbae.

-¡Jan Di! ¡Ga Eul!- el grito los congeló a todos y detuvo las risas de golpe dejando en su lugar un ambiente tenso.

Wo Bin busco inmediatamente a la gente que había traido para interceptarla en un caso como este solo para encontrarse con que habían sido reducidos por los guardaespaldas de Jae Kyung, "chica lista" pensó, sabía que los estaba siguiendo desde que salieron del hotel pero no se imaginó que apareceria como si nada frente a ellos, ahora lo confirmaba era un monstruo.

Las miradas de todos se enfocaron en la modelo la cual había perdido el color y se aferraba al brazo de su compañero como si la vida dependiera de eso.

-Me alegra encontrarlos aquí, que coincidencia, ayer quería verlos pero se fueron tan rápido que no me dio tiempo… como sea, estoy tan contenta de verlos a todos, ¿me puedo sentar?- su manera rápida de hablar no les había permitido comprender todo hasta el momento de la pregunta, causando diferentes reacciones pero la principal fue la del joven aspirante a medico tan sutil que nadie lo percibió, excepto Jan Di, ella ya lo había visto varias veces, la expresión que tenía cuando estaba a punto de proteger algo que realmente le importaba, sin tener cuidado en sus acciones o en las consecuencias, ella no podía permitirlo, no importaba cuan incomoda o asustada se ponía teniéndola alrededor, aun así era su Unnie y el cariño que le tenía seguía ahí, así que puso una mano en su hombro y le suplico con la mirada que se detuviera y él como siempre hacia, cedió a sus deseos.

-Por supuesto Unnie, siéntate y acompáñanos- la sonrisa algo nerviosa pero sincera que apareció en sus labios sorprendió a todos incluyendo a la heredera del grupo JK pero al ser ella simplemente boto la bolsa al suelo y jalo la silla vacía más cercana.

La mañana transcurrió y el ambiente se relajo, al principio nadie más que Jae Kyung hablaba al estar todos pendientes de la chica sentada a su lado y sus reacciones, pero al notar como esta iba recuperando el color y su cuerpo se iba relajando incluso recordaron lo buena persona que era, divertida y de corazón puro, si al aceptarla como esposa de Jun Pyo no sintieran que estaba traicionando a la ex nadadora tal vez incluso la considerarían una hermana. No volvió a ser incomodo ni siquiera cuando al comer la chica lucio accidentalmente el anillo de compromiso y matrimonio en su mano, ni siquiera así Jan Di cambio su expresión.

Incluso Ji Hoo substituyo su expresión enojada por la seria de siempre, lo cual solo indicaba que estaba mas cómodo con su entorno y las personas en el, incluso sonrió un poco cuando noto que el fiero agarre de su novia en su mano se fue disolviendo hasta solo sostenerla de manera más natural.

-Esa es mi nutria, estoy orgulloso de ti- no pudo evitar pasar un brazo por sus hombros y depositar un beso en su cabello cuando la vio reírse a lagrima suelta de una de las anécdotas de Jae Kyung, ella al contrario de apenarse le regalo una sonrisa brillante.

-Ustedes están realmente juntos ¿no es cierto?- ambos brincaron cuando la escucharon pero no se separaron.

-Si…- susurro Jan Di notando como todos contenían la risa.

-¿Y eso es lo que creo que es?- señalo con la mirada el objeto que colgaba del cuello de Jan Di- ¿es un anillo del mismo estilo que el de Ga Eul?

-Si…- sintió a su novio tensarse a su lado al igual que todos los demás, estaba segura de que esa era la pregunta que todos tenían en mente pero que nadie se atrevía a hacer, no entendía porque le tenían tanto miedo a la palabra- es un anillo de compromiso.

-Me alegra, hacen una linda pareja y el te adora- la emoción contenida destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, era bastante obvio sin embargo prefirió actuar recatada, su amiga la interrogo con la mirada, ¿Cómo es que sabía de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella?- es bastante obvio, siempre lo fue, me alegra que por fin lo aceptaras y honestamente espero que le correspondas de la manera en que se lo merece, ese hombre de ahí, vale oro, como el ya casi no quedan así que cuídalo mucho, se consiente que tienes mucha suerte.

-Lo sé, gracias Unnie.

Jae Kyung sintió alivio puro al verlos abrazados y apoyándose uno en el otro, no por celar a Jun Pyo o tener miedo a que se lo arrebataran, que mentiría si diría que no lo tenía, era más que nada por Jan Di, por saber que ella no estaba sufriendo en algún lugar, el pensamiento la había perseguido y atormentado durante los pasados 4 años, desde que se casara no había día en que no pensara en ella y en lo infeliz que podría ser, ahora al ver esto se sentía agradecida, aliviada y contenta, su amiga era feliz, había logrado tanto por sus propios medios y más que nada era amada y ella lo correspondía, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia, ¿Cómo se vería su relación desde afuera? ¿Se parecería a esta? Ella estaba consciente de que Jun Pyo no la amaba como Ji Hoo a su novia, porque en su relación ella era Ji Hoo, ella era la que se había rendido para dejarlo ser feliz para después cuando el destino lo llevo hasta ella, luchar con uñas y dientes para que sintiera algo por ella, estaba consciente de que la chica frente a ella era el primer gran amor de su marido, pero también sabía que era feliz a su lado, de que a su manera la amaba, solo esperaba que Jun Pyo la mirara de la manera en que Jan Di veía a Ji Hoo, esperaba que el la amara tan solo la mitad de lo que Jan Di amaba al chico a su lado.

-¡Jan Di! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tenemos mucho que hacer- grito su mejor amiga rompiendo el momento de reflexión- ¿Cuándo será? ¿Podríamos hacer una boda doble?

-¡Yah! Ga Eul… ese va a ser nuestro día, no quiero que nadie distraiga la atención de nosotros ¿entendiste?- interrumpió un poco molesto Yi Jung mientras veía al otro lado.

-Pero Yi Jung…

-A lo que tú tienes miedo es a que Ga Eul vea a Ji Hoo con traje y lo guapo que es y al final decida cambiar de novio y casarse con el ¿no es cierto?- Wo Bin a duras penas podía contener la risa mientras veía el rostro rojo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y si fuera así que?

-Lo siento… pero yo no cambiaria a la mujer perfecta que tengo a mi lado por nadie, no te ofendas Ga Eul eres hermosa pero Jan Di es perfecta para mí- contesto el joven médico con una sonrisa radiante que dejaría a cualquiera embobado.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi Ga Eul es menos bonita que Jan Di?- todos rieron algo que molesto a Yi Jung- si ella quisiera seria modelo y le quitaría su lugar inmediatamente, todos los diseñadores se pelearían por tenerla.

-¿En serio?- pregunto dudosa, no sabía que su novio la veía así.

-Por supuesto- contesto seguro sin apartar la mirada retadora del músico y doctor.

-¿Debería intentarlo?- las palabras fueron un shock para él, imaginarla en una pasarela caminando con la seguridad con la que se había ganado su corazón lo hacía sentir que estaba como en el cielo, porque estaba viendo un ángel, si, la apoyaría para que lo hiciera… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de cientos de hombres mirándola también en la pasarela, comiéndosela con los ojos, chicos con sus posters pegados en su pared haciendo Dios sabe que en sus habitaciones con solo verlos, sesiones de fotos con modelos masculinos abrazándola y tocándola para nueva ropa, si, no lo haría, era una mala idea.

-No, definitivamente no, no lo harás, está prohibido… nadie puede verte de esa manera nunca, eres solo mía. ¿Ok?- la chica frunció el rostro, molesta, mientras todos reían al ver lo celoso que el ex Casanova podía ser, aunque se sintió un poco culpable al hablarle de esa manera por lo que le susurro solo a ella- aunque no me molestaría que hicieras un desfile de modas solo para mí. Tal vez en nuestra luna de miel.

-¡Para no digas esas cosas!…- el sonrojo en sus mejillas le pareció la cosa más bonita del mundo y era por momentos como ese por los que se había enamorado de ella, por su inocencia y fácil sonrisa, por haberlo esperado y haberle perdonado tantas estupideces, en estos momentos en que ella se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa que decía es donde constataba que ella era su alma gemela, la persona destinada a estar con él, su polo opuesto pero aquella que lo complementaba en todos los sentidos.

-Ga Eul… gracias- dijo como si nada mientras la miraba atentamente, sorprendiendo a todos- te amo- dicho esto le robo un beso, sencillo robándole el habla y haciéndola ponerse aun más roja.

-Yo también…- fue su sencilla respuesta.

-¡Ya van a empezar de románticos y cursis!- se quejo el joven príncipe de la mafia mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Sunbae… no tienes por qué molestarte, aun así nos tienes a nosotras.- la joven modelo se levanto y jalo a su amiga en el proceso para ambas sentarse una a cada lado del chico y besar su mejilla, haciendo que sus novios primero se quejaran para después reír.

-Dos de las chicas más hermosas del mundo están a mi lado… ¿puedo quejarme?

-No, definitivamente no- Jae Kyung lo entendió, ellos eran una familia, los F4 siempre lo habían sido, pero ahora habían incluido a mas miembros, a pesar de que eran muy cerrados y exclusivos como para ver a alguien más, las chicas ahí presentes habían conseguido romper su cascaron para hacer más grande el circulo. Se pregunto si ella podría también ser parte de esa nueva y hermosa familia, era obvio que Jun Pyo siempre tendría su lugar ahí pero ¿habría espacio para ella?, ¿algún día la aceptarían de forma que pudiera sentarse a su lado y pudiera reírse sin preocupaciones? Esperaba que con el tiempo también pudiera hacerlo.- chicos, debo irme. Mi vuelo a casa sale en un par de horas.

-Pero Unnie…- las chicas la miraron con pesar pero solo una entendía el sentimiento que la embargaba en ese momento, se sentía excluida y era algo que ella había vivido mucho hasta que ellos la habían aceptado y adoptado como una más.

-Lo siento… pero tengo que volver. Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto- antes de irse corrió hacia Jan Di y la abrazo fuerte, una manera según ella de que no la olvidara tan pronto otra vez- Jan Di, por favor no me olvides, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Unnie, no importa lo que haya pasado. Cuando vayas a New York llámame para que comamos juntas ¿está bien? También quiero saber más de cómo te ha tratado la vida en este tiempo sin verte- y con esa promesa escrita en su corazón Jae Kyung se fue.

-Esa invitación también va para ti Ga Eul- le dijo Ji Hoo al verla preocupada, siempre agradecería que la chica se preocupara tanto por su mejor amigo y que precisamente fuera ella la que se había ganado su corazón, si pensaba muy bien en ello no había nadie que se mereciera a Yi Jung tanto como ella, se lo había ganado a pulso y por ello estaba agradecido- puedes irte con nosotros mañana para que puedas escoger el vestido que más te guste allá.

-Ga Eul, tenemos que volver mañana, tengo una exposición en Francia la semana que viene y aun no he preparado lo que se presentara- el tono de disculpa en su voz demostraba que estaba muy arrepentido de que no pudieran ir.

-Ella puede ir sola, nosotros la cuidaríamos- Yi Jung se tenso un poco ante la propuesta de Ji Hoo, no es que fuera posesivo o celoso, confiaba plenamente en su novia después de haber pasado por todos esos obstáculos no creía que su amor fuera tan débil, sin embargo haber pasado cuatro años separados había sido suficiente para él, millones de veces tuvo el deseo de regresar y abrazarla pero al final se había detenido porque quería ser una mejor persona cuando regresara a ella y al final lo había logrado, aun así, se había jurado que no se separaría de ella en ningún momento, no quería volver a extrañarla de esa manera, no lo soportaría, era una de los motivos que lo habían hecho pedirle matrimonio.

-No creo que sea buena idea, aplazamos muchos compromisos y debo volver al trabajo… - Ga Eul lo entendía, ella también lo había extrañado tanto y era una de las razones por la que siempre accedía a acompañarlo siempre ha cualquier lado que él le propusiera por muy lejos o extravagante que fuera, porque al final ella solo quería quedarse a su lado- además padre pidió verme en cuanto volviera.

-¿Mi padre?- salto Yi Jung haciendo que los otros dos hombres en la mesa se sobresaltaran, sobre todo conociendo la forma de ser del progenitor de su amigo- ¿el te llamo?

-Ga Eul… ¿sabes para qué?- trato de amortiguar el joven mafioso tratando de ocultar el tono alarmado, mientras la chica asentía aun distraída con la fruta que quedaba en su plato ignorando las miradas asustadas de sus amigos, inocente como siempre.

-No, lo cierto es que…

-Entonces, Ga Eul tal vez sea buena idea que vayas con Jan Di y Ji Hoo- su novia lo miro sorprendida, ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de idea? El alfarero solo apretaba los puños por lo difícil que era para él dejarla ir, aun sabiendo que estarían separados otra vez, pero tendría que hablar con su padre acerca de tener cualquier tipo de contacto con ella- así podrás escoger algo que este a tu altura, un hermoso vestido que me deje con la boca abierta y podrás hablar con Jan Di. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si- susurro buscando algún indicio en el rostro de su prometido, pero al mismo considerando que sería una buena oportunidad para ver la nueva vida de su amiga de cerca.

_**Hola mis queridos lectores.**_

_**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles su constante apoyo hacia esta historia, en serio no se que haria sin ustedes.**_

_**Segundo en este post he subido lo que yo habia considerado serian dos capitulos a parte, sin embargo me di cuenta de que el capitulo de esta semana era extremadamente corto! Asi que decidi subir el de la prox semana tambien.**_

_**Otro punto importante es que decidi hacer a mi Yi Jung un poquito celoso comico, pero solo mostrara esta faceta en este capitulo, (creo xD) es una pequeña venganza por todo lo que le hizo pasar a Ga Eul en el dorama, es justo que le toque un poquito a el, en cambio mi Ga Eul sera un poquito mas segura, ya tiene al casanova totalmente enamorado de ella... ¿a que le tendria miedo? xD**_

_**Y wow hay muchos reviews! eso me pone tan contenta!**_

_**NekkoLover: Hola! jeje creo que no explique muy bien desde que punto partia la historia pero me alegra que se entendiera haha. Yei! estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo asi como estaba hasta cierto punto asustada de que no fuera tan del agrado por ser considerado cursi, me pone muy feliz que no fuera asi. En cuanto a tu pregunta, si se reencontraran y sera importante dentro de la historia, tambien explicare que paso sin embargo vuelvo a reiterar sera mucho mas adelante tal vez uno capitulos, tal vez menos o mas, no lo se, no he contado bien los capitulos, pero te pido un poco de paciencia, espero te siga gustando mi historia.**_

_**sailor tierra: Hola! me alegra que te guste mi historia y bienvenida! espero seguir contando con tu apoyo n.n**_

_**Abi: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y ahora si, en el proximo capitulo veras un destello de lo que seria su vida en Nueva York y el contraste de sus costumbres en su pais natal con su nuevo hogar. Como han cambiado respecto a esto en estos 5 años, espero te guste cuando lo suba.**_

_**eli chiva: Hola! te agradezco tu constante apoyo! eres genial! gracias por siempre tener un espacio para dejar un review y gracias por tus buenos deseos n.n . La confesion de Jan Di rondo tanto tiempo en mi cabeza, no dire que fue el punto que vino primero a mi mente para escribir este fic pero si fue una de las razones para hacerlo, me alegra que te haya gustado. Esta relacion esta llena de amor pero tambien la ensombrecen los miedos e inseguridades, despues de todo la relacion Jun Pyo/ Jan Di no fue para menos, que cosas no pasaron estos grandes personajes pero tienes razon tambien considero que al superar estos miedos juntos solo los hara mucho mas fuertes. Si veras boda y tal vez hijos, no se si ya nacidos o en proceso de llegar al mundo, aun estoy indecisa sobre eso pero de que lo veras lo veras, lo prometo por mi honor de escritora. Otra vez gracias por tu apoyo no me cansare de decirlo.**_

_**Patricia Bustos: hi. Primero que nada te pido una disculpa por no contestar antes tus reviews lo que pasa es que no se si den cuenta pero subo capitulo ya bastante tarde por las noches y hay algunas cosas que se me pasan a la vista, lo siento. En cuanto a tu peticion, algunas cosas de las que me solicitas si se haran algunas otras no, la razon, es que la gran parte de la historia ya esta redactada, o al menos ya voy muy adelantada, pero si me es posible metere alguna de tus sugerencias en la historia. Gracias.**_

_**ChiwiCR: Hola y bienvenida nueva lectora! Estoy muy feliz de que consideres mi historia como interesante y que te haya encantando, hago lo que puedo para satisfacerlos, si estoy muy muy de acuerdo contigo, tengo un reto bastante grande en redactar el "como" se acabo esa historia de amor tan arrasadora y apasionante para darle paso a dos nuevas igual de intensas pero mas equilibradas, este cuarteto amoroso esta tan enredado que sera dificil de desembarañar sin embargo hare lo que pueda, dare mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que les guste xD, por supuesto habra muchas consecuencias de esto tanto en amistades como en el ambiente que les rodea, pero creo que al final todo sera para bien. Y por supuesto no dejare de lado el lado tierno e infantil de Jun, es parte de el despues de todo y de su encanto, lo adoro siendo infantil n.n. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y muchas gracias.**_

_**medrano19: hola... asi es esto ya se pone interesante y como dije antes el reto es gigante para no lastimar suceptibilidades, se que a pesar de que esta historia es Ji HooxJan Di tambien hay muchas personas que adoran a Jun Pyo (me cuento entre ellas) adoro al personaje solo es que creo que Ji Hoo hubiera sido una mejor eleccion (yo lo amo xD), espero que llegado el momento les satisfaga el resultado que al final esta historia es para ustedes.**_

**_Bueno, me despido que debo dormir aunque sea un par de horas. Les vuelvo a agradecer su apoyo. Dejenme un review por favor que yo tratare de contestar todos y cada uno, ya sean dudas o comentarios._**

**_Nos leemos el prox lunes o martes._**

**_Ja ne._**


	8. Mi querido Casanova

_**Boys before flowers no me pertenece... yo solo comporto mi historia.**_

El café estaba delicioso y el establecimiento era acogedor y elegante de una manera hogareña y a pesar de estar justo en medio de Central Park amortiguaba bastante bien los sonidos de la atestada ciudad, era en conjunto un lugar precioso y tranquilo, miro su reloj por tercera vez, 20 min de retraso, suspiro y saco el celular para enviar un mensaje aunque sin saber exactamente como o porque termino marcando el numero de su novio, aunque colgó inmediatamente que se dio cuenta, debia ser de madrugada en Corea, aun tenía problemas con la zona horaria.

-Lamento llegar tarde- la voz de su mejor amiga la saco de su ensueño mientras entraba atropelladamente al local y se sentaba frente a ella, no tuvo problemas con encontrarla porque sabía exactamente dónde buscar, no por nada Ji Hoo Sunbae la había dejado ahí más temprano, justo en esa mesa, seguro era la misma en la que se sentaban siempre que venían- la clase se alargo más de lo esperado.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- contesto con una sonrisa Ga Eul conteniendo una risa. La había visto tantas veces arreglada y con los vestidos más hermosos que cualquiera podría desear, toda una modelo pero el contraste con la chica frente a ella era gracioso. Jan Di estaba vestida completamente de blanco con un pantalón algo holgado y la blusa apenas pegándose a ella, zapatos bajos blancos, el cabello recogido en una simple coleta alta de la cual escapaban dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro con el mínimo de maquillaje casi nada, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la carrera y aun jadeaba un poco.

-¿Ji Hoo no se quedo?- pregunto aventando la mochila de aspecto pesado al suelo.

-No, parece que tuvo que irse de improviso...

-Cierto, hoy tenía que encontrarse con su asesor de tesis, lo había olvidado, seguro trato de aplazarlo…- contesto risueña pensando en su prometido antes de ver a su amiga analizando todo a su alrededor- ¿te gusta?

-Si

-Ji Hoo lo encontró en nuestro segundo año aquí, estábamos buscando un lugar tranquilo y cercano a la universidad para tomar un café de vez en cuando y sencillamente apareció frente a él- se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al barista el cual al reconocerla sonrió y comenzó a preparar su orden habitual. Ga Eul al escucharla hablar de su vida en conjunto con Sunbae se sintió confundida, hablaba de ellos tan natural y calmada como si nada de esto fuera del otro mundo pero aun así se negaba si quiera a lucir el anillo de compromiso como se debia.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la chica ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a contestar cuando la ataco- ¿Por qué los chicos se pusieron tan nerviosos cuando mencionaste al padre de Yi Jung?

-El no confía en su padre cerca de mi… es demasiado celoso y por lo que se y he visto tiene razones para hacerlo- trato de contener la risa sin lograrlo del todo.

-Entonces… si sabes cómo es ¿Por qué aun te reúnes con él? Podría hacerte algo- siempre sobre reaccionando se dijo, aunque estaba agradecida por tenerla como su mejor amiga.

-Es un mujeriego y realmente trataría algo con cualquier chica, excepto conmigo y eso es en sus propias palabras- su amiga la miro como si estuviera loca y eso provoco una sonrisa- el dijo que jamás le haría eso a su hijo, dijo que había encontrado a su alma gemela y que el merecía esa felicidad, además padre me ha ayudado mucho, si no hubiera sido por el probablemente Yi Jung y yo habríamos terminado, el me convenció de hablar con él, en lugar de solo evitarlo.

-¿Terminar? ¿Tú y Sunbae? Suena como una historia interesante…- murmuro mientras le entregaban el café, y lo endulzaba, extrañamente este estaba hecho para llevar aunque ella no se veía con ganas de levantarse, ¿acaso tenía prisa o era algo usual que ella saliera corriendo sin previo aviso?

-Es una historia complicada y no sé si tengas tiempo…- dijo al ver a su amiga comprobar la hora en su celular y enviar un mensaje de texto.

-Todo el que quieras, por eso estamos aquí- sonriendo recargo su cabeza en su mano dando a entender que la escucharía atentamente- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que hizo Sunbae para que después de todo lo que has hecho prácticamente terminaras con él?

-Creí que me engañaba…- su amiga casi escupe todo el contenido de su vaso y juro que trato de levantarse con la clara intención de volar hasta Corea y romperle la cara a su novio- pero no lo hizo. De hecho el día que casi rompemos fue el día en que me pidió matrimonio.

-¿Entonces…?- su amiga y rio y se dispuso a contarle todo con detalle.

_La lluvia no parecía tener intención de detenerse así que siguió corriendo hasta encontrar un pequeño techo fuera de una tienda donde pudo protegerse momentáneamente._

_Temblando volteo la mirada hacia el escaparate solo para encontrarse de frente con el reflejo de una chica empapada hasta los huesos con el cabello chorreando y la ropa y zapatos manchados de lodo._

_-Fue una gran idea traer tacones hoy Ga Eul, eres realmente inteligente- susurro enojada permitiéndose por un momento odiar al clima y a la mala suerte que tenía ese día, claro, la única tarde en la que Yi Jung no pudo pasar por ella era la única tarde en que el cielo debia caerse a pedazos._

_Aun seguía maldiciendo a todas las deidades en el cielo cuando vio la pequeña cafetería en la esquina de la calle, se veía cómoda pero eso no fue lo que atrajo su atención, fue más bien la pareja sentada en una de las mesas, que era nada más y nada menos que su novio y su ex maestra de alfarería riendo como dos escolares mientras el dependiente del lugar los miraba compartiendo el momento con complicidad. Después de ver la escena y sin importarle el mal clima salió corriendo, deteniéndose solo al llegar a la parada de autobús que la llevaría a su casa, el lugar donde podría llorar sin interrupciones._

_Tres días habían pasado en los cuales no había contactado con el de ninguna manera, pero dado que los guardaespaldas de Wo Bin aun se escondían en el parque frente a su casa o la seguían "discretamente" a donde quiera que fuera, ella suponía que el sabia que nada le había pasado, al menos físicamente hablando._

_Ese día había decidido hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado, terminar todo, su taller había estado vacio durante ese tiempo y esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba parada frente a la enorme mansión de su futuro ex novio, había estado antes aquí por supuesto, el día que la presento con su madre, la cual la miro cariñosamente y agradeció por haber cambiado a su hijo, ahora esas palabras le parecían un chiste. Suspiro profundamente y procedió a tocar el timbre mientras veía como el auto negro que la había estado siguiendo pasaba de largo, una voz salio del megafono pero ni siquiera espero su confirmacion en cuanto la camara capto su cara los portones se abrieron de par en par y cruzo el enorme jardin para llegar a la entrada de la enorme casa._

_La puerta fue atendida por un hombre canoso, parecido a Yi Jung en un estado evidentemente inconveniente, lo cual hizo que Ga Eul se pusiera completamente nerviosa._

_-Disculpe- hablo tímidamente sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso- ¿Yi Jung está en casa?_

_-No- respondió secamente mientras la veía de pies a cabeza e indicaba con un gesto que la chica le parecía bella- ¿eres una de sus chicas?_

_-No- la pregunta la hizo sentir incomoda, ¿Cuántas mujeres habrían estado ahí antes preguntando por el joven alfarero? ¿Habría sido reciente?- entonces… me voy._

_-Espera…- la detuvo cuando la vio hacer la reverencia, una imagen relampagueo en su mente, un recuerdo vago pero importante- ¿eres Ga Eul?- la chica asintió levemente causando una sonrisa en el hombre.- lo sabía, esa sonrisa tímida y porte de niña buena no pueden pertenecer a nadie más. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el padre de Yi Jung, nos conocimos antes._

_-Si, buenas tardes- una vez más esa reverencia propia de toda una señorita, la chica le estaba gustando cada vez mas._

_-¿Podría hablar unos minutos contigo?- el gesto de duda en su rostro cerro el trato, ella era perfecta, definitivamente la necesitaba- será rápido- la chica asintió aun dudosa- pasa._

_-Preferiría hablar aquí si no le molesta-los puntos subían cada vez mas y mas para la chica._

_-Está bien, seré directo. Sé que eres la novia de mi Yi Jung…- Ga Eul se congelo y espero lo peor- y estoy realmente agradecido contigo, mi hijo ha cambiado tanto y todo es gracias a ti, a tu cariño y a su inquebrantable amor por ti, es algo necio, creído y no aceptara nunca que se equivoco así que por favor, se paciente, ese niño no ha conocido el amor verdadero hasta hoy y tu mi querida niña eres su salvación, por favor piensa dos veces cuando necesites tomar una decisión sobre su futuro. Ese es el favor que te pido, no dejes que se convierta en alguien como yo._

_-Yo…_

_-Gracias señorita- la interrumpió antes que dijera nada más y cerró la puerta solo para encontrarse con un hombre mayor sentado en el enorme sillón y con una copa de coñac en su mano, mirando todo serenamente- entonces… ¿Qué te pareció? ¿No es ella la correcta?- el hombre gruño levemente para después desviar la mirada hacia el gran ventanal a tiempo para ver a la chica desaparecer por el enorme jardín con dirección a la salida._

_-Debo aceptarlo, es perfecta para él y lo mejor de todo es que es exactamente lo que hemos buscado para que sea la esposa del jefe de la casa, además la adora, será una gran adquisición para la familia, lo que lo hace a un mejor es que el la ama y esto no será un fiasco como tu matrimonio- hablo en tono despectivo- estoy tan decepcionado._

_-Lo siento, sabes que hice todo lo que pude padre- su tono humilde solo hizo reír al mayor- pero sabes muy bien que más que amor por mí lo que la hizo casarse fue su amor por mi dinero._

_-Si, lo se fue mi error obligarlos, pero creí que era lo correcto, aun así se que esta vez no fallare, aquí hay un factor que falto anteriormente… esos dos podrían ser almas gemelas.- dijo antes de levantarse y desaparecer por el pasillo principal._

_La siguiente semana se la pasó siendo rechazada y evitada por Yi Jung, algo que la hizo temer y preguntarse por el futuro de su relación, ¿Por qué entonces estaba con ella si seguía enamorado de su amiga de la infancia? ¿No era acaso más fácil decírselo a la cara? ¿Dejarla para que pudiera llorar su perdida y sanar sus heridas? Estaba cansada, honestamente ya no podía hacer más de lo que ya había hecho, entonces se pregunto, ¿Por qué seguía peleando? El no era para ella así que ya no había razones para hacerlo, era el momento para que lo aceptara. Así que ese día ella lo diría, terminaría con esto antes de que llegara a más y naciera en ella odio hacia él._

_-Ga Eul… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el alfarero cuando la vio sentada en la entrada de su taller con la mirada perdida- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?_

_La chica sin responder se levanto y paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, lo cual le preocupo._

_-Ga Eul…- su voz se perdió cuando ella hablo de golpe._

_-Tenemos que hablar- aun sin mirarlo se detuvo momentáneamente esperando que la alcanzara y para dirigirlo al interior de su taller, quería que todo esto fuera lo más privado y rápido posible, así una vez terminado ella pudiera irse inmediatamente._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto en cuanto entraron, dejo su saco en el respaldo de la silla destinado para él y alargo las manos para alcanzar el abrigo de su novia y hacer lo mismo, pero ella lo evito limpiamente._

_-Quiero terminar…- no lo dejo acabar, solo lo soltó, una ruptura limpia como se decía, no había tiempo de sutilezas, fue directa._

_-¿Qué… estás diciendo?- las palabras lo habían golpeado tan duro que lo dejaron sin respiración, y el miedo lo invadió._

_-Que quiero terminar… para que pueda continuar con mi vida, si esto sigue así yo… Tendría que volver a ver como desperdicias tu vida inútilmente, pero esta vez conmigo y es algo que no soportaría… Yi Jung estoy cansada, mucho, cansada de esperar y luchar por algo que he notado no es para mí. Sé que no eres para mí. Por fin estoy empezando a aceptarlo- no quería llorar, no podía hacerlo frente a él porque sería incluso más difícil de lo que ya lo era pero al ver su cara, la sorpresa e inocencia reflejada en ella, la ira subió por su garganta al creer que solo era un acto- Ahora lo confirmo, lo que te dije esa vez, eres un cobarde, débil y sobre todo un mentiroso- grito conteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos, no soportaba dejarlo ir, había hecho un montón de cosas y soportado otras más para poder estar a su lado, pero esto era más de lo que podría manejar, su orgullo como mujer no la dejaría hacer esto y si lo lastimaba, si hacía que de alguna manera el también quisiera dejar de buscarla, entonces el riesgo a volver a caer en este círculo vicioso seria menor, con este sacrificio los estaba salvando a ambos._

_-Ga Eul…- su tono de voz, desesperado lo delato, jamás nadie había escuchado a Yi Jung, el legendario Casanova usar ese tono, entre suplicante y desesperado, el no podía perderla, no a ella, porque entonces si sería como su padre, siempre buscando en otras personas lo que ella le hacía sentir sin poder encontrarlo jamás._

_-¿Acaso estas fingiendo otra vez? ¿Para no lastimarme? Pues no necesito tu lastima, lo note, como otras cosas más acerca de ti, siempre notare cualquier cosa porque te conozco mejor que nadie, estas usando esa apariencia controlada y genial, la misma que usabas en el pasado- las lagrimas ya corrían libres y los sollozos la estaban ahogando, el chico frente a ella quiso acercársele pero ella no lo permitió, no volvería a caer- vete, ve a buscarla, pídele y ruégale, desde el principio ha sido solo ella, no te detendré ni me aferrare a ti mas, porque ella es tu felicidad y eso es todo lo que quiero para ti._

_-¿De qué estás hablando?- trato de acercarse otra vez, pero se alejo una vez más, eso le dolió mas de lo que creyó le dolería algo alguna vez, la estaba perdiendo, se estaba alejando._

_-De Jae Eun… los vi, te has encontrado con ella tantas veces en aquel café. Yi Jung, si no me amas solo tenias que habérmelo dicho, lo habría entendido, pero no merezco que me engañes así, tampoco ella lo merece._

_-No es lo que estas pensando…_

_-¿Entonces qué es? No eres el mismo, ¿Dónde está el Yi Jung del que me enamore?- dicho esto se derrumbo, no lo soporto mas y su fuerza la abandono dejando solo a una chica rompiéndose en llanto y desesperación._

_-Está aquí, este que ves aquí es tu Yi Jung, el niño asustado por perder el amor que ha entregado a una chica, a la única que ha amado realmente, a ti, y como ese niño que tu amas, no dudare frente a lo que quiero porque solo tú puedes hacerme llorar otra vez y Ga Eul lo estas logrando, estas logrando que comience a llorar porque lo único que quiero en esta vida es a ti, no puedo vivir si no es contigo, te amo.- logrando por fin alcanzarla la jalo hacia sus brazos y a pesar de que se resistió al principio el lucho para que se quedara así, no lo iba a dejar, no una vez que había roto su coraza y se había apoderado de su alma y corazón… después de un rato de forcejeo al fin lo había aceptado y estaba arruinando su camisa con sus lagrimas, pero era algo que no le importaba._

_-Si me amas, entonces porque estabas así, me ignorabas y te encontrabas con ella todo el tiempo._

_-Eun Jae es la novia de mi hermano, la cafetería donde nos encontraste le pertenece a él y por supuesto que no tengo otro sentimiento más que de amistad por ella, la veía muy seguido porque estaba ayudándome y te evitaba porque no sabía cómo hacerte esta pregunta- aún sin querer dejarla ir del todo se separó milímetros para así poder sacar la pequeña cajita que había ido a recoger esa misma tarde -Ga Eul, yo sé que soy un testarudo y una mala persona, no sé que hice para merecer tu amor, tal vez salve un país en mi vida pasada o algo así porque a pesar de qué fui un completo bastardo contigo desde el momento en que te conocí tu seguiste ahí, amándome, perdonando todo, te convertiste en parte de mi y ahora no tengo ni idea de cómo podría seguir sin ti.. Así que por favor Chu Ga Eul, acepta ser mi esposa._

_La chica frente a él se quedo boquiabierta sin saber que decir exactamente, miles de pensamientos y sentimientos la invadieron, pero todo fue llenado cuando la voz de su padre apareció junto con su petición, por supuesto ella no permitiría que su Yi Jung se convirtiera en lo que mas odiaba y el tiempo sin ninguna respuesta provoco que Yi Jung se preocupara._

_-Espera… ¿te estabas comportando frío y distante conmigo porque no sabias como pedirme matrimonio? ¿Y estabas con Eun Jae porque le pedias consejos? - la voz fría y algo decidida de su novia lo hizo temblar, estaba enojada y mucho y eso solo significaba una cosa: estaba en problemas- ¿me hiciste pasar por un infierno solo porque no sabias como pedirme matrimonio?- el chico siguió sin contestar, estaba demasiado asustado- ¿acaso no te pudieron ayudar tus amigos, sabes que existen las películas? ¡Con un carajo Yi Jung si no sabias como hacerlo solo me hubieras preguntado!- las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y no estaba muy segura de si eran de alivio o de coraje._

_-¿Lo siento?- dijo dudoso el joven alfarero aun algo asustado y confundido por la reacción de su novia._

_-Como sea, ya no importa- se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano de manera muy poco femenina para acto seguido saltarle a los brazos y plantarle un beso- claro que acepto ser tu esposa, eres un idiota pero eres mi idiota._

_-¿Qué sucedió con mi inocente novia? ¿Acaso Wo Bin te ha estado enseñando malas mañas?- la risa de alivio y completa felicidad lleno el lugar, antes de ser golpeado y después recompensado con otro beso._

_Porque al contrario de lo que fuera Eun Jae, Ga Eul era su aire, no solo una brisa, se había convertido en algo necesario para que pudiera respirar… para poder vivir._

**_Hola! BUeno primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir ayer capitulo pero es que estaba realmente cansada y me dolia la cabeza, asi que me dije dormire unos 5 min y despues posteare pero me segui de largo y cuando abri los ojos eran las 8 am y tenia que ir a la escuela, asi que decidi que hoy sin importar que postearia capitulo. Sin embargo estoy pasando rapidamente asi que hoy no podre contestar sus reviews apropiadamente y por ello me disculpo mas! Prometo que el lunes de la proxima semana si lo hare lo prometo!_**

**_Bueno tengo que irme. Si creen que lo merezco me dejan un review... _**

**_Hasta el proximo lunes_**

**_Ja ne_**


	9. Un pequeño vistazo a mi vida en New York

_**Boys before flowers no me pertenece yo solo comparto mi historia.**_

Las risas escandalosas de Jan Di hicieron a más de un cliente voltear en su dirección, Ga Eul trato de controlarla pero al final también termino uniéndose a ella.

-¿Realmente le dijiste todo eso?- su amiga asintió sin poder hablar del todo y sus estómagos comenzaron a doler.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunto Ji Hoo con una sonrisa en cuanto se paro frente a ellas y es que sus risas se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Nada… viejas anécdotas- trato de controlar su risa mientras tomaba su mano y lo acercaba a ella, en respuesta él se inclino y beso tiernamente su mejilla a modo de saludo.- siéntate.

-¿Cenaste?- en ese momento la educadora se sintió invisible ante los ojos de la pareja, ¿sería esta su rutina?

-No aun… es demasiado temprano- se quejo como niña pequeña ante su padre, el chico sonrió al igual que ella, siempre estaba ahí para cuidarla.

-El tiempo volvió a pasar desapercibido para ti ¿cierto?- Jan Di lo miro confundida antes de que le mostrara la pantalla del celular con la hora casi las 9 en punto, no tan tarde pero para ambos prospectos a doctores si lo era.

-¡¿Es tan tarde?!- prácticamente grito.

-Vamos, les preparare algo ligero para cenar y después podrán ir a dormir- dicho esto se levanto tomando tanto la mochila como la mano de Jan Di y las dirigió hacia su automóvil.

El departamento de su amiga no estaba muy lejos, quizás a diez minutos del café caminando, era un lugar bastante tranquilo, ubicado en el 6 piso de un complejo de apartamentos, amplio y muy bien decorado todo en colores claros o pastel, dudaba que su amiga hubiera tenido algo que ver con esto.

-Es hermoso…- dijo Ga Eul, había pasado las pasadas dos noches y días ahí pero demasiado afectada por el jet lag se limito a dormir sin salir del cuarto que le habían asignado. Estaba a punto de quitarse los zapatos cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto su amiga como su novio habían entrado sin hacerlo recordándole que aquí había costumbres muy diferentes.

-¿Tu también lo crees?- pregunto su amiga mientras caminaba directo a su cuarto, supuso que para cambiarse, entonces noto como Ji Hoo se movía naturalmente por el lugar como si este fuera también su hogar. Noto como dejaba la mochila de Jan Di en el lugar indicado y como se quitaba el abrigo para ponerlo en el pequeño closet donde le pareció ver algunas de sus otras prendas de abrigo.- El departamento es de Ji Hoo, así que está decorado a su gusto pero a mi parecer es bastante linda, tiene un aire de hogar.- camino directamente a la cocina, vistiendo una sudadera 6 veces su talla que llegaba hasta a un milímetro arriba de sus rodillas y que a la vista de la educadora era demasiado varonil para los gustos de su amiga y que cubría los mayones que llevaba puestos, se encontró con él antes mencionado que ya se encontraba picando un poco de fruta que encontró inmediatamente como si supiera exactamente donde estaba, algo que hizo sospechar a Ga Eul, Jan Di se limito a tomar un trago de jugo que había sacado del refrigerador directamente de la caja.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?- intimidada y sorprendida como estaba por la manera de comportarse de sus amigos su voz fue más un susurro que otra cosa, algo que por supuesto solo el chico noto así que asintió rápidamente.- ¿Sabes donde esta todo?

-Claro, después de todo es su casa- hablo Jan Di sin pensar haciendo que sus compañeros cambiaran de color.

-Entonces… ustedes… ¿viven juntos?- la pregunta casi hace que Jan Di escupiera el jugo que había estado bebiendo algo que hizo reír a Ji Hoo y es que era obvio que se pensara eso después de lo que había dicho.

-¡No! El tiene su departamento cerca de aquí, a lo que me refería es que este lugar es su propiedad- se apresuro a contestar.

Aunque técnicamente si tenían actitudes de una pareja que compartía vivienda, él sabía exactamente donde estaba cada cosa aquí así como ella lo sabia en el suyo, ambos tenían ropa en el hogar del otro por si algo se llegara a ofrecer o si se les hacia tarde en alguna de las noches en que solo dormían juntos y por supuesto que tenían la llave del departamento del otro, otra vez por si alguna emergencia llegara a ocurrir. Bueno incluso ella preguntaba en donde comerían durante la semana para saber si surtir la despensa para su departamento o para el de él. Pero eso no era técnicamente vivir juntos porque había días en que ambos simplemente estaban cada uno en su casa, aunque podías contarlos con los dedos de una mano. El chico suspiro y volvió a su trabajo, dispuesto a olvidar ese tipo de pensamiento.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto algo roja tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No, casi término, ve a sentarte- trato de ocultar su sonrisa, algo que molesto un poco a la modelo, así que lo fulmino con la mirada y tomo los pequeños platos que estaban a medio terminar y se encamino a la mesa, seguida por una divertida Ga Eul.

-Entonces… estoy contando con su presencia en mi boda ¿verdad?- soltó con un tono demasiado jovial en cuanto Ji Hoo se sentó, el tono de voz sonaba algo forzado, así que el chico se pregunto si había un significado oculto en sus palabras.

-¡Claro que iremos!- contesto efusivamente viendo a su mejor amiga atentamente antes de meterse una fresa y comérsela de un bocado- solo dinos la fecha, la hora y el lugar y ten por seguro que ahí estaremos.

-Dentro de un mes, justo antes de que te vayas a Paris- la sonrisa que se asomo pareció poder irradiar felicidad como si se tratara de un faro aunque desapareció inmediatamente cuando pareció dudar si decirlo o no, aunque pareció que prefería soltarlo sin ningún tipo de consideración- será en el jardín del palacio de Changdeokgung, en Corea- y fue ahí que las sospechas del joven músico se confirmaron, por supuesto que seria allá, no podía esperar otra cosa, allá estaban toda la familia de ambos y aunque Yi Jung tenia las posibilidades de casarse en el extranjero, en cualquier parte del mundo con todas las comodidades estaba seguro de que Ga Eul lo rechazaría y aunque realmente su preocupación no era el lugar, sino los invitados, porque era seguro que Gu Jun Pyo estaría entre ellos, después de todo eran el F4 y eso significaba mucho más que ser compañeros de juego y travesuras, mas allá de ser los herederos de millones de wons y tantas conexiones, las 4 personas más influyentes de su país, ellos eran amigos desde su infancia y para siempre y aunque él prefería que su novia no volviera a verlo en su vida debia admitir que extrañaba a su mejor amigo y por supuesto él no tenía ningún derecho a pedir que no se le invitara.

-¿Y por qué tan rápido?- fue la pregunta que interrumpió sus pensamientos, aunque lo que los sorprendió fue la actitud relajada y normal de Jan Di, y es que a pesar de tener miedo de volver a su país natal, ella estaba segura de que teniendo a Ji Hoo a su lado, apoyándola, nada podía salir mal, ni siquiera si su pasado se materializaba frente a ella porque él era su futuro- espera… dime que no lo planeaste sin mí, peor aun que no llevas mucho tiempo comprometida y ¡no me lo habías dicho!- por única respuesta recibió una sonrisa culpable- ¡Ga Eul!

-Ya es tarde… creo que deberían ir a dormir, mañana tienes clases muy temprano y por la tarde acompañaremos a Ga Eul a elegir su vestido- interrumpió rápidamente, lo que hizo que la educadora lo viera como súper Ji Hoo, salvándola de la ira de su mejor amiga.

-Eres tan permisivo- dijo mirando mal a su novio antes de hacer una mueca y volver la cara.

-Lo sé, esa es la razón por la que estoy saliendo contigo- Jan Di regreso la mirada hacia el molesta e indignada, con la boca abierta, lista para replicar solo para encontrarse con una fresa que el chico le ofrecía, aun tratando de parecer molesta le dio una gran mordida y después le arrebato el tenedor y le ofreció el resto al chico frente a ella.

-Ahora, ya, vete, que no estoy muy contenta contigo- volvió a refunfuñar una vez que el plato de ambos estuvo vacio, él le contesto con una risa antes de levantarse y dirigirse al closet donde previamente había dejado sus cosas y sacaba su abrigo.

-Vengo por ti mañana, trata de levantarte temprano- tomando la barbilla de la chica que aun estaba molesta, deposito un casto y tierno beso en sus labios antes de irse.

-Jan Di, tu realmente lo amas ¿verdad?- pregunto después de que pasados 15 minutos aun miraba la puerta con la tonta sonrisa de enamorada tatuada en el rostro.

-No me imagino mi vida sin él. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?- le contesto mientras limpiaba la mesa.

_**Hola lindas personitas!**_

_**Amm deberia disculparme por lo corto del cap pero honestamente hoy no fue mi dia... tuve muchos problemas y me siento realmente mal, tanto fisica como emocionalmente, asi que estoy pasando a postear lo mas rapido que puedo, no se enojen si no contesto hoy sus reviews... pero como dije antes, no estoy muy bien y probablemente todo lo que salda de mi boca en este momento sea pura tristeza asi que... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Me disculpan?**_

_**Una vez mas nos vemos el proximo lunes**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	10. Aquellos que sanan corazones

_"Boys before flowers no me pertenece"_

2 horas después de haberse ido Ji Hoo abría la puerta de departamento de Jan Di con todo el cuidado del mundo para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido solo para encontrarse a la chica echa bolita en el sofá, sosteniendo una taza de chocolate caliente, siendo iluminada solo por la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesita de centro.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupado mientras trataba de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad para poder verla mejor.

-No, solo no podía dormir- susurro lo más bajo que pudo, recordándole que no estaban solos y que debían ser discretos.

-¿Me extrañabas?- contesto en el mismo volumen pero con un tono un tanto divertido.

-Me tienes muy mal acostumbrada, resulta que si no te tengo a mi lado no puedo conciliar el sueño, todo esto es tu culpa- agradeció a la obscuridad que ocultara su sonrojo, era demasiado vergonzoso para ella decirlo- y aun así te burlas.

-Bueno, entonces debo decirte que estamos igual, vine porque yo tampoco podía dormir, resulta que mi sueño también depende de tu presencia- se acerco a ella y se inclino lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura ya que ella aun seguía en la misma posición en la que la había encontrado. Fue hasta ese momento en que ella noto su vestimenta, llevaba sus pantalones deportivos azul claro y su sudadera holgada del mismo color bajo el pesado abrigo, no era la pijama que usaba siempre, esa ella se la había regalado y ahora estaba cuidadosamente doblada en uno de los cajones de su closet en el cuarto cruzando el pasillo, pero esta también era muy parecida, supuso que era la que guardaba en su casa.

-Somos una pareja co-dependiente, eso no está bien- sonrió abiertamente al verlo sonreír también ante sus palabras.

-Tenemos un problema, ¿deberíamos ir al psicólogo?- ella negó sutilmente y estiro el cuello para besarlo suavemente.

-Me gusta este problema- ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Ji Hoo tomara la taza de sus manos y la dejara en el suelo antes de conducirla a su habitación.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-Sunbae…- hablo después de 15 min de tratar de dormir y darse por vencida en conciliar el sueño, de alguna manera sabía que no llegaría a menos de que externara las ideas que la estaban mareando- Sunbae.

-Mmm…- murmuro el chico apenas consiente, ya que tenia a Jan Di entre sus brazos Morfeo pareció haberlo buscado inmediatamente, si trataba de mantenerse despierto era porque sabía que su novia tenia insomnio y que debia acompañarla.

-He estado pensando… ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para organizar una fiesta como las que acostumbrabas ir en Corea?- pregunto sin despegar los ojos del techo mientras hacia una lista mental, ponía todo en perspectiva y tomaba distraídamente la mano del chico.

-Depende…- el sueño era demasiado, incluso no quiso preguntar el porqué de su duda, así que se limito a contestar mientras apretaba los dedos de la chica entre los suyos.

-¿De qué?

-Del estilo de fiesta que quieras… cuantas personas asistirán, el lugar, si es de día o de noche- enumero todo sin dificultad y apenas consiente, era algo que tenía muy enraizado en su cabeza, parte de su educación después de todo.

-Parece difícil…- contesto pensativa aun sin verlo, parecía estar haciendo cálculos a los ojos de Ji Hoo- digamos que quiero una ceremonia algo elegante pero privada, solo con las personas más allegadas a nosotros, como una cena o algo así. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría organizarla?- eso despertó al joven futuro medico, estaba hablando hipotéticamente ¿verdad? Seguro solo era una de esas dudas que la atacaban repentinamente y no la dejaban dormir, no sería la primera vez que pasaba.- ¡ah! Pero tendríamos que invitarlos a todos con tiempo para que pudieran viajar, por ejemplo Wo Bin Sunbae y Yi Jung Sunbae, el abuelo tendría que dejar la clínica encargada con alguien… ¿sería mejor darles una invitación formal o llamarlos por teléfono? ¿Una semana es suficiente?

-Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando Jan Di?- sus palabras le habían quitado el sueño de golpe, por lo que se levanto a medias recargándose en una sola mano para verla mejor, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Por qué repentinamente hablaba sobre planear algo?

-Sunbae… ¿Qué te parece anunciar nuestro compromiso en una pequeña cena dentro de una semana? ¿Crees que sería posible?- fue entonces que volvió a sorprenderlo, justo como cuando se comprometieron, de alguna manera estaba seguro de que tal vez lo mismo pasaría con su boda. Al ver que Ji Hoo no contestaba decidió continuar- sería algo muy pequeño, realmente intimo, solo nuestros amigos y familiares.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto susurrando aun algo sorprendido por sus palabras anteriores, esperando alguna clase de explicación, lo único que recibió a cambio fue una sonrisa deslumbrante.- esto… no es por la boda de Yi Jung y Ga Eul ¿verdad?- por un momento se preocupo de que ella quisiera apresurar las cosas por el inminente encuentro que venía.- esto no es por Gu Jun Pyo ¿cierto?

-No tiene nada que ver con el…- se sintió un poco ofendida debia admitirlo pero de alguna manera lo entendía, todo esto surgió por la plática con Ga Eul pero no era exactamente por las razones que su novio pensaba, si no que repentinamente la hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué estaba retrasando las cosas?- solo es que pensando las cosas bien me he dado cuenta de que no hay razones para estar retrasándolo, si ya nos dimos cuenta que no podemos estar separados, ¿Por qué no hacerlo oficial?

-En serio Gaum Jan Di… no pasa un día sin que me sorprendas, y por supuesto eso solo hace que me enamore mas de ti- dijo una vez que proceso todo, ella encogió los hombros y sonrió aun mas.

-Es parte de mi encanto… por cierto, aun no te sientas tan contento que eso no es todo- Ji Hoo la miro interrogante, ella solo se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas para crear más expectativa, quedando sus ojos a la misma altura- ¿Qué dices de que nuestra boda sea un mes después?- la cara del chico fue un poema, entre sorprendida y emocionada.

-Espera… ¿Qué?... no entiendo... ¿Por qué tan rápido?- su tartamudeo le pareció una de las cosas más lindas que había visto de él.

-Digamos que quiero estar casada contigo antes de que me vaya a Paris, digo voy a dejarte solo durante dos meses… quiero que todos sepan ya que estamos juntos para siempre, y por supuesto que eres mío, quiero asegurarme de que no me engañaras- le quito importancia antes de reír y mirarlo, esperando su respuesta.

-Nunca pasaría… aunque no estuviéramos a punto de casarnos aun así yo me quedaría siempre a tu lado, no importan las situaciones, siempre estaría aquí para ti- ambos sabían que era verdad, no importaba si el tenia que soportar un infierno, incluso si el dolor parecía aumentar a niveles insoportables, el estaría allí para ella, sin moverse para cuando ella lo necesitara.

-Más te vale- dijo para aligerar el ambiente y se aventó a la cama para cubrirse la cara con las mantas.

-Te amo Jan Di, y todo lo que quieras se hará, yo estoy satisfecho con el hecho de que te quedes conmigo para siempre- beso el lugar donde suponía estaba su cabeza y abrazo su cintura para quedarse completamente dormidos al fin.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Eran las 4:00 am cuando Jae Kyung ingreso a la mansión del grupo Shinhwa, tratando de caminar lo más despacio posible, incluso se puso de puntillas para no despertar a nadie. Su avión había aterrizado 3 horas atrás y no quiso llamar a nadie para que fuera a recogerla por considerar que sería una molestia, así que espero una hora y media sentada en la sala de espera para poder poner su papeleo en regla y por fin volver a su casa y poder dormir un par de horas. El trabajo se había alargado, tanto para Jun Pyo como para ella. En cuanto había vuelto de Macao se encontró con las noticias de que su amado esposo había tenido que viajar para arreglar asuntos en China y tres días antes de que el volviera ella había tenido que volar a Inglaterra para afinar detalles del nuevo hotel que querían construir, por lo que no había podido verlo en un mes.

-Hogar, dulce hogar…- susurro cuando entro en la pequeña salita dispuesta a subir a su habitación y ver el rostro dormido del hombre que amaba, lo extrañaba, debia admitirlo a pesar de que hablaba a diario con él, extrañaba ver su rostro cuando se molestaba o cuando sonreía por pequeños detalles insignificantes para los demás, extrañaba el perfume que lo caracterizaba, ese aroma que solo pertenecía a Gu Jun Pyo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para verlo, ya que un ligero ronquido le advirtió de su presencia, busco la fuente del sonido solo para encontrar a su esposo sentado en el sillón completamente vestido y con la cabeza caída hacia su pecho, dormía profundamente, en una mano sujetaba el teléfono de su casa y en la otra tenía su celular.

-Joon- canto suavemente en su oído mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo, algo que por supuesto ella sabía que no funcionaria pero no perdía nada con intentar- ¡Joon!- grito y golpeo su mejilla con fuerza, aunque no la suficiente como para marearlo, sin ningún resultado, no fue hasta que esparció agua sobre su rostro que logro despertarlo.

-¡Aish! ¿Cómo se atreven a despertarme así? ¡Cualquiera que haya sido el culpable esta despedido! ¡¿Entendieron?!- comenzó a gritar sorprendido levantándose de golpe aun sin soltar los aparatos.

-¿Eso me incluye a mi?- pregunto con un tono entre divertido y superior.

-¡Yah mono! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Joon… es malo para tu salud dormir así ¿no sabias eso?

-Es todo culpa de mi tonta esposa la cual no llama para que pueda ir a recogerla y me hace esperarla durante toda la noche.

-Espera… ¿estabas esperándome?- la sorpresa la golpeo, no iba a negar que el tenia detalles con ella pero estos eran contados y esta era la primera que él le decía con todas sus letras que la estaba esperando y eso la había dejado sorprendida.

-Claro, ¿Qué clase de esposo crees que soy?- la recorrió con la mirada, notando que estaba un poco más delgada y la preocupación lo invadió. ¿Acaso se estaba alimentando bien? ¿No se estaba presionando de mas con el trabajo?- como sea, nos tomaremos unas vacaciones, nada de trabajo o compromisos ¿entendiste? Escoge el lugar que más te guste.

-Pero Joon…- comenzó solo para ser ignorada e interrumpida con un gesto de la mano y una mala mirada.

-¿No entiendes? Estoy cansado de trabajar tanto así que nos iremos de vacaciones y tu vendrás conmigo… ¿ya desayunaste?- ella negó y se dio por vencida, no servía de nada pelear con él, siempre ganaría- aigoo ¿mi esposita no ha desayunado?- Ella sonrió radiante a la par de él recordando los viejos tiempos- es mi deber como buen marido alimentarte- dicho esto paso su brazo por sus rodillas y la levanto, atrapando sus hombros antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo y comenzó a reír al ver su expresión.

-Jun Pyo… te extrañe- dijo riendo y acercando su cara a la suya dejo sus labios a milímetros de los de su marido.

-Yo también mono… te amo- contesto antes de besarla fervientemente.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Yi Jung miro su reloj por quinta vez antes de decidir que ya había dejado dormir lo suficiente a su padre después de su aventura de la noche anterior, tenía que hablar con el de manera urgente, por supuesto antes de que Ga Eul volviera de Nueva York, ella jamás podría enterarse de esto.

Ni siquiera se molesto en tocar, simplemente entro haciendo mucho ruido, siendo recibido por el quejido de su padre a medio despertar y completamente molesto.

-Levántate, tengo que hablar contigo- levanto las sabanas de golpe provocando que el sol de medio día golpeara de lleno el rostro de su progenitor.

-¿Podrías por favor esperar a que me despierte bien?- contesto aun aferrándose a la almohada.

-No, no puedo esperar a eso, quien sabe cuando te vuelva a ver, además seré breve- se sentó de golpe en la silla frente a la cama y espero hasta que el hombre enfocara la vista en el- me entere que has estado hablando con Ga Eul, y que le pediste que viniera sola a verte.

-Así es, es mi futura nuera y madre de tus hijos, creo que podría hablar con ella de vez en cuando, conocerla mejor, volvernos un poco más cercanos…

-Ni lo sueñes- interrumpió de manera agresiva, el hecho de pensar en su novia cerca de su padre y que este hiciera lo que mejor sabia hacer con ella, engañarla, lo ponía furioso- estoy aquí para hacerte una advertencia, no te le acerques, no le hables, ni siquiera la mires, cuando me case con ella, ni siquiera pienses en estar en la misma habitación si yo no estoy presente, no puedo evitar que vivas aquí y por supuesto por el bien de mi madre no puedo largarme pero...

-Es algo que tu abuelo jamás permitiría, no si no quieres terminar como tu hermano…- el deje burlón no paso desapercibido pero por primera vez Yi Jung lo paso por alto, tenia cosas más importantes que aclarar con el hoy.

-Exactamente, así que cuando eso pase, ella también será dueña de esta casa y tu deberás mantenerte o lo más lejos que puedas de aquí o estar en el lado opuesto en el que ella se encuentra, ¿entendido? Este lugar es lo suficientemente grande como para que no tengan ni siquiera que verse las caras si tu lo deseas- su tono se endureció, estaba hablando en serio y su padre lo sabía, nada lo detendría de hacer algo si el incumplía las normas que le había impuesto- entonces, si te ha quedado claro todo esto, me voy primero, padre- el hombre entendía porque el siempre tenía que hablarle de esa manera despectiva incluso grosera, nunca había sido un buen ejemplo y estaba consciente de que era el culpable de mucho de su sufrimiento así que no lo culpaba, aunque no iba negar que hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Yi Jung- logro detenerlo antes de que saliera de la habitación, aunque ni así lo miro, así que tuvo que hablar con su espalda- ella es realmente valiosa, me recuerda a la porcelana con la que trabajas todos los dias, fuerte y hermosa. Paso el infierno de las llamas sólo por ti, para ser lo suficientemente valiosa y digna, porque sabía que despues de todo eso, fuera del horno, del dolor y la desesperaciòn, ahí estarías tú, esperando para amarla. Esa chica incluso vale más que la pieza más cara de todos nuestros museos...

-Lo sé, es por ello que si la tocas, o te atreves si quiera a tratar algo con ella, te destruiré.- dandole por fin la cara se acercó rápidamente tomando su pijama en un arranqué de exasperación- No me pruebes, porque por ella soy capaz de todo, incluso de olvidar que eres mi padre, eso no me detendra, no voy a dejar que nadie la lastime o que la aparten de mi lado. ¿Entendiste?- empujandolo de nuevo a la cama salió de la habitación sin escuchar más.

_**Hola lindas personas que leen.**_

_**Pues pasando a postear rapidamente. No he tenido tiempo dado que estoy en finales. Lo siento u.u**_

_**Nos vemos el proximo lunes.**_

_**Ja ne.**_


	11. Un pequeño inconveniente

_"Boys before flowers no me pertenece... solo comparto mis ideas"_

Era la tercera tienda en el día que las amigas visitaban, Ji Hoo había tratado de acompañarlas, pero en el vestido 20 de la segunda tienda argumento que había olvidado que tenía que reunirse con su asesor para afinar detalles de su tesis. Jan Di no estaba muy segura de si eso era cierto.

-¿Crees que Ji Hoo Sunbae se molesto?- pregunto Ga Eul mientras navegaba por la tienda, buscando algo que le agradara.

-No, lo más seguro es que se dio cuenta de que si se quedaba se quedaría dormido o sencillamente está preparando algo en algún lugar- Jan Di no pudo evitar reír, lo conocía demasiado bien- mira, este podría…- se cayó inmediatamente al ver la mueca de su amiga, claramente no le agradaba, lo cual era una lástima porque el vestido era hermoso, un corte princesa, con una cola larguísima, emulando un vestido de cuento de hadas- ¿no es tu estilo?

-No es eso… es solo que…- ni ella misma sabia que decir, en otros tiempos esa seria indudablemente su elección, pero ella había cambiado, no radicalmente pero si en algunas cosas importantes, por ejemplo ya no veía la vida como un cuento de hadas en el que te sentabas a esperar al príncipe para ser rescatada, a veces era necesario salir y buscar ella misma al príncipe y rescatarlo para iniciar la construcción del felices para siempre.- solo ponlo con los otros, tal vez puesto se vea diferente.

-Está bien- su amiga lo puso amablemente en los brazos de la vendedora que la seguía antes de voltear a buscar algo completamente opuesto a lo anterior, encontrando un mini dress con mucha clase y con decorados brillantes y a pesar de que dudaba seriamente de que su mejor amiga se pusiera algo así, no perdía nada con mostrarlo- ¿y este?- Ga Eul abrió de mas los ojos cuando lo vio, la única respuesta que hubo fue que le arrebato la prenda y la colgó en el mismo lugar en el que había estado.- No te entiendo… no sé lo que quieres.

-Yo tampoco, tal vez cuando lo vea sabré que es el correcto.- siguió aventando vestidos hacia la chica que la seguía diligentemente.

Y así paso media hora, entre gustos y disgustos, decisiones e indecisiones, la joven profesora se estaba cansando y desesperando llegando al punto de sentarse de golpe para dejar que las vendedoras y su amiga se ocuparan de la situación, después de todo ellas eran las expertas y por un momento se permitió recordar la primera vez que fue a una tienda como esa, la vez en que ella y Yi Jung fingieron tener una cita por primera vez, casi pudo verlo caminar de un lado para otro tomando vestidos y volteando a verla con esa maravillosa sonrisa, todo para ver cuál era el que le quedaba mejor. Divertida volvió la mirada hacia la esquina más alejada de la tienda, tratando de ocultar al mismo tiempo las lagrimas, eran sentimientos encontrados, pensar en él la hacía feliz pero lo extrañaba tanto, fue hasta el momento en que se limpio las lagrimas que un brillo blanco perlado entre colores marfiles llamo su atención, levantándose sutil y lentamente se acerco al aparador en el que se encontraba, encontrando un vestido de novia con un corte sirena no tan pronunciado, no tuvo el sentimiento de "este es el correcto" que creyó vendría pero llamo su atención más que ningún otro en la sala.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto su amiga cuando se encontró con ella en la entrada del probador- estos son todos los que creo que te quedaran así que… ¿quieres agregar ese?- dijo en cuanto vio la prenda entre sus manos, la chica no espero respuesta sencillamente lo lanzo al montón que ya tenían y empujo a la educadora hacia la habitación.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa en que podamos ayudarla?- pregunto la chica por quinta vez y es que en este momento ella no estaba en el área de damas de honor como le había dicho a Ga Eul que haría mientras la esperaba, ella ya se había probado la gran mayoría de los vestidos, solo faltaba uno, así que no le vio nada de malo en buscar uno apropiado para ella.

-Muchas gracias, la llamare si la necesito- no es que la molestara, era más que nada el hecho de que no podía concentrarse si alguien estaba revoloteando a su alrededor. Se dijo a si misma que si Ji Hoo estuviera allí todo sería más sencillo y mientras pensaba en eso un vestido idéntico al que uso aquella vez, donde se tomo las fotos con él apareció frente a ella- me sigues a todos lados ¿eh?- se imagino que hablaba con él y se sobrepuso el vestido para poder verse en un espejo, se veía diferente de ese día, su cabello había crecido así que esta vez podría hacerse un peinado sofisticado, su cuerpo había tomado un poco mas de forma así que seguramente lo luciría mas pero había algo que no le agradaba y eso era que a pesar de todo, su encanto era el nerviosismo y sencillez que poseyó en ese momento, estaba segura de que jamás igualaría esa imagen y sería una lástima que ella se mostrara diferente con ese vestido, prefería quedarse con los bellos recuerdos y con las fotos que ahora estaban enmarcadas en su habitación y en la de Ji Hoo.

-Disculpe señorita, su amiga la busca

-Gracias- colgó la prenda una vez mas y entro a los probadores, que más que nada era una habitación equipada con iluminación, un sillón y un pequeño telón que escondía un pequeño escenario que en el centro tenía una plataforma para mostrar a la novia.

-Hablas el inglés perfectamente- grito su amiga desde el otro lado del telón.

-Por supuesto, debo hacerlo, vivo en Nueva York. Ahora sal de ahí y déjame verte- dicho esto el telón se abrió mostrando a una Ga Eul en el vestido blanco que había encontrado al último, este realzaba su figura, usaba unos guantes que llegaban por debajo de su hombro, el cabello recogido en un moño alto y un maquillaje suave que enmarcaba sus ojos, los zapatos que usaba no podían verse ya que estaban ocultos por el vuelo de la falda pero la hacían verse unos 7 cm más alta, en conjunto se veía preciosa.- estas hermosa

-Gracias- contesto suavemente aunque la expresión en su rostro demostraba que no estaba muy a gusto con la prenda, era bonito sin duda pero sintió que no era su estilo, era elegante por demás, no es que eso estuviera mal, de hecho le gustaba un poco, pero le recordaba demasiado al mundo de Yi Jung, ese al que dentro de poco pertenecería, aunque ella sabía que su esencia no desaparecería del todo porque sabía que su prometido no intentaría cambiarla porque él se había enamorado de esta, ellos habían creado un mundo que solo les pertenecía a los dos y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que eso era lo que quería, quería que su vestido mostrara eso, que representara el mundo de los dos, no solo el de ella o el de él, sin embargo, ¿podría encontrarlo?.- este me gusta, pero siento que algo le falta.

-Podríamos pedirle a Jenny que lo modifique de la manera que más te guste, ella es excelente, la mejor. Si tuvieras más tiempo, mejor dicho, si me hubieras avisado antes, podríamos haberle pedido que ella lo diseñara, pero no lo hiciste.- aun estaba algo enfadada con ella por haberla excluido pero ya no iba a culparla más, no después de saber cómo se sentía y de prácticamente imitarla.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que ella acepte?- un rayo de esperanza se asomo en ese momento, tal vez si podría tener su vestido de ensueño.

-Si, la llamare ahora.- se alejo con el teléfono en la mano e indicándole a la vendedora que se llevarían ese.

-Jan Di, ¿Cuándo llegara?- llevaban media hora sentadas en una parada de autobús en la gran avenida, no es que le molestara la espera pero hacia frio y más de 3 personas habían reconocido a su amiga y le habían pedido una foto, además la caja era larga y pesada.

-Alex dijo que estaría aquí en 5 minutos- su amigo la había llamado para preguntarle donde estaban, ya que había llegado a la primera tienda en la que habían estado porque se había equivocado al mandarle la dirección- recogerá el vestido y entonces Ji Hoo vendrá e iremos a casa ¿ok?

-Deberías llamarlo también, tal vez piense que aun estamos en la misma tienda- dijo encogiéndose en su abrigo, muerta de frio.

-No contesta- le pareció extraño, el nunca apagaba su teléfono, ni siquiera en clases, solo cuando viajaba en avión lo hacía pero eso era imposible, no le había hablado de ningún viaje programado.

-¿Eso es raro…?- la pregunta quedo en el aire ya que un auto negro freno de golpe frente a ellas, la modelo lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el mismo que usaban para transportarse en las sesiones de fotos, seguro era Alex, pero entendía el porqué de la violencia al manejar.

-Alex ¿Qué…?- no pudo terminar porque el chico las tomo de las muñecas y las hizo levantarse de golpe empujándolas a entrar al auto, preocupada la chica se resistió.

-Ji Hoo- ese nombre la hizo congelarse de golpe en su lugar, sintió frías sus extremidades- me llamo hace 5 minutos y me pidió por favor que te llevara lo más rápido posible a su departamento, dijo también que no te despegaras del teléfono por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué… qué paso?- tartamudeo Jan Di mientras lo veía llena de pánico, Ga Eul se pego a ella aferrándose a su brazo con el mismo sentimiento aun a pesar de la enorme caja que era casi de su tamaño. Ambas sabían que en caso de una emergencia este era el protocolo a seguir, irse inmediatamente a la casa de alguno de los F4, las cuales estaban completamente protegidas.

-No lo sé honey, lo único que puedo decir es que no se escuchaba nada bien.

_**Hola gente! **_

_**Pues bueno volvi! Les agradezco sus comentarios y deseos ya sea por mi recuperacion y por la suerte por los finales... bueno ya sali de vacaciones asi que es probable que tenga mas tiempo tanto para escribir como para postear capitulo!**_

_**Bueno como pueden ver Ga Eul tiene la esperanza de encontrar su vestido perfecto! y pues nada... me gusta la accion! asi que escribi un par de capitulos llenos de tension... y que alteraran los planes de nuestros querido protagonistas! Espero que les guste.**_

_**NekkoLover: hola. No, creo que el final aun no esta cerca, faltan muchas cosas antes de que esta historia termine, malentendidos que arreglar, obstaculos que superar y por supuesto un reencuentro que podria poner todo de cabeza, aun no se sabe muajajaja. Y si Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung se adoran, ya que ella fue su pilar en los tiempos dificiles post- ruptura Jan Di justo como Ji Hoo para la chica, pero eso lo veras mas adelante. En cuanto a Yi Jung y su padre pues si esta tratando de cambiar y siempre ha amado a su hijo pero no creo que despues de todo lo que ha hecho sencillamente se olvide de un dia para otro. Podria haber un proceso de sanacion ahi.**_

_**The darkness princess: me alegra que todo te haya gustado, espero que siga contando con tu apoyo.**_

_**Chiwi CR: Gracias! Me alegra que consideres esta pequeña historia tan buena, y que bueno que te imagines todo es el chiste de esto que podamos disfrutar de la inconclusa historia que nos dejaron los escritores de alla xD hahahaha... Asi es Jun Pyo se va haciendo presente y viene para poner el mundo de cabeza que esa es su especialidad hahaha. Espero que te siga gustando.**_

_**eli chiva: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y gracias por tu preocupacion. Me encanta que te guste mi Jan Di y si esa escena tambien me hizo reir mucho y me alegra que de cierta forma se haya cumplido mi proposito en cuanto a Yi Jung y su padre como ya dije todo podria ser parte de un proceso de sanacion. Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo... son una pareja tan linda y tan divertida de escribir... no se, no hubiera imaginado que me divertiria tanto escribiendo sobre ellos, estoy pensando en escribir mas sobre ellos asi que tal vez puedan esperar mas de esta linda pareja. Y Wo Bin... estoy ideando algo para el asi que esperen mas de este lindo hombre. Una vez mas te agradezco tus palabras de aliento.**_

_**Bueno me tengo que ir. Vuelvo a agradecer que esten al pendiente de mi historia y se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un review... son grandes.**_

_**Nos vemos el proximo lunes o martes**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	12. El apoyo de mis amigos

_**"Boys before flowers no me pertenece... yo solo comparto mis ideas"**_

Al escuchar eso Jan Di no lo pensó dos veces y brinco al interior del auto, siendo seguida por su amiga quien aventó su bolsa y la caja, el auto arranco y acelero a fondo, pasándose altos y preventivos, Jan Di seguía marcando su teléfono pero la llamada ni siquiera conectaba, aun así no se rindió. Ga Eul la miraba, expectante, preocupada, olvidando todo lo demás a su alrededor, ¿qué podría haber pasado?

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando llegaron al edificio donde Ji Hoo vivía, la modelo ni siquiera espero que el auto se detuviera del todo, abrió la puerta y se aventó fuera para después caminar, casi correr directamente hacia la entrada pero no se estrello como Ga Eul pensaba, si no que se dirigió a un pequeño panel justo al lado de esta donde escribió un código que nadie pudo ver, la puerta emitió un sonido y se abrió dejándolos pasar, la chica entro sin pensarlo siendo seguida por sus amigos. Se dirigió al elevador que afortunadamente esperaba abierto y presiono insistentemente el número de piso al que se dirigían, una vez allí Ga Eul se sorprendió al solo ver frente a ella un corto pasillo y una puerta nada más, creyó que se habían equivocado pero su amiga camino con decisión hacia el frente solo para detenerse y marcar un numero nuevamente en el panel, el cual se puso verde pero al contrario de lo que esperaba la puerta no se abrió.

-Mierda, la llave, la olvide en mi bolso…- la educadora jamás la había escuchado maldecir, eso era prueba de su nerviosismo. Esta le extendió su bolsa y espero a que su amiga una vez dándole una mirada de agradecimiento comenzara a rebuscar frenéticamente hasta encontrar una pequeña llave unida a un mini violín dorado, la metió en la cerradura y por fin pudieron entrar. Jan Di se dirigió al sillón de la enorme sala y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y su celular, aferrándose a ellos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Di, querida, no quiero asustarte mas pero creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía, un auto estaba siguiéndonos, logramos perderlos pero estará aquí en cualquier momento y…- se calló de momento al ver la mirada sorprendida que compartieron las amigas.

-Lo olvide, lo siento…- le dijo Ga Eul inmediatamente, la otra chica negó con la cabeza, ella también se había olvidado de ellos, de darles la señal que Wo Bin les había enseñado para casos como estos en que a pesar de lo que aparentaban no estaban en ningún peligro.

-Deberíamos llamarlo para que no se preocupe y detenga todo el movimiento que debió iniciar al pensar que nos habían secuestrado- cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse en otra cosa- Alex no te preocupes, ellos nos cuidan.

-Tengo 25 llamadas perdidas de Yi Jung- dijo la educadora no tan sorprendida, ya lo esperaba, en cuento los guardaespaldas las perdieron debieron llamar a Wo Bin para ponerlo sobre aviso y este a su vez debió llamar a su prometido- debo llamarlo.

-Si, está bien yo tengo las mismas de…- justo en ese momento los celulares de las dos sonaron al mismo tiempo, la modelo reviso el identificador inmediatamente- Wo Bin Sunbae.

-Contesta, yo también lo hare- la chica cerró los ojos y espero los gritos- ¿Hola?

_-¡Ga Eul! ¿Estás bien?-había un deje de desesperación combinado con alivio, pero la desesperación predominaba sobre lo demás- ¡contesta por favor!_

-Estoy bien, tranquilízate…- no pudo evitar ponerse un poco feliz al sentir su preocupación por ella.

_-¿En serio me pides que me tranquilice? Wo Bin me marca a las horas de la madrugada para decirme que es probable que te hubieran secuestrado cuando no hace más de 3 horas había hablado contigo_

-Wo Bin Sunbae exagero…- sintió su exasperación así que lo dejo desahogarse.

_-Un tipo las sube a su auto, acelera a todo lo que da sin hacer caso a ninguna señal de transito y ustedes no dieron la señal… Ga Eul ¡¿para qué sirve la maldita señal?! Estaba a punto de tomar un avión para allá, no, estaba marcándole a Jun Pyo para que me prestara su avión privado… ¡Con un carajo Ga Eul, no me hagas pasar por esto otra vez!- su voz se quebró y es que después de semejante subidón de adrenalina se sentía desamparado, sus pensamientos lo atacaron, no podía pensar en una vida sin ella, era más llevadero que lo dejara a perderla de esta manera- estaba tan asustado. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Ya no tendría razones para vivir._

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- juro que lo escucho sollozar de alivio del otro lado pero no podía culparlo, ella se sentiría igual o peor si la situación fuera al revés y eso era justo lo que estaba pasando con su amiga, quien estaba pálida y temblorosa, ella no soportaría una vida sin su Yi Jung así como Jan Di no soportaría una vida sin su Ji Hoo.- tengo algo que decirte.

-Jan Di, ¿estás bien?- su voz sonó tranquila incluso despreocupada, un completo engaño ya que la chica sabía perfectamente que había detrás de eso, furia, preocupación, determinación de proteger a aquellos importantes para él y una mente que calculaba cada paso siguiente para no cometer errores. Esa era la forma de ser de su amigo.

-Estoy bien- su voz se quebró en medio de la frase, lo que contradijo totalmente el significado de esta, escucho claramente el suspiro detrás de la línea, estaba calculando todo así que decidió que lo mejor sería hablarle con la verdad- al menos físicamente. No nos secuestraron o algo por el estilo, olvidamos dar la señal, lo siento es que fue una emergencia y yo…- las lagrimas ya caían libres en sus mejillas y le era difícil respirar por lo que tuvo que sollozar- sunbae, no sé qué hacer… yo solo…

-Jan Di, trata de tranquilizarte para que puedas explicarme que paso…- el corazón del chico comenzó a latir fuerte, solo había una razón para que su amiga estuviera en ese estado.

-Ji Hoo se fue, no me dijo nada, solo desapareció, nadie sabe nada y no contesta su celular- trato de hablar de manera clara, sin embargo los hipidos no se lo permitían algo que de alguna manera ponía a Wo Bin aun más nervioso.

-Jan Di, por favor…

-Ji Hoo desapareció- soltó Yi Jung en cuanto entro a la habitación aun con la llamada a Ga Eul activa y en alta voz, interrumpiendo a su amigo. Wo Bin asintió lo suponía y el peso que momentos antes se había establecido en su corazón aumento de tamaño, pero sabía que debia controlarse para poder ayudar a su amigo.

-Tranquila- volvió a su llamada, listo para dar instrucciones- lo primero es saber qué es lo que paso. Voy a hablar con los hombres que lo seguían y con mis contactos en Nueva York para saber a dónde se fue, incluso verificare en Corea por si cualquier cosa aquí ha pasado. No estamos seguros de nada así que por el momento Ga Eul y tu deben irse al departamento de Ji Hoo, si ya están allá no pueden salir de allí hasta que nosotros lleguemos, enviare a la gran mayoría de mis activos para cuidarlas y lo más importante de todo, no te despegues del teléfono ni del celular, podrían haber algún tipo de noticia, ¿entendiste?

-Si…- ahora que sabía que hacer se sentía un poco más tranquila, sin embargo no pudo evitar expresar sus sentimientos- sunbae, tengo miedo.

-Lo sé cariño, no te preocupes, ya estamos en eso, nos encargaremos de todo y pronto estaremos con ustedes- su tono era totalmente paternal a Jan Di le recordó a su padre, quien la confortaba en las noches de tormenta, de alguna manera la hizo sentir mejor.- Asegúrate de hacer todo lo que les dije ¿si? Voy a colgar ahora ¿está bien?- un leve si fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. En cuanto colgó miro a Yi Jung para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Ga Eul, amor, trata de controlar a Jan Di y tranquila, las protegeremos. Estaré ahí pronto ¿ok?- suavizo su tono, uno que Wo Bin jamás había escuchado de él para dirigirse a cualquier persona, lleno de amor.

-De acuerdo. Ten cuidado- su voz, de alguna manera igualando al tono de su novio pero bañado en preocupación hizo sonreír incómodamente al testigo de su despedida.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- en cuanto la llamada termino su sonrisa se desvaneció y miro a su amigo quien tenía la misma expresión que ponía cuando pensaba en todas las alternativas.- ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

-No lo sé, por el momento llamare a mi contacto en la aduana, si salió del país ellos deben saberlo…

-¿Y si aun esta dentro del país no perderíamos tiempo?

-Quiero descartar desde lo más grande a lo pequeño de esa manera será más sencillo- respondió tomando su celular y usando la marcación rápida- Secretario Jung, necesito que investigue si Yoon Ji Hoo salió de Nueva York en las pasadas 5 horas… que sea rápido.

-¿Qué debería hacer yo?- pregunto el alfarero incapaz de sentarse.

-Trata de llevarnos a Nueva York lo más rápido que se pueda, consigue boletos no importa si es en clase económica, renta un avión o pídele el suyo a Jun Pyo, pero tenemos que salir para allá hoy.- justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó, el chico lo contesto sin ver el identificador- si secretario Jung… ¿tomo un vuelo? ¿Viene para acá? ¿Cuál es la razón?- Yi Jung prestaba atención a todo así que se olvido por un momento de su tarea.- investígala ahora.- sin más colgó para enfrentarse a la mirada curiosa de su amigo- dicen que tomo un vuelo para Corea hace 2 horas, lo pidió de emergencia, así que no llevaba equipaje.

-¿Tú crees que lo hayan obligado?

-No lo sé, tal vez…

-Joven amo- uno de sus subordinados entro haciendo ruido y tenía el rostro pálido.- el señor Seok Young ha sufrido un infarto, su condición es grave y los doctores no dan muchas esperanzas.

-Esa es la razón por la que se fue tan rápido- reflexiono en voz baja- Yi Jung tendrás que ir solo a Nueva York a traer a las chicas, yo me quedare a ayudar a Ji Hoo en todo lo que pueda, mientras tanto iré al hospital para cubrir cualquier cosa necesaria.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-Jan Di, tranquila, Wo Bin sunbae ya está arreglando todo. Estará bien- después de colgar Ga Eul se acerco al sillón donde se encontraba su amiga para sentarse a su lado y pasar su brazo por sus hombros en un abrazo fraternal.- confía en él.

-Ya lo sé y le confiaría mi vida pero aun así… no importa, se que si hay alguien en este mundo capaz de encontrarlo ese es el- suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos solo para que al momento de levantarla las lagrimas hubieran desaparecido.

Todo esto era observado por su maquillista y amigo quien no entendía el por qué confiar tanto en un sujeto que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, el no podía hacer nada ¿cierto? Aunque fuera asquerosamente rico y tuviera miles de conexiones no podía hacer nada estando tan lejos, era ilógico, solo los integrantes de la mafia podían hacerlo y eso en las películas pero el… en ese momento un recuerdo relampagueo en su mente.

_Fue durante la pasarela en Milán, por cuestiones de seguridad se había cancelado, algunos grupos delictivos estaban haciendo de las suyas asaltando a todos los asistentes e invitados importantes, estas ladrones no eran cosa de juego, se notaba que eran de alto perfil, perfectamente organizados, no importaba la cantidad de seguridad que había, ellos siempre conseguían su objetivo, y no solo eran las personas, las organizaciones grandes como museos se estaban viendo afectadas también._

_-¿Qué dicen los organizadores? ¿No pueden hacer nada?- pregunto Jan Di mientras ponía otra tanda de ropa sobre la enorme cama del hotel, era la revisión semanal de su guardarropa en el que Alex decidía que se quedaba y que se iba y aunque estaban fuera del país debia hacerse._

_-Nada. Es definitivo el desfile se cancela- levanto una blusa que considero demasiado pálida para la temporada y la aventó al montón de botar. Jan Di trato de alcanzarla pero fue demasiado tarde, su destino había sido sellado. La expresión de su amigo era sombría y no tenía nada que ver con su ropa. Suspiro y la miro con pesar- Jenny está destrozada. Invirtió la mayor parte del capital destinado a esta temporada en esta pasarela y además tenía tantas esperanzas…_

_-¿Qué pasaría si esto no se hace?- la preocupación aumento, hasta hace un par de horas hubiera preferido que se cancelara para poder volver rápido a casa para poder volver a los brazos de su novio, pero después de enterarse de lo que eso significaba para los demás se preocupo y le pidió a Dios que todo mejorara._

_-Muchos perderían todo lo que prepararon para la colección, eso significa que podrían ir a la quiebra considerando que se invierte casi todo el capital que tienen para las nuevas temporadas- la chica apretó los puños, no podía quedarse parada solo viendo, tenía que hacer algo, debia ayudar a su amiga._

_-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer nosotros?- Alex levanto la mirada de su trabajo y sonrió tiernamente, de alguna manera lo esperaba, ese era parte de su carácter, ayudar y preocuparse por aquellos que la rodeaban._

_-A menos que conozcas a alguien que pueda frenar esta ola de robos de tajo no creo que podamos hacer nada- las palabras la golpearon y entonces lo supo, claro, ella conocía a alguien que podía hacer eso, sin pensarlo dos veces se despidió y salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación dejando a su amigo algo preocupado por lo que la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta._

_-Wo Bin sunbae, lamento molestarte pero necesito hablar contigo, no es nada malo pero quiero pedirte algo y solo tú puedes conseguirlo- las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amiga lo descolocaron por un momento ¿acaso engañaba a su novio? Lo descartó casi tan rápido como lo pensó. Eso era imposible, ella lo adoraba, tenía que haber otra explicación, así que la siguió hasta una habitación ubicada en el 2 piso._

_ Alex fue testigo de cómo su amiga pasaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, cosa que no paso con él quien fue detenido por dos hombres al tratar de hacer lo mismo, alcanzó a ver que la persona a la que su amiga iba a ver no era otra más que el chico que había tocado a la puerta de su habitación más temprano, ella lo había presentado como Wo Bin, uno de sus mejores amigos. Jan Di entró a la habitación como si nada, lo que la hizo verse sospechosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? _

_-Lamento siquiera pensar en pedirte esto pero eres la única persona que puede ayudarnos- su tono sonó desesperado y arrepentido al mismo tiempo y es que ella lo sabía, el odiaba usar a sus contactos y su poder, desde que ella había llegado a la vida de los F4 y los había cambiado el no usaba su legado a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y era por esto que le costaba tanto pedírselo, ella los había cambiado y era justamente ella quien le pediría que usara aquello que mas odiaba. _

_-Jan Di... esto es muy importante para ti ¿cierto?- la chica asintió aun sin atreverse a verlo directamente a los ojos demasiado avergonzada. El se limitó a sonreír tiernamente, ¿cómo podía negarse a ayudarle? Si en sus manos estaba el ponerle solución a su problema ¿por qué no hacerlo? Ella los había ayudado mucho mas- está bien cuenta con ello._

_-Sunbae... yo... estoy tan agradecida- Wo Bin interrumpió su discurso despeinándola y tomo el celular para hacer unas llamadas._

_Para Alex fue aun más extraño que su amiga volviera con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y continuara desempacando como si nada aun cuando él le había dicho que no era necesario, que era probable que volvieran a Nueva York en cualquier momento, justo antes de que pudiera decirle nada un chico del staff entro corriendo diciendo que el desfile no se cancelaba, que la policía del lugar garantizaba al 100% la seguridad de sus asistentes y el evento._

Al principio no le había parecido extraño, creyó que habían hecho su trabajo rápidamente pero ahora uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas quedaba claro que su amiga estaba muy bien relacionada en el bajo mundo. ¿Quién era este chico? ¿Era peligroso?

Jan Di vio la mirada de su amigo, la misma que ella había tenido en su momento cuando le habían dicho la verdad que ya sospechaba, una descarga de adrenalina la golpeo y acelero su pulso, compartió una mirada con Ga Eul quien ya lo había notado también y en un acuerdo tácito ambas se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, cubriendo los flancos del chico.

-Lo sabes ¿cierto?- pregunto con la dulce voz que usaba para calmar a los niños antes de que un gran problema se presente- no lo niegues, nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Si, es cierto, lo que estas pensando es correcto- hablo con seguridad, a ciencia cierta no sabía qué era lo que rondaba en su cabeza pero se daba una idea y era mejor que se quedara en suposiciones a que conociera la verdad, ella no iba ser la que lo delatara. No es que Alex fuera una mala persona pero él no estaba acostumbrado a este ambiente como ellas.- pero no puedes decirlo.

-No debes decirlo- su tono se endureció mientras su expresión dulce cambiaba radicalmente a una hostil, porque esa era la decisión que ambas habían tomado, si él las defendía de todo lo que pudiera dañarlas, ellas por supuesto lo protegerían de cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano alejar, porque ellos eran familia y eso era lo que hacían.

-Chicas, ¿Cómo pueden?...- se había quedado sin palabras, estas dos mujeres de apariencia frágil eran respaldadas por un mafioso, debían ser mas rudas de lo que aparentaban como para soportar eso sobre todo considerando el tipo de relación que tenían con el chico, los había visto interactuar anteriormente y estaba seguro de que eran bastante cercanos.- el es un…

-Es una persona maravillosa, tiene un gran corazón y está dispuesto a darlo todo por sus amigos, no lo conoces y es por ello que lo juzgas tan duramente, lo comprendo haría lo mismo pero lo único que pido es que te mantengas callado- trato de disuadirlo Jan Di pero al ver que el chico mostraba en su rostro todos los prejuicios que lo embargaban la ira la invadió al igual que a su amiga- el no tiene la culpa de haber nacido donde lo hizo, ni de tener que vivir de la manera en que lo hace y no estoy diciendo que sea malo, juega las cartas que la vida le dio lo mejor que puede y es incluso mucho mejor que algunas personas que se dan golpes de pecho y baños de pureza, es un honor y privilegio ser su amiga. Así que Alex, te lo repito, si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo o siquiera seguir manteniendo una relación profesional conmigo, mantén la boca cerrada porque usare todo lo que tengo para proteger a mi familia.

-Di…- no pudo terminar dado que el celular de la chica sonó y está prácticamente se había aventado al sillón donde el aparato había sido abandonado momentos antes.

-¿Wo Bin sunbae? ¿Alguna noticia?- pregunto inmediatamente después de contestar, sin dar tiempo a que su amigo contestara.

-Yi Jung va para allá, solo ira para traerlas a Corea directamente así que preparen algo de ropa, lo mas esencial y espérenlo en el aeropuerto, te enviare su itinerario de vuelo para que estén listas para salir inmediatamente que él llegue- su voz sonaba algo monótona, totalmente metida en su personaje de dar instrucciones y eso no le gusto a la chica.

-Sunbae… ¿Por qué debemos ir a Corea? ¿Paso algo?- la incertidumbre la invadió, ¿Qué habría pasado para que Ji Hoo regresara sin consultarlo? ¿Lo habían obligado? ¿Fue por voluntad propia?, pero él jamás habría vuelto sin decirle sin una causa muy fuerte.

-Jan Di… necesito que te mantengas tranquila para que puedas hacer lo que te dije ¿está bien? Estoy en el hospital en este momento- la palabra "hospital" le quito la respiración, el pánico la invadió- el abuelo de Ji Hoo sufrió un infarto, los doctores dicen que hay un 90% de posibilidades de que no lo logre…- la chica no escucho mas ya que el celular cayó al suelo de manera estruendosa mientras ella se quedaba en blanco viendo al espacio. Ga Eul se apresuro a recogerlo y atender la llamada pendiente, tomando así la responsabilidad de hacer lo necesario.

-Abuelo…- fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse por completo.

_**Hola!**_

**_Bueno hoy otra vez estoy pasando de rapido ha postear pero en recompensa les estoy dejando un capitulo un poco mas largo... tal vez vengan unas semanas complicadas en las que no pueda postear lo siento. Aun asi hare lo posible._**

**_Ja Ne_**


	13. No son mis amigos son mi familia

_**Boys before flowers no me pertenece... yo solo comparto mis locas ideas,**_

-Jan Di, ¿tienes ropa o cosas personales en este departamento?- pregunto después de diez minutos de estar al teléfono con Wo Bin sin recibir ninguna respuesta- no puedes quedarte así ahora, tienes que ayudarme un poco, Yi Jung llegara dentro de 12 horas y debemos estar listas. Jan Di, por favor no te rindas ahora, Ji Hoo sunbae te necesita ahora más que nunca, no puedes abandonarlo- su nombre la hizo emerger del mar de dolor en el que se había sumergido, había personas importantes en su vida y por supuesto que su abuelo era una de las que encabezaba su lista, pero Ji Hoo, su sunbae, la necesitaría más que a nada en este mundo y no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo solo ahora.- Jan Di, por favor, necesitamos tus cosas y las de Ji Hoo sunbae, no se llevo nada.

Para sorpresa de la educadora su amiga se levanto de golpe dirigiéndose directamente a la tercera puerta en el enorme pasillo que predominaba el lugar, la abrió de golpe solo para encontrarse con una elegante pero impersonal habitación, la chica abrió el armario solo para sacar dos maletas medianas de ruedas de entre la multitud que había ahí guardadas, las arrastro por el pasillo siendo seguida por las dos personas que se encontraban en el lugar. La puerta más grande al fondo de el pasillo era su destino, detrás de esta se encontraba la habitación principal, una enorme cama blanca en el centro y los enorme vitrales que daban al balcón la llenaban de luz, estaba tapizada por retratos del F4 y del abuelo, en cada uno de estas se encontraba Jan Di y por supuesto el buro, tocador y toda una pared estaba dedicada exclusivamente a fotos de la modelo o de ambos, abrazados y sonrientes, a Ga Eul le llamo la atención el portarretratos en la mesita de noche, sus amigos vestidos para una boda y Jan Di parada de puntillas besando delicadamente la mejilla de su novio… ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Era reciente? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el ruido de las maletas al aterrizar en la cama, los cierres se abrieron sin ningún cuidado y su amiga abrió una puerta de manera violenta solo para ingresar a una habitación llena de ropa, para sorpresa de la educadora no solo era ropa de chico, sino que también ropa femenina ocupaba la mitad del lugar, Jan Di, sin molestarse en explicar nada comenzó a tomar ropa de los dos tipos solo para aventarla en las maletas sin ningún cuidado.

-Jan Di…

-Te lo explico luego, no hay tiempo para eso ahora- interrumpió apresurada doblando cuidadosamente un abrigo para Ji Hoo y metiéndola como la ultima prenda en la maleta- ¿Qué mas debemos llevar?... los pasaportes están en mi departamento debemos ir…

-Wo Bin sunbae dijo que ya mando a alguien por ellos.

-¿Qué mas entonces?- la desesperación estaba regresando, tenía que controlarse, hacer algo para distraerse.

-Les traje un té para calmar sus nervios, no está hecho como me gustaría pero no sabía dónde estaban todas las cosas así que lo hice con lo primero que encontré- Alex entro con una charola y dos tazas humeantes, ambas chicas lo vieron de manera resentida, tratando de averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones- no se preocupen, no lo conozco a él eso es cierto, pero te conozco a ti Di, y si él es alguien tan importante para ti a ese nivel entonces debe ser una persona muy buena… no diré nada- Jan Di y Ga Eul se sorprendieron pero después pudieron respirar tranquilas, si había algo que el chico podía tener era su palabra- ahora si me disculpan le llevare el vestido de novia a Jenny para que pueda comenzar a arreglarlo.- dijo antes de dar la vuelta y tratar de salir.

-Alex…- logro detenerlo antes de que pudiera abandonar el lugar y mostrando su mejor sonrisa tierna y real continuo- gracias.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Yi Jung llego a la sala del aeropuerto en la madrugada, estaba completamente desierta, podría haber sido algo tétrico pero no estaría mucho tiempo ahí, o al menos eso esperaba, justo cuando iba a sacar su celular para llamar a las chicas unos delgados y delicados brazos rodearon su cintura.

-Yi Jung- reconocería esa voz, no importaba el lugar o la situación, ese tono y ese acento estaban grabados con fuego en su corazón y su cerebro. Sin pensarlo, de manera casi automática sus manos encontraron las suyas, que estaban sosteniendo sus costados y presionándolos como si su vida dependiera de ello, y la pego más aun a su cuerpo y sin importar que ella estuviera a su espalda y no pudiera ver su rostro, podía sentir su calidez invadirlo, desapareciendo el frio de la soledad que lo invadía de vez en cuando desde que era un niño y que solo se esfumo completamente cuando la conoció.

-Ga Eul- dijo su nombre como una oración, saboreando el sonido y la sensación que le provocaba el hecho de pronunciarlo. Volteo a verla solo para encontrarse con su rostro hinchado y los ojos rojos por contener el llanto, seguramente tratando de ser fuerte para su mejor amiga, su corazón dolió y se sintió culpable por no haber estado ahí para ella y de esa forma pudiera expresar sus sentimientos- ya está bien, estoy aquí para llevarte a casa. ¿De acuerdo?- sus brazos rodearon su fino talle y la pego a su pecho, creando así una protección invencible para ella, porque no importaba lo que pasara, el no dejaría que nadie la lastimara.

-Si- sonrió agradecida poco dispuesta a decirle que desde el mismo momento en que la abrazo, ella ya estaba en casa. - ¿Cómo está el doctor Yoon?

-No he tenido mucho contacto con Wo Bin desde que salí de Corea pero cuando subí al avión los doctores no daban muchas esperanzas- la mueca de preocupación de Ga Eul se profundizo. Acaricio su cabello suavemente para después pasar a su rostro, donde su mano apenas si tocaba su piel, en respuesta ella recargo la mejilla sobre su palma, sintiéndose completamente segura y amada, una sonrisa casi invisible apareció en su rostro y él se inclino para besarla, no fue intenso, fue más constante pero llevaba impreso todo lo que la extraño, su manera de comunicarse, ella lo beso de la misma manera dejando todos los sentimientos malos detrás, ahora estaban juntos y podrían ayudar a sus amigos a salir de esto.- ¿Dónde está Jan Di?

-No se ha levantado de allí desde que llegamos- la joven maestra dirigió su mirada hacia el gran sillón mullido cerca de la entrada donde estaba su mejor amiga, sujetando y sin perder de vista su celular, las maletas estaban olvidadas pero a ella no parecía importarle nada más que el aparato entre sus manos.- estoy preocupada, ni siquiera ha llorado.

-Es comprensible, el doctor Yoon es parte de su familia y Ji Hoo no le dijo nada, solo se fue- el alfarero también se sintió mal al ver a su amiga en ese estado- vamos tenemos que irnos- tomando la mano de su novia se dirigió hacia Jan Di.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ji Hoo llego a Corea cuando caía la noche por lo que la entrega de sus papeles fue más lenta de lo normal, algo que solo lo ponía más ansioso, cuando por fin logro salir del aeropuerto dispuesto a encontrar un taxi que lo llevara al hospital se encontró de frente con un Lotus amarillo en el cual, sentado en el cofre, se encontraba uno de sus más grandes amigos esperándolo.

-Wo Bin- susurro lleno de agradecimiento, el aludido se limito a sonreír y bajarse del lugar donde descansaba solo para entrar al auto y esperar a que su amigo hiciera lo mismo. Al joven músico no le sorprendió que él lo supiera, por supuesto que estaría enterado, después de todo no había nada que Song Wo Bin no supiera de ellos.

-Estuve con tu abuelo toda la noche- hablo Wo Bin en cuanto el joven aspirante a medico se sentó a su lado, Ji Hoo se sobresalto momentáneamente y fijo su mirada en el, de alguna manera esperando buenas noticias, su amigo hablo sin separar sus ojos del camino- no ha mejorado, pero su condición tampoco ha empeorado, así que podríamos decir que tu abuelo está luchando… no te preocupes, el lo lograra- dijo después de ver el rostro pálido y los puños apretados de su amigo.

-No lo sé, es un hombre muy fuerte pero… ha estado solo, no sé si su condición seguía igual a cuando me fui… yo, no se, estuvo enfermo del corazón durante mucho tiempo y yo…- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, se sentía culpable de cierta forma por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo, por supuesto que estaban en constante comunicación pero él era un hombre mayor enfermo, necesitaba estar bajo estricta vigilancia y el no estuvo aquí para él.

-Te estás echando la culpa- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación y el por supuesto no lo negó, ¿Qué caso tenia si ya lo sabía?, se limito a bajar la mirada- ¿estás culpando a Jan Di?- el shock que fueron para el escuchar esas palabras lo hicieron volver a fijar su mirada en su amigo- después de todo fue por seguirla hasta Estados Unidos que dejaste solo a tu abuelo, incluso sabiendo que ella había ido a buscar a Jun Pyo una vez más. Incluso después de eso te quedaste a vivir allá solo para que pudiera olvidarlo y no querías dejarla sola y cuando estuvieron juntos por fin, estableciste en Nueva York tu residencia solo para que pudiera seguir con su carrera, aun después de todo eso, ¿no la culpas?

-No- respondió firmemente con un remango de furia en su boca- todas esas fueron decisiones mías, ella tomo las suyas y en ningún momento me obligo a irme o quedarme a su lado, todo eso lo decidí yo, nadie más- la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Wo Bin se desvaneció al recordar el porqué le había hecho esa pregunta.

-Si no la culpas por nada, ¿Por qué no le has llamado para decirle las cosas? ¿Por qué desapareciste así? Estaba muerta de preocupación por ti, tuvo que enterarse por mí. Entiendo que esto te tomo por sorpresa y al final todo fue muy rápido pero pudiste llamarla en el intermedio o en cuanto llegaste- el tono de acusación no paso desapercibido y eso se sumo al peso en su interior.

-En nuestra relación, no, desde que la conozco yo he sido el fuerte, alguien que secaría sus lagrimas, la pared invencible en la que se apoyaría, pero hoy...- su amigo lo escucho suspirar antes de emitir pequeños sollozos cortados y al momento de que sus miradas se encontrarán pudo ver las lagrimas- hoy se que si escucho su voz me desmoronare y no puedo permitir que ella me vea así.

-Ji Hoo... Jan Di te adora y estoy seguro de que ella querría estar a tu lado en estos momentos, eso es lo que pasa en las relaciones, se apoyan el uno al otro en tiempos como éstos, no le quites eso y permítete llorar en los brazos de la mujer que amas- por un momento Wo Bin le pareció una de las personas más sabias del mundo

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía agradecido y volvía a mirar su teléfono.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Jan Di retorcía la pequeña cadena alrededor de su cuello mientras esperaba que la azafata diera la orden de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, a veces era una suerte contar con amigaos capaces de rentar un avión privado, así no tendría que preocuparse de otra cosa más que de tratar de descansar y fulminar su teléfono con la mirada y pedirle que sonara. Cuando este por fin pareció escucharla se decepciono un poco al ver que no era la persona que esperaba.

-¿Wo Bin sunbae?

-Jan Di…- la voz cansada y algo rota del otro lado hizo que su corazón se detuviera para después acelerar al máximo y por un momento sintió alivio al saber que estaba bien.

-Ji Hoo…- suspiro su nombre y entonces sintió la tensión y la tristeza que reinaba en el otro lado de la línea- ¿estás bien?- ella era frágil, débil, sobre todo en situaciones como esta, pero en este preciso momento, necesitaba sacar fuerzas del lugar que fuera para esta vez ser el lugar donde su Ji Hoo pudiera apoyarse y descansar un momento.

-No lo sé… yo…- el silencio se apodero de la plática por unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que ella supiera que él estaba tratando de controlarse para sonar normal y no preocuparla- el abuelo…

-Es un hombre fuerte, saldrá de esta y seguirá regañándonos como siempre- trato de sonar fuerte y por un extraño milagro lo logro, sabía que él la necesitaba pero siempre la pondría primero que su propio bienestar y esta vez no se lo iba a permitir.- estará bien, vamos a estar bien, lo prometo.

-Él ni siquiera me ha visto casado, ni siquiera te ha visto con un vestido de novia, no podrá estar a mi lado ese día…- soltó de golpe al escuchar la promesa de su novia, lo sabía, ella comprendería su estado de ánimo y la necesidad que tenia de ser confortado y entonces él se quebraría, y no quería aceptarlo pero daría lo que fuera por poder estar en sus brazos y descansar en su regazo unos minutos.

-Te vera, nos vera jurarnos amor eterno frente al altar, ante Dios y con todos nuestros amigos y familiares como testigos, nos vera formar una familia y cuidara de sus bisnietos e incluso se quejara por como los malcriamos… - una risa apagada sonó del otro lado, su novio imagino su futuro y estuvo de acuerdo en que su abuelo haría todo eso, ella agradeció poder decirlo en voz alta, de alguna manera lo hacía mucho más real y posible si lo compartía con alguien más que sentía un profundo amor hacia el doctor.

-Eso suena como mi abuelo…

-Ji Hoo, mi amor, todo estará bien- con todo lo pasado ella solo trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, pudo sentir que aunque sea un poco había logrado elevar sus esperanzas pero lo que ella quería era estar a su lado lo más rápido posible- voy a estar ahí pronto y afrontaremos esto juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho y como siempre lo haremos, ¿ok?

-Jan Di…- su voz se torno seria por un momento por el pensamiento que acababa de aparecer en su cabeza- ¿estarás bien con esto? ¿Con volver a Corea?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante en este momento es estar al lado de mi familia- era cierto que tenía un poco de miedo de reencontrarse con su primer amor y descubrir que ese sentimiento no estaba del todo muerto y sepultado pero eso palidecía ante la idea de perder a su abuelo y no estar ahí para él.- Llegare pronto.

-Te estaré esperando- dijo antes de colgar a regañadientes, por fin podría descansar un poco ahora que había escuchado su voz y reponer un poco de sus energías para cuando llegara al hospital. Ellos la necesitarían después de todo.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

En cuanto llegó al hospital Ji Hoo se abalanzó hacia el primer doctor que encontró para pedir algún tipo de información ya fuera buenas o malas noticias, este comenzó con un largo discurso que por supuesto Wo Bin no entendió y que solo hacía que el joven aspirante a medico profundizará su ceño y apretara los puños.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó su amigo cuándo lo vio recargarse en la pared y suspirar pesadamente- ¿es algo malo?

-El doctor dice que a pesar de que los medicamentos han funcionado, se puede decir que son demasiado lentos para la enfermedad de mi abuelo, su condición se ha deteriorado considerablemente y es probable que necesite cirugía en un futuro cercano si no logran estabilizarlo- cerró los ojos y se preparó para decirlo y hacerlo más real- y hasta yo, un estudiante de medicina se que considerando su edad no lo soportaría.

-Pero aun hay una posibilidad de que la operación no sea necesaria- trató de tranquilizarlo al verlo tan perdido, no lo había visto así desde la muerte de sus padres antes de que Seohyun lo sacará del mundo en el que se había enclaustrado.

-Un 10%, casi nulo- dicho esto se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, ya estaba hecho, lo había aceptado y con eso todo lo que conllevaba.

-Ji Hoo...

-No puedo perderlo, no a él...- las lágrimas y sollozos lo ahogaron y llenaron el estrecho pasillo, su amigo se acerco a confortarlo, sentándose a su lado, hombro con hombro, soportando su peso para que no cayera.

-Gracias, no se...- no pudo terminar su frase porque una voz familiar gritando su nombre lo interrumpió.

-¡Yoon Ji Hoo!- frente a él, vestido completamente de negro y usando su usual abrigo largo, arrastrando y aferrando de la mano a su joven esposa se encontraba su mejor amigo... Gu Jun Pyo.

_**Hola!**_

_**Paso a dejar cap rapidamente espero les guste**_

_**Por favor dejen review**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	14. Mi mejor amigo

_**Boys before flowers no me pertenece... yo solo comparto mis ideas.**_

-Jun Pyo- lo llamó sorprendido mientras se levantaba del suelo y lo enfrentaba, el aludido soltó de la mano a una jadeante Jae Kyung y se limitó a cubrir la distancia que los separaba en dos grandes zancadas y entonces así poder abrazarlo.

-¿Estás bien? Acabó de enterarme, vine lo más rápido que pude- dijo mientras palmeaba su espalda justo como en los viejos tiempos, eso le hizo darse cuenta que no importaba si habían pasado 5 años apenas cruzando palabra o sin haberse visto, su relación siempre seria la misma que al principio.

-Gracias por venir- correspondió el abrazo como si no hubieran pasado 5 años desde su última reunión.

-No agradezcas...

-Disculpa, traje algunas cosas buenas para el corazón, como medicinas naturales y frutas llenas de vitaminas - la esposa de su amigo apareciendo de repente y empujando directo a su estómago una canasta de mimbre preciosamente arreglada y especialmente enorme directo a su estomago, tuvo que admitir que le saco un poco el aire.

-Son cosas estorbosas pero espero que ayuden en algo al Dr. Yoon- dijo con orgullo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-¿Estorbosas? ¿Y por que hablas de ellas como si también fuera tu regalo? ¡La que investigo en internet y pregunto a varios doctores fui yo!- su voz sonó ofendida y se aparto inmediatamente del abrazo de su marido mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pero yo te acompañe y busque por mi cuenta algunas de esas cosas- señalo a medias el paquete que estaba ahora en manos de su amigo- Además, estamos casados y todos los regalos que hagas también son míos.

-¿Eso incluye los regalos que tú hagas? ¿Esos también son de mi parte?- cruzo sus brazos debajo de su pecho y Wo Bin pudo jurar que en ese mismo momento ella se veía más imponente que el dueño de una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo.

-Por supuesto, ¿ves esto?- puso frente a ella su mano izquierda, en la cual lucia su anillo de matrimonio, extrañamente este brillaba como el primer día- esto significa que estamos juntos y compartimos todo, las cosas buenas y las cosas malas, por algo me case contigo, ¿acaso aun no te entra en esa pequeña cabecita tuya?

-Bueno yo…- giro la cara y trato de mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar las mejillas rojas y que la había dejado sin habla, como solía hacer, algo que jamás aceptaría.

-Si, si lo que digas- y antes de darle tiempo a cualquier reacción el simplemente tomo su rostro y lo giro en su dirección, se inclino para quedar a su misma altura y simplemente la beso- espero que ya puedas comprenderlo.

-¡Yah! ¡Gu Jun Pyo que crees…!- comenzó a gritar, el aludido simplemente la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo y volvió a besarla inclinándola hacia atrás un poco.

-Calla, estamos en un hospital, no sé que voy a hacer contigo mono- con una sonrisa impresa en la cara miro a su amigo al que medio había olvidado y se encontraba detrás de Ji Hoo- hola Wo Bin, no te había visto desde hace unos 3 días.

-Hola Jun Pyo, Jae Kyung… veo que siguen llevándose tan bien como siempre- trato de ocultar la risa que quiso abandonar su cuerpo, pero al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos F4 volvieron la mirada hacia el joven doctor- lo siento.

-No, está bien, es justo lo que necesito, una manera de distraerme aunque sea un poco- era cierto, de alguna manera tener a esta pareja alrededor aligeraba el ambiente, y a pesar de que no había convivido con ellos prácticamente nada desde que se casaran, conocía a la perfección el carácter de cada uno. – Les agradezco enormemente su presencia y su compañía, al igual que sus buenos deseos hacia mi abuelo, pero según lo que los doctores me han dicho las horas de visita se han terminado y no tiene caso que se queden…

-¡Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo, no nos hemos reunido apropiadamente en 5 años y aun así quieres deshacerte de mi después de 3 minutos de nuestro encuentro, ¿es eso ser un amigo?- tenía razón, no se habían visto en todo ese tiempo, a menos que contaran el hecho de verse de reojo o saludarse en algún encuentro casual, en los momentos en los que Jun Pyo iba de viaje de negocios a Nueva York o Ji Hoo volvía rápidamente a Corea solo para encargos de su abuelo.

-Lo decía por ustedes, deben levantarse muy temprano en la mañana para el trabajo y estarán cansados si se quedan aquí…

-Eres mi mejor amigo, me quedare aquí acompañándote todo el tiempo que sea necesario, y no discutas- Ji Hoo lo miro largamente agradeciéndole con la mirada, Jun Pyo conocía sus expresiones así que no dijo nada mas respecto al tema- además, tengo que hacerme unos análisis de rutina a petición de mi madre, pero mono, tu puedes irte a casa, llamare al chofer y le pediré que vengan a recogerte…

-Ni lo sueñes, como tu dijiste estamos casados, así que a donde tu vayas yo voy- la chica se dirigió inmediatamente a uno de los sillones de la sala de espera y saco una manta de una de las enormes mochilas que estaban en el suelo, las cuales ninguno de los hombres ahí presentes había notado- le pedí a los cocineros que preparan café y algunos aperitivos ligeros, además traje cosas como mantas y unas pequeñas almohadas que podríamos necesitar- explico en cuanto vio la mirada interrogante del más alto- ni siquiera notaste cuando las metieron en la cajuela o cuando las trajeron hasta aquí.

-Esa es mi esposa- dijo de manera orgullosa y se sentó a su lado. Ji Hoo y Wo Bin lo imitaron y se sentaron en el sillón frente a ellos.

_**/0/0/0/0/0/**_

Ya eran las 3 am cuando Ji Hoo consulto su reloj, el tiempo había pasado relativamente rápido mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad cambiar poco a poco en el ventanal frente a él, detrás del sillón que compartían la joven pareja. De vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban para encontrarse con un Jun Pyo recostado en todo lo largo del sillón y con su cabeza en las rodillas de Jae Kyung quien se limitaba a acariciar su cabello o mirarlo con ojos enamorados, una grata sorpresa lo invadió al darse cuenta de que no era la única con esa expresión. Jun Pyo trataba de ocultarlo pero había momentos en que lo atrapaba mirando fijamente a su esposa como si se tratara del tesoro más valioso del mundo.

-Ji Hoo…- un susurro proveniente del sillón frente a él lo distrajo, busco la fuente del sonido solo para encontrarse con los ojos preocupados y tristes de su mejor amigo quien aun descansaba su cabeza en las rodillas de su esposa, que estaba profundamente dormida- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro…- trato de hablar en el mismo volumen que él, aunque no entendía bien la razón, no es como que alguien pudiera escucharlos allí, además de un Wo Bin sentado a su lado completamente torcido.

-¿Por qué me evitaste todo este tiempo? Siempre que te preguntaba si podía visitarte en tu casa en Nueva York o pedía que nos reuniéramos para ponernos al día, ponías alguna excusa, las primeras veces estaba bien, pero después de 5 años… Ji Hoo, ¿acaso te hice algo?- su voz tenía un tinte de desilusión, pero más que nada se veía herido, lo entendía, el también lo extrañaba, pero tenía miedo a que en una de esas visitas se encontrara con Jan Di y ella trabajo tanto para desaparecer de su vida, y también estaba la culpa que lo inundaba cada vez que tenía contacto con él, después de todo Geum Jan Di fue su primer y más grande amor hasta donde sabia, y el hecho de que él estuviera con ella y estuvieran a punto de casarse lo hacía sentir culpable al pensar en su reacción, es por ello que todos le ocultaron su relación.

-No es eso, realmente estaba ocupado, estudio medicina ¿recuerdas? Casi no tengo tiempo para nada…

-¿Por qué decidiste irte a Nueva York? Podías estudiar aquí- siempre sospecho que había una razón muy poderosa detrás de su partida, siempre se pregunto cuál era pero jamás se atrevió a preguntarle temiendo que fuera algo demasiado doloroso.

-Hay excelentes universidades allá y el sistema…- decidió decir la verdad al ver los ojos incrédulos del dueño de Shinhwa- quería cambiar de aires, y de alguna manera presentía que mi vida cambiaria para bien si me quedaba allá.

-¿Eres feliz?- esa era la respuesta que importaba, porque entonces no le importaba que hubiera faltado a su boda o a sus cumpleaños o no pudiera hablar con él cuando necesitaba un consejo o incluso simplemente ir a su casa para descansar un momento de su atribulada vida, no importaba que ese enorme edificio ya no se sintiera mas como su refugio porque la persona que lo llenaba de calidez ya no estaba ahí, nada de eso importaba si él había logrado ser feliz después de todo.

-Si…- ni siquiera lo dudo, sencillamente contesto, entonces todo había valido la pena, se dijo su mejor amigo y sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿tienes novia?- el joven casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta, su amigo trato de sofocar su risa ocultando su rostro en la manta debajo de él, lo que provoco que Jae Kyung se removiera incomoda, Jun Pyo actuó inmediatamente sujetando su mano y palmeándola apenas, tratando de no despertarla como si de un niño se tratara.

-Si…

-Lo sabía, esa es la razón por la que no vuelves, pero aun así deberías decirle que también tienes amigos y que deberías volver por lo menos en Navidades y no hacer que tu abuelo tome un vuelo hasta allá… además, quiero conocerla, necesita la aprobación del F4 para salir con uno de sus integrantes- su tono burlón también lo hizo reír, aunque después desapareció al pensar en su expresión cuando conociera a su novia.

-Tal vez algún día la conozcas…

-Me alegra que seas feliz, después de todo lo que paso con Jan Di, no creí que volverías a enamorarte y eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir culpable, sentía que yo era el responsable por tu infelicidad- su voz sonaba pausada y cansada y el músico se paralizo, no quería hablar de ella con el por ahora, no deseaba complicar más las cosas en este momento.

-Jun Pyo tengo algo que decirte…- fue interrumpido por un ronquido y al dirigir su mirada se dio cuenta que ya estaba profundamente dormido- ¿Por qué siempre que tengo decir algo importante la gente se queda dormida? Jun Pyo algún día te lo diré, lo prometo… pero tengo que tener valentía primero. Espera por favor y no me odies cuando la verdad salga a la luz.

**_Bueno primero que nada lamento el retraso pero tuve problemas con internet y falta de inspiracion y no quise subir cap hasta que adelantara unos dos mas de lo que llevo escrito asi que lo siento mucho. Es corto pero sustancioso es el reencuentro entre los mejores amigos del F4 asi que espero lo disfruten._**

**_Dejen un review si?_**

**_Ja ne_**


	15. Mi pais natal

_Boys before flowers no me pertenece... solo comparto mis locas ideas_

-Jan Di, despierta…- la voz de su mejor amiga se abrió paso entre las capas de sueño, no sabía a qué hora había caído, ni en qué lugar del mundo se encontraban y su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido- llegamos.

-¿A Corea?- Ga Eul asintió suavemente, dirigió su mirada al asiento de la fila a su lado solo para ver a Yi Jung llenando las papeletas de ambas.

-Yi Jung dijo que él se encargaría, yo quería dejarte dormir mas- contesto cuando le pregunto con la mirada, sonrió agradecida con ambos y se desabrocho el cinturón que no se había quitado desde que el avión había despegado.

-Reúne tus cosas, solo mete lo más indispensable en tu bolso, pasaporte, cartera, celular, nos iremos directamente al hospital- hablo el joven alfarero sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

-¿Y las maletas?

-Alguien vendrá a recogerlas más tarde por eso no te preocupes- extendió las papeletas delicadamente hacia su prometida y se levanto para tomarla de la mano y cederle el paso a Jan Di.

-¿Qué hora es?- se tallo los ojos fuertemente para tratar de eliminar el sueño, aunque después recordó que lo más seguro es que fuera por el jet lag.

-Las 5 am- contesto mientras tomaba el bolso de su novia que había sido completamente olvidado durante las pasadas 13 horas.

-Fue muy rápido ¿no?- trato de recordar cuanto tiempo se hacía normalmente pero solo había viajado una vez desde Corea hasta Estados Unidos y normalmente no hacia viajes a esa parte del planeta en especifico.

-Le pedí al piloto que se diera prisa, era una emergencia después de todo- se encogió de hombros y las dirigió a la sala de espera- tendrán que esperarme unos minutos, tengo que arreglar nuestro papeleo.

**/0/0/0/**

Pisar el suelo de Corea para la modelo se sintió nostálgico y extraño pero sobre todo la hizo sentir incomoda, no había vuelto desde hace 5 años, todo estaba muy cambiado, incluso el aeropuerto la hubiera confundido si no hubiera sido por Yi Jung y Ga Eul que la condujeron hasta la salida. Todos sus recuerdos se a galoparon en su mente, mareándola. Pero todo eso paso a segundo término cuando recordó la razón por la que había vuelto, así que acelero el paso para pasar a la joven pareja, solo deteniéndose para preguntar por el auto en el que viajarían, cuando le confirmaron que no irían en taxi, subió inmediatamente a la camioneta que esperaba por ellos.

**/0/0/0/**

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigirá el equipaje?- hablo por primera vez desde que abordaran Ga Eul, Jan Di detuvo un momento el jugueteo con la cadena alrededor de su cuello y los miro de reojo, también tenía un poco de curiosidad a cerca de eso pero no le parecía importante en ese momento.

-A casa de Ji Hoo.- le contesto su prometido mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios y nariz, su olor siempre lograba calmarlo y lo hacía sentir como en casa.

-¿La casa de Ji Hoo sunbae aun le pertenece? Creí que el abuelo se había mudado a un lugar más pequeño y acogedor- dijo sorprendida la educadora, Jan Di sonrió irónicamente, ella habría pensado lo mismo si no se hubiera vuelto inmersa en este mundo por 5 años y aunque su amiga había salido con Yi Jung sunbae por esa misma cantidad de tiempo, era obvio que ella había rechazado los lujos que seguro el habría querido darle.

-Así es, el abuelo se mudo hace 2 años- Yi Jung comenzó a juguetear con el anillo en la mano de su novia nerviosamente, tratando de calmarse, de alguna manera el estado del abuelo lo preocupaba también pero más que nada era lo que venía, el inevitable reencuentro lo que lo ponía nervioso, no quería volverse a ver envuelto en una guerra entre esos dos, sobre todo porque ahora no iba a ser algo infantil, ambos ya tenía el poder que sus herencias les daban, porque ahora ellos eran los dueños indiscutibles.

-Creí que sunbae la habría vendido- frunció el ceño algo confundida, una o dos veces había acompañado a su novio a dejar al doctor después de ir a recogerlo, cumpliendo el favor de que Ji Hoo sunbae les había pedido, y por supuesto no era un lugar barato, era un complejo de departamentos de lujo.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- su confusión aumento y la miro de esa manera, y entonces Ga Eul lo entendió, ellos no tenían necesidad de vender una casa para comprar una nueva.

-Ji Hoo quiere mantener esa casa como suya, todos sus recuerdos de la infancia están ahí, sobre todo los que tienen con sus padres y los hermosos con el abuelo. Siempre me ha dicho que cuando nos casemos y volvamos quiere que el abuelo vuelva a vivir con nosotros y que nuestros hijos se críen ahí- Jan Di intervino y después se quedo callada, viendo por la ventana mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

-¿Mi equipaje también ira para allá?- decidió cambiar de tema, parecía que esta plática estaba lastimando a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que no, el tuyo va directo a tu casa- se inclino suavemente y beso su mejilla largamente antes de dejar caer su cabeza en su hombro, tal vez estaba pensando en esto demasiado pero si la guerra entre esos dos se desataba, estaba seguro de que estaba vez si estaría más que involucrado en ella.

**/0/0/0/**

-¿Por qué no me extraña que este aquí?- pregunto la joven educadora cuando bajo del automóvil frente al hospital, y es que este se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Es el hospital al que siempre venimos, es como una especie de hospital de cabecera- dijo su novio mientras tomaba su mano despreocupadamente.

-¿En qué habitación esta?- Jan Di los ignoro y hablo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, olvidando completamente que llevaba tacones y que no se los había quitado para nada desde hacía dos días.

-203, terapia intensiva, habitación especial, sala privada- grito como recitando Yi Jung mientras la veía prácticamente correr hacia la entrada y como ni siquiera se detenía y los esperaba para entrar al elevador, fue una suerte que un doctor entrara para que pudieran abordar el mismo.

-¿Llamaste a Wo Bin sunbae?- susurro Ga Eul cuando su amiga salió disparada del elevador, buscando su destino.

-Lo hice cuando fueron al baño- Ga Eul la había convencido de retocarse el maquillaje más temprano con la excusa de que parecía mapache después de dormir toda la noche en un avión, y todo esto con el propósito de darle tiempo a su novio para que se comunicara con su amigo.- Jun Pyo vino- su novia lo miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y miedo- pero tranquila, él y Jae Kyung se marcharon muy temprano, casi 10 minutos después de que bajamos del avión.

-¿Volverá?- el chico asintió algo preocupado- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Prepararnos para lo inevitable.

**/0/0/0/**

Ji Hoo estaba hablando con el doctor con la mano de Wo Bin a su lado en forma de apoyo cuando escucho el ruido de tacones al correr viniendo del pasillo, volteo solo para encontrar de frente y del otro lado del pasillo a una de las chicas más hermosas del mundo según las revistas y críticos de moda, y quien era el amor de su vida. Estaba sudada y jadeaba, su cabello estaba revuelto y su abrigo estaba completamente arrugado, pero para él, era un ángel y en este momento podría jurar que no había mujer más bella en este mundo.

-Ji Hoo- susurro mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y notaba sus ojos hinchados y lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. No quería pensarlo pero tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde.

-Jan Di- contesto en el mismo tono, realmente no la había escuchado pero había leído sus labios y decir su nombre para él fue como un bálsamo, así que con toda esa necesidad que sentía por ella en este momento simplemente cubrió la distancia entre ambos y la atrajo hacia sí, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y sollozando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Está bien, está bien- se limito a repetir la chica como una nana, acariciando su cabello y rodeando su cuello mientras se tragaba sus propias lagrimas y las ganas de preguntar qué había pasado- estoy aquí, todo estará bien.

-El abuelo… el abuelo… acaba de entrar en coma- soltó antes de perderse en el llanto y apretarla más contra su cuerpo, en una manera de aferrarse a todo lo que amaba y aun estaba a su lado.

-El va a estar bien, es un hombre fuerte, solo está descansando un poco- su voz se quebró, pero trato de soportar, de nada serviría que ella también cayera en la desesperación.

_**Bueno lindas personas... lamento tardar tanto en actualizar... estoy tan presionada y honestamente estoy entrando en un panico que me gusta llamar "PANICO DE ESCRITORA" La razon? el inevitable encuentro y despedida pasada de los personajes Jan Di/ Jun Pyo... lo he reescrito mil veces pero en ningun momento me parece lo suficientemente bueno como para compartirlo con ustedes... no me parece lo suficientemente bueno para estos personajes, no me parece lo suficientemente fuerte como para justificar todo... creo que me he puesto la vara demasiado alta en cuanto a ese tema y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo de veras que si... pero nada me parece suficiente asi que es probable que tarde un poco mas en actualizar ya que quiero que sea perfecto sin contar que hace unos dias escuchando musica para inspirarme aparecio repentinamente en mi cabeza una nueva historia basada en una cancion, es tan complicada y enredada que no sale de mi cabeza y eso me provoca un poco de desesperacion porque interfiere en el proceso creativo de esta historia... es por ello que apelo a su comprension y les ruego de rodillas que no abandonen esta historia ni a esta escritora desesperada jeje... recuerden que su apoyo me ayuda a sacar a punta de patadas estas ideas rebeldes.**_

_**Como dije anteriormente... soy como campanita, necesito reviews para vivir.**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	16. Mi apoyo

_Boys Before flowers no me pertenece... solo comparto mis ideas._

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo realmente aferrando a ella o cuantas veces ella repitió palabras de consuelo, solo supo que en cuanto se calmo lo suficiente lo condujo al sillón más cercano y el descanso su cabeza en su regazo mientras ella tarareaba para él hasta que se quedo dormido.

-¿Qué paso exactamente sunbae?- susurro tratando de no despertarlo y acariciando su cabello constantemente.

-Los doctores dijeron que si no mejoraba tendrían que operarlo, sin embargo ayer en la madrugada dijeron que estaba estable y que incluso a primera hora del día lo trasladarían a terapia media, iban a autorizar las visitas para él, sin embargo algo se complico hoy en la mañana y hasta donde pude entender… entro en coma.- Dio el resumen Wo Bin, trato de explicarse lo mejor que pudo pero al final había muchos términos que no entendía así que se quedo a la mitad.

-¿Sabes si entro en paro respiratorio o cardiaco? ¿Si se complico alguna otra cosa de su cuerpo? ¿Cuáles eran los niveles de su azúcar y presión?- comenzó a enumerar las preguntas de rigor de un nuevo residente cuando recibía a su paciente, pero es que tenía que hacer algo para no sentir esa desesperación que subía por su garganta amenazando con ahogarla.

-Jan Di… no entiendo nada en este campo, puedo decirte a qué hora se fue o llego una persona, rastrear a desaparecidos, pero esto, esto es tierra desconocida para mí y no sabes cómo me frustra no poder ayudarlos en esto porque soy un ignorante en este tema- Wo Bin elevo el volumen de su voz hasta casi convertirla en un grito lleno de frustración, algo que se moría por descargar desde el momento en que había pisado este lugar.

-Wo Bin cálmate, todos estamos estresados- reprocho el alfareros mientras lo fulminaba, este en respuesta bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento sunbae, estoy nerviosa y creí que podría hacer algo, pero es obvio que estos doctores ya tienen más experiencia, ¿Cómo podría yo compararme con ellos si ni siquiera me dedico al 100% a mi carrera?

-Jan Di esto no es tu culpa, te limitas a hacer lo que puedas con tus dos amores, no te permitiste rendirte e hiciste que tus dos sueños pudieran coexistir, eso es una cosa que a mi parecer merece todo el respeto del mundo- su amiga hablo con voz fuerte y decidida, por supuesto que tenía que meterle en la cabeza a la modelo que nada de esto era por su causa.

-Ga Eul, te agradezco tus palabras pero…- justo en ese momento un doctor salió de la habitación del abuelo y todo se sumió en un sepulcral silencio al esperar las noticias.

-Familiares del Sr. Yoon- su voz monótona y cansada choco con las paredes y 2 minutos después hicieron a Jan Di reaccionar.

-Soy su nieta- prácticamente salto aunque después recordó que su novio dormía en un sueño algo intranquilo sobre sus piernas y tomo su cabeza delicadamente para calmar sus ansias repentinas de despertar por tanto alboroto.- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algún cambio?

-Nada, todo igual. Solo quería que supieran que en este momento pueden pasar a la habitación a verlo, pero solo familiares- dicho esto se alejo por el pasillo con pasos cansados y pesados, seguramente dirigiéndose a su siguiente consulta.

-¿Debería despertarlo?- pregunto la chica con la mirada perdida y preocupada en las facciones de su novio, acariciándolas y memorizando cada detalle, pero nadie respondió, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos y preguntándose qué sería lo mejor para su amigo- Wo Bin sunbae- el aludido levanto sus ojos y puso su atención en la chica sentada frente a él- ¿durmió algo ayer?

-Tal vez un par de horas- en ese momento fijo su vista en las enormes ojeras debajo de los ojos del músico el cual parecía descansar aunque su ceño profundo lo desmentía inmediatamente.

-Me gustaría dejarlo dormir un par de minutos mas- nadie se negó u objeto, después de todo, ellos se conocían más que nadie y sabían que era lo mejor para el otro.- 15 minutos, puedes soñar 15 minutos mas, yo me encargare de velar tu sueño.- le susurro en el oído al hombre que amaba.

**_/0/0/0/_**

15 minutos después, cronometrados y exactos Jan Di acaricio suavemente el cabello de Ji Hoo y beso su mejilla tiernamente para lograr despertarlo, eso era lo que funcionaba con él, si trataba de despertarlo de golpe solo lograría que se pusiera de malas, el era sutil y tierno hasta en eso.

-Sunbae, Ji Hoo, mi amor- susurro en su oído, el chico se removió incomodo y la modelo sintió su corazón partirse al darse cuenta que por fin había logrado sumirse en un sueño profundo y sin preocupaciones, si por ella fuera lo hubiera dejado de esa forma todo el día para que recuperara fuerzas, pero sabía que no le perdonaría el que le negara la oportunidad de estar con su abuelo, aunque fuera unos minutos- lamento despertarte.

-¿Jan Di?- sus ojos apenas si se abrieron, aun dominado por el sueño tomo la mano de su novia, que descansaba en su cabello y la dirigió debajo de su barbilla, creando un abrazo improvisado, tal vez incluso olvidando el lugar y la situación en la que estaban- ¿puedo dormir 5 minutos mas?

-Sería lo ideal… pero el abuelo nos espera- esas palabras lograron despertarlo como si fuera un balde de agua fría, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se levanto inmediatamente de su regazo solo para sostenerle la mirada y confirmar los pensamientos y recuerdos que se a galopaban en su cabeza. Ella se limito a esperar a que él lo entendiera y asentir en el momento en que su rostro reflejo la duda de si esto era real.

Sin decir una palabra más tomo su mano y ambos se levantaron del cómodo sillón, uno con la intención de ver al único familiar que le quedaba y la otra siendo remolcada y con el único propósito de ser el soporte de esta pequeña familia que estaba en peligro de romperse.

**_/0/0/0/_**

La habitación estaba impecable, completamente iluminada e incluso los colores eran alegres, pero el ambiente que predominaba no cuadraba con todo lo demás ya que era pesado, lúgubre, lleno de tristeza y desesperación.

Ji Hoo había entrado como torbellino pero en cuanto había visto al hombre tendido en la cama, sus energías habían desaparecido y solo quedo el pequeño cascaron de hombre que se encontraba de pie al lado del lecho, mirando fijamente a su ocupante y aferrado la mano de una pequeña chica que cubría su boca con su otra mano, tratando de ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su boca y es que el doctor Yoon, el abuelo que la había protegido y amparado bajo su techo en momentos de dificultad, aquel que la había adoptado en su familia, el hombre fuerte que podía cargar a una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz, hoy, estaba tirado y pálido en una cama de hospital, sin saber si mañana despertaría y eso rompía su corazón.

-Abuelo…- dijo con la voz rota y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse cuando sintió como su mano era casi triturada por el agarre de su compañero y minutos después como este comenzaba a temblar, solo lo había visto así una vez, el día que presencio el primer infarto del abuelo, pero entonces sus ojos se humedecieron y entendió que los temblores no eran otra cosa que llanto contenido.

-Abuelo… por favor, por favor no me dejes, estamos aquí, no te vamos a dejar solo pero por favor haz un último esfuerzo- acercándose a él, acaricio su cabello y observo sus facciones, estaban un poco más deterioradas pero era obvio que este hombre era el amoroso abuelo que lo había consentido a sus 5 años, el que lo había llevado a caballito y le enseño a pescar, aquel hombre que lo había dejado durante 15 largos años pero que había tenido el valor de regresar a su lado y compensar cada uno de los días de sufrimientos, y ese tiempo no había sido suficiente para disfrutarlo- aun no puedes irte, faltan muchas cosas que tenemos que vivir juntos. Me voy a casar, Jan Di y yo nos casaremos, pero no podemos hacerlo hasta que estés bien, debes vernos, por favor…- Jan Di se limitaba a ver todo al lado del hombre que amaba pero de cierta manera ella también quería decir algo.

-Abuelo… Ji Hoo y yo queremos casarnos a finales de este mes y después me iré a Paris, pero quiero que tu y Ji Hoo estén ahí para apoyarme como parte de mi familia- hablo con él como solía hacerlo, como esperando que le contestara y es que quería pensar que él podía escucharla- ¿no faltaras a mi boda verdad? Llevas tanto tiempo intentando que esto sea una realidad que no me cabe en la cabeza que te lo vayas a perder, es ilógico, ¿no crees?, así que recupérate pronto para que puedas ir, ¿está bien?

El joven aspirante a medico no podía apartar los ojos de la chica mientras esta hablaba, para él era difícil verlo así, pero ella incluso estaba hablando con él, sabía que siempre había sido fuerte pero esta vez ella estaba demostrando su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad que contagiaba a los demás.

-Jan Di, estoy asustado- fue la primera vez que lo externo pero no derramo ni una lagrima, solo quería que ella lo supiera y por supuesto que la modelo lo entendía, ella también lo estaba, tomando su mano lo jalo hacia ella y poniéndose de puntillas beso su mejilla.

-Lo sé, pero vamos a afrontar esto juntos, como una familia- diciendo esto puso las manos de ambos junto a la de su abuelo y pudieron sentir que su mano seguía siendo tan cálida como siempre lo fue y entonces esta vez lloro, como aquella vez en que se habían reencontrado y tuvo fiebre toda la noche, lloro sacando todo su dolor y miedo, tratando de que alguien lo confortara y como esa vez su novia había estado allí, para dejarlo desmoronarse a pedazos y después para juntar las piezas y unirlas con paciencia, cuidado y amor.

Jan Di paso las dos siguientes horas viendo el rostro durmiente de su abuelo y novio, el cual esta rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar e incluso entre sus sueños parecía sufrir porque las lagrimas no paraban de correr, de vez en cuando acariciaba sus mejillas y cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo sin lograrlo del todo. Después de unos minutos incluso pareció temblar pero lo más seguro es que el clima estaba refrescando así que decidió ir a buscar algo con que cubrirlo.

**_/0/0/0/_**

-Sunbae… lamento interrumpir- hablo en cuanto entro a la sala de espera y encontró a Wo Bin y Yi Jung teniendo una plática que parecía muy seria- solo quería preguntarles si por casualidad no tienen algo con que cubrir a Ji Hoo.

-Claro, aquí hay una manta…- la voz de Wo Bin fue perdiendo fuerza mientras su otro amigo lo veía desde el otro lado con ganas de asesinarlo y sus brazos que ya estaban extendiendo el objeto se quedaron en el aire, congelados.

-Gracias- contesto algo confundida mientras tomaba la manta cuidadosamente doblada que le ofrecía un incomodo Wo Bin y la atmosfera era pesada. En cuanto la tomo supo el porqué, la manta despedía un perfume masculino pero no era cualquiera, ella lo conocía muy bien, había estado obsesionada con durante tanto tiempo hace muchos años atrás, entonces entendió que él había estado aquí, su primer amor.- Debería llevarlo ahora- trato de parecer que realmente no le afectaba y quiso escapar, no sin que antes su mirada se topara con una Ga Eul completamente dormida sobre el hombro de Yi Jung mientras este tomaba su mano izquierda delicada y despreocupadamente donde relucía su brillante anillo de compromiso, no pudo evitar sentir su mano un poco vacía y se pregunto ¿Por qué no llevaba el anillo como debia ser? Y pensándolo mejor no había una razón válida e incluso ella ya no se sentía incomoda al presumirlo.

Así que sin permitirse pensarlo mucho se descolgó la cadena de plata y dejo caer la pequeña aleación en su mano y sencillamente lo deslizo en su dedo corazón de la mano izquierda.

**_/0/0/0/_**

Cuando Jan Di entro a la habitación del hospital se topo directamente con la mirada atenta de Ji Hoo, quien no se había levantado del sillón y la interrogaba sin palabras.

-Fui a traer algo para cubrirte- señalo el objeto que cubría la mitad de su brazo izquierdo y su mano, el chico se limito a asentir, volviendo a ser la misma persona que era cuando lo había conocido- ¿estás bien?- se acerco lentamente a él y se hinco para quedar a la altura de sus ojos y así poder hablar cómodamente y sin mentiras.

-No del todo. Cuando duermo y despierto pienso que todo esto es una pesadilla y que estaré en casa, en Nueva York y desayunaremos en algún lugar, antes de darte cuenta que se te hizo tarde, ya sea para la escuela o para alguna sesión de fotos, y entonces la realidad me golpea como una bola de demolición y me doy cuenta de que esto realmente está pasando y que no estoy seguro de que pasara en un futuro. Y eso Jan Di, me aterra- tomando su mano y frotando sus nudillos con su dedo pulgar se dio cuenta de que su novia trataba de eliminar el frio intenso que lo había invadido.

-Saldrá bien- esa tarde lo había repetido mucho, tanto que comenzaba a creerlo y ese era el punto de decirlo tanto. El chico respondió con una sonrisa y ladeo la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, pidiendo un beso, la chica se inclino y rozo sus labios con los suyos momentáneamente antes de ponerse de pie y desplegar la manta que había traído y colocarla encima de su prometido, por supuesto el también noto el perfume y claro, el ya había visto las mantas anteriormente pero prefirió hacer caso omiso de esto y ponerle toda la atención a su chica, mientras hacía esto pudo notar el brillo plateado en la mano izquierda de la modelo, específicamente en su dedo corazón.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando su mano y la acercaba a su rostro con total incredulidad, tratando de cerciorarse de que lo que sus ojos veían era real.

-El anillo de compromiso que tú me diste hace 6 meses, ¿no lo recuerdas?- su tono ocultaba diversión y es que la cara de Ji Hoo era un poema, aunque momentos después se torno completamente seria.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú me lo pediste, me está preocupando tu memoria…

-Quiero decir ¿Por qué ahora?, todo el tiempo, desde que te lo di te has negado a usarlo como se debe- dijo interrumpiéndola de golpe mientras señalaba la manta que ahora se deslizaba desde su barbilla a su pecho dado que se había medio incorporado. - ¿es por esto?

-No- replico tajantemente mientras se acercaba mas a él- es solo que viendo todo esto, me he estado preguntando, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos en esta vida? ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos estar con las personas que amamos? ¿Qué pasaría si mañana cruzando una calle me atropellan o sencillamente desaparecemos? ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti? ¿Cómo podría seguir, sabiendo que por culpa de mi terquedad no pudimos estar casados?

-Entonces tomaste esta decisión por… ¿miedo?- aun con la mano de la chica en la suya no quería creer que esto, este símbolo tan importante fuera solo lucido por una emoción tan negativa como el miedo.

-En parte podría decir que sí, pero técnicamente ya lo había decidido, ¿recuerdas que te lo había comentado en casa? ¿A cerca de la fiesta? Solo estoy adelantando el proceso- su novio la vio con ojos confundidos mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente y le daba la razón- no sobre pienses las cosas. Encontraras cosas que no te gustaran y que no son ciertas. ¿Ok?- dicho esto, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y sencillamente lo beso.

El sonido de una respiración acelerada y hasta cierto punto asustada interrumpió su momento romántico, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo a la cama donde se encontraba el doctor Yoon, solo para encontrar al mismo moviéndose lento pero con un deje de desesperación tratando de quitarse el tubo que hasta momentos antes lo había mantenido vivo.

**Bueno mis queridos lectores agradezco enormemente su paciencia... todos son grandes n.n**

**Las ideas comienzan a salir y a este fic le queda poco tiempo... asi que cuento con ustedes n.n**

**NekkoLover: tienes razon a Jae Kyun le gusta la moda pero no recuerdo si si esta en el cap en el que dice que no pone mucha atencion en las modelos, si no es asi disculpa por esa metida de pata xD... en cuanto al desfile de modas, es algo que esta preparado mas adelante... en el reencuentro. Por el momento solo dire, sip, han ido a un desfile de modas.**

**Bueno me despido y espero que les siga gustando y por favor me dejan un review... ¿si? Soy como campanita... los necesito para vivir.**

**Ja Ne**


	17. Suspiro de alivio

-Abuelo- Ji Hoo se levanto de golpe y ágilmente para llegar a su lado y tratar de tranquilizarlo, ya que si seguía así podría causarse un daño irreparable a la tráquea- cálmate todo estará bien, esto es incomodo lo sé, pero el doctor ya viene para acá y te lo quitara.

-Tranquilo, estamos aquí- dicho esto Jan Di se lanzo directamente al timbre que se encontraba al lado del lecho del abuelo y llamo insistentemente a una enfermera, mientras las lagrimas de alivio invadían sus ojos. Si bien con el entrenamiento medico que tenían pudieron haber removido el timbre por su cuenta, no querían interrumpir o entorpecer el trabajo de los superiores.

Una oleada de doctores entro esperando encontrar el peor escenario posible, sin embargo se encontraron con dos ansiosos nietos pero totalmente sonrientes y un paciente que había estado en coma con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando de manera pesada, tratando de controlarse.

Momentos después Jan Di salía de la habitación para dar las buenas noticias a sus amigos, que estaban levantados y preocupados por todo el movimiento anterior.

-El abuelo está bien, según los doctores su recuperación es impresionante, incluso dicen que si su estado sigue progresando de esta manera podrían darlo de alta pronto- su enorme sonrisa los tranquilizo, incluso tuvieron ganas de brincar pero al recordar el lugar en el que se encontraban se arrepintieron.

-¿Y Ji Hoo?- pregunto Wo Bin después de controlar su ataque de euforia y alivio.

-Está con él en su habitación, no quiere dejarlo solo y honestamente yo tampoco- se detuvo un momento solo para observar el rostro sonriente de todos y cada uno de sus amigos y las lagrimas volvieron a correr libres por el agradecimiento- son los mejores. Gracias por estar con nosotros en este momento.

-Para eso son los amigos- el joven de la mafia se adelanto y sencillamente la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo lleno de confort.

-Siempre contaras con nosotros, eres nuestra pequeña hermanita- Yi Jung puso su mano en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo y le sonrió de manera encantadora.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, es todo lo que necesitas saber- Ga Eul, aquella niña que una vez protegió de cualquier persona que quisiera hacerle daño, y si eso incluyo a Yi Jung sunbae en algún punto, hoy esa pequeña niña ya era toda una mujer, quien también estaba dispuesta a darle y pagarle con la misma moneda, al cuidar de ella.

-¿Podremos verlo?- Wo Bin pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio y apoyo.

-No por ahora, las horas de visita se terminaron y le recomendaron reposo así que, ¿Por qué no se van a descansar a sus casas? Les llamaremos si ocurre cualquier cosa.

-Está bien. Tomaremos esa sugerencia, porque mi madre está impaciente porque la visitaras en cuanto volvieras.- hablo el ex Casanova viendo a su novia quien asintió rápidamente y tomo la mano de su novio para despedirse y subir juntos al elevador.

Unos minutos después la joven pareja estaba a punto de salir del hospital cuando Yi Jung escucho el estomago de su prometida gruñir.

-¿Tienes hambre?- se detuvo de golpe y la vio con un deje divertido en su expresión.

-Por supuesto que no…- fue interrumpida por el sonido de su estomago exigiendo ser alimentando y el sonrojo en sus mejillas dejo encantado al joven alfarero.

-Pues yo si… así que vamos por algo rápido a la cafetería- sin darle tiempo a contestar la remolco con facilidad a pesar de que ella ponía todo su esfuerzo en evitarlo.

Después de dejar sentada a Ga Eul en una pequeña mesa retirada e iluminada por el sol, Yi Jung camino directamente hacia la barra donde se ofrecían diferentes tipos de postres y comidas ligeras, nada que lo convenciera realmente, así que al final tomo la decisión de solo comer un pequeño pastel de chocolate que aligeraría el hambre de su novia hasta que llegaran ya sea a su hogar o se encontraran con algún restaurante.

-Escogí una rebanada de pastel, chocolate, tu favorito, ¿está bien verdad?- su prometida se limito a sonreír agradecida mientras disfrutaba de la calidez que el astro solar le proporcionaba.- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Yo iré- se levanto apresuradamente antes de que el alfarero pudiera hacer algo mas, tomo su bolsa y se dirigió a la barra de donde acababa de regresar su novio, quien se limito a mirarla a cada momento.

-¿Yi Jung?- una voz femenina con un tono que no podía ser descrito como otra cosa que no fuera rosa o empalagoso lo obligo a despegar la mirada de la mujer que amaba momentáneamente- ¿eres tú?

-Si, disculpe, ¿usted me conoce?- sonrió por cortesía, lo cual fue un grave error ya que pudo notar como las pupilas de la chica se agrandaban y lo observaba de pies a cabeza, fue en ese momento que él lo noto, era una chica de 1.70, muy bien proporcionada, cintura prominente y piernas largas y torneadas, por supuesto que lo conocía, entraba completamente en el estilo que él buscaba anteriormente en una mujer, seguramente tuvo alguna cita con ella, si hubieran sido más de dos, seguramente la recordaría.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no llamaste después? ¿Cuándo volviste? Creí que aun estarías en Suiza- sin preguntar se limito a sentarse en la silla vacía mientras cepillaba su cabello fuera de su hombro, exponiendo toda la piel posible y cruzaba las piernas de manera sugestiva.- Podríamos habernos divertido mucho… sin embargo nada puede hacerse ahora, pero ya que nos reencontramos ¿por qué no me invitas a cenar esta noche? Para recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Yi Jung, ¿Quién es ella?- antes de que el joven pudiera rechazar la invitación su novia apareció detrás de él sujetando dos vasos de café. La chica había visto desde lejos el intercambio y detecto rápidamente a una de las posibles ex de su prometido así que fue a su lado para dejarle las cosas en claro, no porque desconfiara de él sino porque había muchas mujeres que aun caían en la equivocación de creer que seguía soltero- ¿alguien que debería conocer?

-Oh, ¿esta es la nueva?- dijo de manera despectiva la mujer frente a ellos mientras la barría con la mirada y llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía ser una conquista de su interlocutor ya que era demasiado común para ello.

-Soy su prometida- su tono lo sorprendió, no era ninguno al que estuviera acostumbrado ya que su novia siempre había sido dulce y reservada frente a los demás, había momentos en que se molestaba y parecía que podía arrasar con todo como un huracán, pero eso solo era con él y estando a solas, sin embargo este tono, seguro e inclusive altanero era algo nuevo en el repertorio de Ga Eul.- ¿Tu eres?- pregunto mientras ponía los cafés frente a su novio delicadamente.

-¿Prometida?- repitió de manera burlona la mujer, tomando nota de mental de su ropa que no era para nada formal o reveladora, limitándose a un abrigo rojo de tonalidad infantil y su cabello lacio y sin chiste decorado solo con una diadema del mismo color que el abrigo, su cuerpo no era para nada llamativo, era aniñado y su cara, bueno era bonita si te gustaban las niñas de preparatoria, y claro estaba que Yi Jung no era de esos gustos- ¿eso es cierto Yi Jung?- pregunto con sorna dirigiendo la mirada al alfarero esperando ver alguna mueca de cinismo, burla o hastió.

-Si, lo es- el solo contesto con una sonrisa deslumbrante, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, quedando más cerca de la chica detrás de él quien solo había posado sus manos delicadamente en sus hombros y no apartaba la vista de la otra mujer que consideraba su rival.

-Imposible…- la rubia había quedado perpleja tratando de encontrar alguna posible explicación a este giro de los acontecimientos pero a su parecer solo había una razón- seguramente la escogió tu padre ¿cierto? Ha comenzado ese largo proceso para lograr que sientes cabeza. Espera…- se interrumpió al ver como los ojos del joven se llenaban de algo parecido al coraje y se adelantaba un poco en la silla, poniéndose más cerca de ella y mas lejos de su "prometida" en un intento de ocultarla, seguro le daba vergüenza- ¿o quizá fue tu abuelo? Considerando los gustos de tu padre es más seguro que tu adorado abuelo haya escogido a este tipo de mujer, sumisa y con algo de trabajo y producción los reporteros podrían considerarla pasable. Pero al menos pudieron preguntarte ¿no? Es cruel de su parte obligarte a pasar toda tu vida con una niña sin chiste como ella.

-No es así…- dijo Yi Jung apretando los dientes, tratando de levantarse sin lograrlo gracias a la chica tras de él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué eres? ¿Heredera de una gran compañía americana o extranjera? Estoy segura que no es de aquí. ¿Tus padres son inversionistas en los museos?- continuo con su ataque lleno de rencor al saber que ella no podría disfrutar de los beneficios.

-Ninguno de ellas… mi padre no es más que un simple representante de una compañía que trabaja para Shinhwa, no soy rica y mucho menos famosa. ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?- sonrió brillantemente mientras la observaba cuidadosamente y apretaba los puños sobre los hombros de su novio para refrenar la ira de ambos- y antes de que preguntes tampoco entre a una empresa de casamenteras y tampoco estoy embarazada.- Yi Jung disimulo la risa al imaginarse a su inocente Ga Eul involucrada en un embarazo pre matrimonial, era tan ridículo que rayaba en lo cómico.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo…- aun perpleja miro boquiabierta a las personas frente a sus ojos.

-Por increíble que te parezca, el me eligió por voluntad propia, ¿la razón? Nos amamos, es por ello que vamos a casarnos. Ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas saber- después de lanzarle una última mirada seria tomo la mano de su novio quien le sonreía lleno de orgullo y regreso a su carácter dulce- ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto- contesto de manera dulce su novio levantándose y tomando su mano para dirigirla a la salida.

-Ni siquiera es del tipo de chicas que te gusta, con las que solías tener citas- casi grito en un último intento por conseguir algún tipo de reacción de alguno de los dos y es que sus sueños de ser el ama y señora de la fortuna So se había esfumado completamente.

-Exactamente… ella no es igual a ninguna de ustedes- el joven alfarero por fin había decidido dejar salir una parte del mal temperamento que lo consumía desde que esa chica había aparecido- es por eso que ella será mi esposa. Porque es mil veces mejor que cualquier persona con la que haya salido antes. Por cierto, pronto llegara un pedazo de pastel, siéntete en la libertad de comértelo, me hiciste perder el apetito.- dicho esto ambos salieron tomados de la mano dejando a una sorprendida mujer.

-¿De dónde salió eso?- pregunto sorprendido el joven alfarero mientras jalaba juguetonamente el brazo de la chica a su lado y sonreía de manera brillante.

-¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto haciéndose la inocente y evitando su mirada a toda costa.

-Esa actitud… esa seguridad… nunca la había visto- su sonrisa se hizo más grande y no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al recordar a su novia defendiéndolo.

-Digamos que, protejo al amor de mi vida de esas tipas horribles que quieren alejarte de mí. Por cierto, no lo permitiré así que métetelo en la cabeza ¿ok?- soltó como si fuera nada, como si careciera de importancia mientras seguía caminando.

-Me gusta saber que confías en mi, que aun sabiendo de mi pasado, viéndolo de primera mano, confíes en mi, que me hayas perdonado por todo lo que te hice- Ga Eul paro su caminata y lo encaro para verlo fijamente mientras se paraba de puntillas, pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y acariciaba el cabello de su nuca, dedicándole la mirada mas comprensiva y amorosa que pudiera existir, justo después acerco sus labios a los del chico con la clara intención de darle un beso pero antes de lograrlo su cuerpo la traiciono y un pequeño escalofrió la recorrió, algo que no paso desapercibido por su novio.

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto dulcemente separándose unos milímetros para ver su rostro completamente, recibiendo solo una dulce sonrisa como respuesta así que se quito la pañoleta que normalmente usaba para ponérsela en el cuello y acomodar su cabello, trayéndole recuerdos del pasado- ponte esto.

-¿Aunque sea solo una actuación debemos llevarla hasta el final?- su tono travieso y cara seria no concordaban así que lo confundió un poco aunque después su sonrisa divertida le hizo seguirle el juego.

-¿Acaso solo juegas conmigo?- alzando una ceja se hizo el ofendido y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Tal vez…- encogió los hombros y hábilmente se escabullo de sus brazos y siguió su camino. Su novio, no dispuesto a perder este nuevo juego tomo su muñeca izquierda y uso un poco de fuerza para girarla en su dirección provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara solo para ser atrapada por los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Pues el anillo que llevas en la mano dice lo contrario- y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar el solo beso delicadamente sus nudillos y sonrió.

-Te has vuelto tan aburrido- aun sonrojada por la acción pasada se enderezo en los brazos de su novio y beso su mejilla antes de apartarse completamente y tomar su mano- tu mama debe estarnos esperando.

**_Hola? (se asoma con miedo con casco puesto y una tabla de madera como escudo)_**

**_Aun hay alguien ahi? _**

**_Lindas personas que aun leen mi fic... lamento tanto la tardanza! tuve muchas cosas que hacer y honestamente deje en el abandono esta historia porque las ideas me abandonaron a mi! lo siento tanto!_**

**_Culpen de todo a mi banda favorita por meterse en mi cabeza y crear nuevas historias sin mi permiso! sin embargo creo que podre volver a actualizar esta historia ya que las ideas volvieron a mi! Yeii!_**

**_Amm eso si, no subire tan constantemente como solia hacerlo porque la universidad no coopera... otra vez lo siento! Gracias por seguir apoyando a esta loca persona que solo ama a estos personajes y su historia._**

**_Espero que puedan dejar un review...(se esconde detras de la tabla al casi sentir los tomatasos en su cabeza) si no lo entendere._**

**_Hasta la proxima_**

**_Otra vez lo siento u.u_**


	18. Mi anillo

_**Boys before flowers no me pertenece yo solo comparto mi loca historia**_

Jan Di estaba dormitando en la silla a lado de la cama del abuelo contagiada por el pesado sueño de este, quien había sido sedado después de quitarle las maquinas de asistencia médica ya que aun estaba muy alterado, aunque hasta el momento las lecturas de sus signos vitales iban mejorando.

La joven modelo bostezo una vez mas mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, Ji Hoo había salido a buscar algo de comer dejándole el cuidado del abuelo pero había tenido realmente un par de días pésimos y su "descanso" había sido intermitente e inútil dado que ahora que todo había mejorado sentía como una placa de 50 toneladas quería sumirla en el sueño.

-Este lago es pésimo… no ha picado ni un pez desde la última vez hace dos horas- el abuelo seguía sentado en su silla de vacacionar con Ji Hoo a su lado mientras se mantenía refunfuñando a cerca de lo malo que era el lugar para la pesca, no es que fuera cierto, antes podía pasar hasta 5 horas en la misma posición mientras charlaba con su nieto a cerca de todo.

-No exageres, no es ni la mitad de tiempo que solíamos pasar antes- le recordó el aspirante medico con esa voz calmada, tan característica de él y es que la única diferencia que existía es que en lugar de Corea se encontraban en Canadá, el abuelo los había visitado por vacaciones y cuando expreso su deseo de pescar, arreglaron todo para cumplir su petición.- Es solo que no estamos en tu lugar habitual de pesca.

-Eso es lo importante muchacho tonto- murmuro entre dientes mientras desviaba la mirada.

Jan Di observaba todo desde una distancia prudente para no ser afectada por el mal humor de su querido y cascarrabias abuelo, había puesto el pretexto de que cocinaría para ellos la sopa de pescado que tanto les gustaba para así poder escapar tranquilamente de sus quejas, así que su novio fue el que recibió todo.

-Lo siento Ji Hoo- susurro en dirección al chico de cabello claro mientras lo veía amorosamente, aunque después no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, si no fuera por ella y sus estúpidos miedos al pasado seguramente ellos estarían en este momento en el lugar favorito del abuelo y se ahorrarían todo esto. Aunque no podía decir que el doctor no fuera feliz porque detrás de esa mascara y quejas se encontraba un hombre sonriente y agradecido por poder convivir con su familia, Jan Di sonrió, eso era en lo que ellos se había convertido, su familia y estaba tan agradecida por ello, ellos se habían convertido en parte de su familia, no podía dejar de lado a sus padres y su hermano pero ellos ahora tenían sus vidas aparte y el abuelo y Ji Hoo se habían acoplado a ella como nadie más en la vida, los amaba y eso era todo lo que podía decir.

-Vamos chica- grito el abuelo desde su posición trayéndola de vuelta- ¿Cuándo estará listo? Me muero de hambre.- La chica sonrió y se levanto de su lugar para llamarlos con la mano.

-La comida esta lista- y con esa sonrisa su familia se sintió amada y aceptada justo como ella.

La modelo fue despertada por un apretón a la mano que sujetaba la del paciente, no fue realmente fuerte pero extrañamente ella estaba muy sensible y receptiva a cualquier sonido o movimiento, seguramente producto de todo el estrés anterior. Se encontró con la mirada dulce y algo asustada del doctor quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Abuelo…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… la razón era que a pasear de que no quisiera admitirlo era que tenía miedo de no volver a verlo despierto nunca más.

-Jan Di… esto es…- tardo un momento más de lo esperado en entender a que se refería el abuelo, tal vez era su alivio o la manera en que al hombre aun parecía serle difícil conectar sus palabras con coherencia y facilidad. No fue hasta que noto como su mirada se dirigía a su mano y la levantaba apenas con fuerzas para que ella pudiera verlo.

-Si, el anillo de la familia Yoon- respondió aun con esa sonrisa brillante que según en las palabras del líder de la familia Yoon podría iluminar un día obscuro.

-¿Qué es lo grandioso de usar un anillo tan viejo?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

-Es único en el mundo, además, es un símbolo del lazo que me une a ustedes… ¿Por qué no habría de estar feliz?- y solo con eso la tensión se desvaneció. Jan Di se levanto y salió para darle las noticias a su novio de que su querido abuelo había despertado.

Ji Hoo caminaba a la habitación de su abuelo, con un paquete de galletas de mantequilla y dos cafés en las manos para el desayuno cuando se encontró en la sala de espera con Wo Bin quien parecía demasiado entretenido con su celular, aunque no sabía haciendo exactamente qué.

-¿Cómo está tu abuelo?- pregunto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Mejor… esta con…- justo antes de terminar una voz lo interrumpió.

-Ji Hoo, volví- su mejor amigo dio la vuelta en la esquina y entonces Ji Hoo conoció lo que el verdadero pánico era. Porque justo en ese momento escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y esa voz que lo haría feliz sin importar que pero que en este momento le parecía sumamente inoportuna.

-Sunbae…- Jan Di ni siquiera había despegado la vista de la camilla hasta que cerró por completo la puerta, solo en ese momento y cuando escucho la inspiración ahogada de los presentes, su mirada se dirijo inmediatamente a su novio, quien estaba pálido y su expresión no demostraba otra cosa que puro y llano terror. Su atención se dirigió entonces hacia Wo Bin quien no parecía muy indiferente al pánico que se sentía en el ambiente. Aun confundida se dirigió hacia la tercera persona solo para encontrarse de frente con su peor pesadilla.

-Geum Jan Di- un susurro estrangulado se abrió paso desde su garganta y fue su primera reacción desde que la viera.

-Gu Jun Pyo- imitando su tono la joven modelo se quedo estática en su lugar mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente en dirección contraria al recién llegado.

-Joon… tengo muy importante que decirte…- el grito y exclamación emocionada de Jae Kyung fue interrumpido al notar el ambiente y como su amiga estaba parada al otro lado del pasillo como una estatua y claro, también noto a su esposo en la misma posición y con los ojos llenos de una emoción que ni ella misma pudo descifrar. ¿Acaso esto podría ser… amor? ¿El legendario amor que compartieron? Con algo de miedo y delicadez guardo una vez más el sobre en su bolsa, esperando a que toda esta hostilidad fuera despejada o hasta estar segura de que era lo que le deparaba el futuro.

_**Hola lindas personas!**_

_**Vengo con un nuevo capitulo, cortito pero sustancioso espero que les guste mucho mucho. Vamos calentando motores para el tan esperado reencuentro espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**No se cuando pueda volver a subir cap pero tratare de que no pase de este mes (tratare, he dicho) xD**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Si creen que lo merezco dejenme en un review, por favor**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	19. Reencuentro

_**Boys before flowers no me pertenece yo solo comparto mi historia**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no podían interpretar el tono de su voz, no era un grito pero tampoco era una bienvenida, solo demandaba saber la razo del porque se encontraba ahi, queria tener informacion, abrio la boca pero ninguna palabra salio de sus labios- te estoy haciendo una pregunta, contestala.

-Joon...- susurro tambaleante la chica mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, sin embargo, justo cuando iba a tocarlo el se aparto dando un paso hacia enfrente, hacia Jan Di, sintio un golpe en el corazon, una vez mas la estaba dejando por su primer amor.

-Jun Pyo- se atraveso en su camino el heredero de la mafia pero el no estaba dispuesto a esperar o ignorar nada, el solo queria saber que rayos pasaba en ese lugar, asi que sin detenerse simplemente se sacudio el brazo del chico con violencia.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Gaum Jan Di, responde!- sin apartar los ojos de ella siguio caminando, la modelo, en estado de panico se limito a quedarse en su lugar con la misma exprecion aterrorizada de momentos antes, sus pasos lo llevaban hacia ella y no podia correr, sus piernas no se lo permitian.

-Yo...- boqueo como pez fuera del agua, fue como ser sacada de su area de comfort tan de prisa que no tuvo tiempo de ver que era lo que se le venia encima y ahora estaba a punto de chocar de lleno con el iceberg que destrozaria su nueva vida.

-Basta- antes de que pudiera alcanzarla Ji Hoo se habia atravesado entre ambos, quedando tan cerca de Jun Pyo que cualquier movimiento por minimo que fuera provocaria que sus ropas se rozaran- hasta aqui- su voz fue baja pero firme, proveniente de su amor por la chica y de la desicion de apoyarla hasta el final en cualquier cosa.

-Yoon Ji Hoo, haste a un lado, no te metas en esto, es un asunto entre Jan Di y yo- trato de apartarlo de un manotazo como siempre hacia cuando sus ataques de ira aparecian, sin embargo se encontro por primera vez con la fuerte reistencia de su mejor amigo, poco dispuesto a quitarse del camino.

-Te dije que pararas- sin cuidado lo empujo, logrando hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos- todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, tiene que ver conmigo- las palabras por fin trajeron un rayo de lucidez en la situacion, por fin tenia sentido la intervencion del joven medico, la manera en como la defendia, el por que Jan Di se aferraba como si la vida dependiera de ello a su manga y como se escondia tras de el, pero sobre todo explicaba la razon de su precencia en el lugar.

-Tu...- susurro entre dientes antes de lanzar el puñetazo directo a su rostro, algo que no esperaba ya que se habia distraido con el brillo en los ojos de su amigo al ver a la chica tras de el, por lo que fue a dar al suelo sin contemplaciones ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, no solo por la accion si no tambien por la reaccion del heredero de Shinwa.

-Sunbae...- la joven modelo al ver lo que habia sucedido a su alrededor desperto del sopor que la invadia y trato de agacharse para revisar las heridas de su novio pero la mano de Jun Pyo sujetando su muñeca la detuvo mientras la jalaba sin contemplaciones para sacarla de la sala de espera como lo hiciera en los viejos tiempos.

-Jun Pyo- trato de detenerlo Wo Bin por segunda vez cuando paso por su lado, pero la desicion y fuerza de su amigo, sumado a los forcejeos de la ex nadadora le impidieron hacer nada mas cuando aterrizo en el sillon junto a el, incluso sobrepasaron a su esposa, a quien ni siquiera dedico una mirada, y se encamino hacia el ultimo piso del edificio.

-Asi que este es el final- susurro tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con manchar su rostro sin lograrlo del todo, su pulso estaba descontrolado pero logro detener al joven medico cuando trato de seguirlos, lograndolo solo por sus arraigados modales- necesitan esto, tienen que hablar para superarlo, cerrar el circulo o reinciarlo, dependiendo de lo que sea que el destino tenga deparado para los dos.

-No olvides que esto es un hospital- sin apartar la mirada del elevador se unio a Jae Kyung en un intento de parar la posible pelea que se desataria, pero no era necesario, el musico estaba congelado en su lugar al ver la poca desicion que tenia la chica frente a el, al ver como se rendia facilmente ante la situacion que se desarrollaba, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su marido asi de facil? ¿sin pelear?

-Jae Kyung...

-Dime Ji Hoo- interrumpio repentinamente con la mirada en el suelo, asustada de que si levantaba la cara todos verian el insoportable e infinito dolor que la invadia- fue un largo camino el que recorrimos a su lado, aun asi a mi me parece muy poco tiempo, no pude demostrarle la inmensidad de mi amor por el, lo mucho que le agradecia por esta oportunidad, por hacerme feliz por unos años, ¿tu crees que esto se termino?, hasta aqui llegamos ¿verdad?- entonces paso, lo que Wo Bin vio venir desde el mismo instante en que ambas parejaas pisaron el mismo edificio, Jae Kyung, la fuerte chica sin temor a ladrones o nuevos sabores, aquella que visito paises lejanos sin nadie a su lado, la heredera y dueña del grupo JK se rompio, su llanto lleno el lugar y no eran sollozos quedos y timidos, eran practicamente gritos de dolor, se acunclillo frente a ellos y sujeto sus rodillas en un pobre intento de mantenerse unida, Ji Hoo al ver todo eso, entro en panico, sus miedos regresaron y supo que no podria sobrevivir si ella lo dejaba nuevamente, no podria quedarse a su lado otra vez, huiria y tambien sintio que estaba a punto de romperse.

\0\0\0\0\0\\\0\0\

-¡Te dije que me soltarás! ¿Acaso no entiendes coreano? ¿Tengo que hablarte en ingles? Esta bien, ley me go, don't you hear me? I said let me go right now!- sin cuidado o algún tipo de preocupación la soltó de golpe frente a el, impulsándola en el proceso haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio en sus botas de tacón, recuperándolo inmediatamente para enfrentarlo cara a cara sin importarle la diferencia de estaturas.

-Has cambiado- dijo en cuanto noto la acción anterior y aun con la voz llena de enfando, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar su vestuario, un abrigo de apariencia cálida pero que contrastaba perfectamente con su tez, un par de jeans ajustados de color claro, ambos delimitaban perfectamente su figura y la resaltaban, su cabello largo caía en ondas extrañamente arregladas por sus hombros, considerando la situación, y todo esto culminaba con las botas largas de tacón que usaba. No pudo evitar reír amargamente- hubo un tiempo en el que te negabas a vestir de esta manera incluso cuando te lo rogué, no podías formar un oración en inglés a pesar de las costas clases que te pague y no hablemos de usar esa clase de zapatos sin correr el riesgo romperte una pierna ¿pero ahora? Estas perfectamente cómoda con el conjunto, hablas el idioma fluido y no solmaniobraste para evitar caerte sino que subiste dos pisos con esos tacones.

-¿Acaso tuve otra opción? Si, he cambiado ¿cuantos años crees que han pasado? ¿donde crees que he vivido? Mi vida es otra y tuve que cambiar, lo siento si lastime tu orgullo si esto no fue obra tuya pero así se dieron las cosas- prácticamente gruño las palabras entre agradecida porque no la investigara y molesta porque no lo hiciera. La rabia gano y quiso golpearlo por sacarla del hospital de esa manera, armando un escandalo de proporciones mayúsculas, con la firma de Gu Junto Pyo por todos lados, ¿acaso no sabía que era una persona pública? Por supuesto que no, desde que desapareció se había olvidado de ella- co... Como sea, si no te molesta regresare- tartamudeo producto de la mirada intensa del dueño de Shinwa, era una reacción normal en ella que había sido olvidada con el tiempo.

Trato de alejarse pero no llego muy lejos antes de que Jun Pyo tomara su antebrazo y la estrellara contra la pared con sus manos al lado de su cintura, creando así una jaula de la que no podía escapar, estaba inclinado de manera que sus rostros estaban tan juntos que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-¿Que estas haciendo- susurro entre asustada y sorprendida por el movimiento, incluso trato vagamente de quitárselo de encima pero su fuerza era demasiada a comparación de la suya.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que cambiaste así por el?- su voz se lleno de un sentimiento que no podía describirse como otra cosa que no fuera traición, no entendía sus sentimientos en este momento, su mente solo estaba concentrada en pedir respuestas, conseguirlas costara lo que costara, sin importar que o a quien lastimará en el proceso, y aun así una parte de su corazón y alma dolía por la chica que estaba abajo, esperando por el, a la que le había jurado estar con ella por el resto de su vida, en las buenas y las malas y a la que le había roto el corazón mil veces y de tantas maneras distintas que aun le sorprendía que lo amara con esa intensidad quien creía haber llegado a amar, pero si así era ¿por que le dolía tanto? ¿era un sentimiento de traición y su orgullo herido? ¿por que era su mejor amigo de entre todas las personas? Acaso era ¿por que era ella, Gaeum Jan Di, su primer gran amor? ¿aun sentía algo por ella?- ¿Por que tenia que ser el?

-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo, ¿por que tenias que casarte con Jae Kyung unnie?- contestó de manera suave y con un tono lastimero mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Estaba aceptando afrontar lo que había escondido durante cinco años y que temía dejar salir por el miedo a sufrir, sin embargo parecía que esos sentimientos solo habían crecido con el tiempo.

Creía que lo había olvidado por completo, a pesar de su miedo a volver a verlo, sabia dentro de si que esto pasaría y no quería, se resistía a ello, por una única razón, Ji Hoo sunbae, su amado doctor, quien la había apoyado siempre, quien la había sacado del agujero de la desesperación, quien la había rescatado innumerables veces, sin embargo ¿por que su corazón latía descontroladamente en este momento? ¿por que no podía apartar los ojos de los de Jun Pyo? ¿por que aun tenia la capacidad de quitarle la respiración?

Ambos sin palabras previas pero aun así, en mutuo acuerdo unieron sus manos frente a ellos, las que llevaban sus respectivos anillos, aquellos que traicionaban su pasado juntos, que llenaban su presente y que prometían un futuro.

\0\0\\\0\0\0\0\0\

-Wo Bin- susurro después de minutos de incontrolable llanto con la voz ronca- aun después de que todo esto termine aun hablaran conmigo ¿cierto? ¿por fin podrían aceptarme? ya no como la esposa de Gu Jun Pyo, sino como su amiga- logro decir antes de volver a estallar en llanto.

-Estas adelantándote a los hechos, tal vez ni siquiera pase- trato de controlar la voz mientras la chica apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, una extraña ola de coraje lo invadió, amaba a sus amigos pero esperaba que los dos protagonistas de este conflicto tomaran una desicion, y esperaba fuera la correcta, tal vez no había sido muy cercano a la joven heredera por lealtad a su amiga pero no podía negar que merecía ser feliz.

-¿Crees que aun haya esperanza para mi?- susurro contra su chaqueta que estaba siendo arruinada por sus lágrimas, por el bienestar de todos. Sin decir nada se limito a palmear la cabeza de la chica como lo hiciera con cualquiera de su circulo selecto de amigos.

\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\\\0\0\\\\\0

-He estado pensado, ¿que te parece si me mudo contigo otra vez?- preguntó como si nada mientras pelaba la manzana que fungiria de postre. El abuelo levanto la mirada extrañado de su sopa y lo estudio en silencio

-¿Jan Di esta de acuerdo? Tendría que dejar su carrera, aunque no necesariamente pero seria muy complicado para ella viajar constantemente comenzó a divagar sin poner atención a la mirada oscura que apareció en el rostro de su nieto.

-Ella no vendria- susurro de vuelta, no necesitó mas para entenderlo, así que extendió los brazos hacia el, Ji Hoo sin detenerse busco el refugio ofrecido y lloro como solo un par de veces antes, sin restricciones- no puedo perderla.

-Has sobrevivido a cosas peores- trato de calmarlo pero sin éxito, a el también le dolía perderla y esperaba que al final ninguno de los dos perdiera a ese extraño pegamento que logro unirlos después de años y que ambos amaban.

-No creo poder hacerlo otra vez...

**Buenas madrugadas linda gente.**

Bueno** han sido unas vacaciones cansadas pero me hice un tiempo para subir esto, espero les guste.**

**Si creen que lo merezco dejen un review n.n**

**Ja ne**


End file.
